Supernatural Academy
by Lilas Heiress
Summary: VESRION CORRIGEE - Highschool UA / A la Supernatural Académie, l'école la plus hantée des Etats Unis, le Gang des Chasseurs, dirigé par Dean Winchester, fait la loi. Mais leur quotidien bascule lorsque le mystérieux Castiel Novak entre à l'académie, apportant avec lui un tas de secrets et d'imprévus. SLASH Dean/Castiel et autres pairings.
1. Prologue

**Supernatural Academy**

**Auteur:** Lilas  
><strong>Série:<strong> Supernatural  
><strong>Paring :<strong> Dean/Castiel, Sam/Jess, Gabriel/Balthazar, Charlie/Jo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> de K+ à M  
><strong>Spoiler:<strong> Aucun (légères références à la série)

**Disclaimer: **Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à la Eric Kripke et McG, je ne fais que les emprunter pour le plaisir de l'écriture. Sinon, le Destiel serait canon depuis LONGTEMPS ! ^^

**Résumé:** A la Supernatural Académie, l'école la plus hantée des Etats Unis, le Gang des Chasseurs, dirigé par Dean Winchester, fait la loi. Mais leur quotidien bascule lorsque le mystérieux Castiel Novak entre à l'académie, apportant avec lui un tas de secrets et d'imprévus.

**Note :** Cette fiction est un UA (univers alternatif) et se passe dans un monde proche de celui de la série sauf que les personnages sont des adolescents et n'ont pas les mêmes destins.

J'ai tout fait pour conserver leur caractère tout en gardant en tête que ce sont des jeunes gens (humains, Cas, Gabriel et Balthazar n'étant pas des anges et Crowley, Ruby et Meg n'étant pas des démons) et donc que leur comportement peut en être un peu changé. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop OOC.

Vos avis sont importants, surtout si vous voulez me donner des conseils au niveau de l'intrigue car bien que j'ai une idée globale d'où je veux aller, il reste des blancs qu'il est possible que je puisse combler avec vos idées si elles m'inspirent.

**NOTE: Suite à une longue absence, j'ai décidé de relire, corriger et surtout, TERMINER cette fanfiction. En espérant que vous me suivrez toujours malgré le temps qui s'est écoulé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

L'Académie des "Hommes de Lettre" à Lawrence au Kansas, plus connue sous le nom de "Supernatural académie" avait été, était et serait toujours hantée. Ce fait était depuis longtemps établi dans l'esprit des habitants mais malgré cela, ils désiraient tous y envoyer leurs enfants. Il fallait aussi préciser que leur cursus était excellent et que chaque élève sortant de cette école se voyait promettre un très grand avenir. Les dossiers d'entrée dans cette académie étaient tous scrupuleusement étudiés avant la moindre admission et peu de jeunes gens avaient la chance d'y entrer. On pouvait y trouver des élèves de 11 à 18 ans, vivants au sein de l'école telle une petite communauté.

Ici, ce n'étaient pas les sportifs ni les petits rigolos qui faisaient la loi. Les règles étaient simples: lorsque l'on entrait en contact avec un esprit ou un fantôme, on devait immédiatement prévenir le Gang des Chasseurs. C'était eux qui faisaient office de quaterback, ou de pompom girl. Entrer dans leur cercle était presque impossible et même si tous désiraient en faire partie, les critères de sélection étaient si élevés que très peu osait essayer…

Le Gang des Chasseur avait toujours existé à la Supernatural Académie, leurs membres se passant souvent le flambeau de génération en génération, de père en fils, entre frères et sœurs, entres cousins ou entre amis proches. Depuis le milieu du 20ème siècle, c'était la famille Winchester qui faisait office de membre d'élite du gang. Ils en avaient tous fait partit, et leurs exceptionnelles qualités de chasseurs de fantômes avaient toujours permis à une harmonie relative de régner au sein de l'académie.

Actuellement, c'était les frères Dean et Sam Winchester qui menaient la danse. Et le fait que le directeur actuel, le grand et sarcastique Bobby Singer, soit leur oncle, leur permettait de prendre des libertés que leurs prédécesseurs n'auraient jamais osé espérer. En plus d'être leur oncle, Bobby était également devenu leur tuteur non officiel le jour où Mary Winchester, leur mère, était morte dans un incendie démoniaque. Leur père, John, les avait abandonnés aux mains de son beau-frère pour partir à la recherche de la créature qui avait tué sa femme. Il passait de temps en temps voir ses enfants, et chacune de ses visites remémoraient à tous le danger qu'il y avait à mener la vie de chasseur de fantôme.

Dean, l'aîné des Winchester, était âgé de 18 ans et débuterait bientôt sa dernière année à l'académie. L'un des leaders du Gang des Chasseurs depuis l'âge de 14 ans, il avait à présent le statut de chef depuis le départ de son meilleur ami, Gabriel Novak, un an auparavant. D'un naturel avenant et charmeur, il était adulé par plus de la moitié de la population féminine de l'école, ainsi que par quelques spécimens masculins.

Sam Winchester, son cadet de 4 ans, n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Plus sensible que son frère, il ne se contentait pas d'être dans l'ombre de Dean. Ayant lui-même son quota d'admirateur, il était également un petit génie en informatique.

Le Gang des Chasseur comptait cinq autres membres :

Jo Harvelle, la meilleure amie de Dean, une petite blonde de 17 ans qui était aussi combative et féroce qu'une lionne.

Garth Turner, le petit nouveau du groupe était âgé de 15 ans et vénérait leur chef au point d'en être quelque peu effrayant.

Balthazar Roche était souvent considéré comme le principal rival de l'aîné des Winchester. En plus d'être séduisant et hilarant, il possédait un petit accent « britsh » très apprécié, qu'il tenait de ses racines anglaises.

Charlie Bradbury, une autre très grande amie de Dean, était une hackeuse professionnelle et une geek surdouée. Elle n'était pas vraiment un membre actif sur le terrain et s'occupait surtout des recherches sur les créatures qu'ils leur arrivaient de rencontrer.

Chuck Shurley, 16 ans, était un garçon un peu lunaire qui tenait le site officiel du Gang des Chasseurs et relatait leurs aventures sous la forme d'une sorte de blog.

Et enfin, Ruby Knife, une jeune fille de 15 plutôt féroce, terminait la liste du Gang des Chasseurs.

Ces sept jeunes gens possédaient presque le statut de héros au sein de leur école. Mais malgré cela, ils étaient considérés par les professeurs comme des élèves normaux, certain voyant même leurs activités extrascolaire comme une totale perte de temps. Pour les membres les plus anciens de l'académie, les phénomènes surnaturels étaient devenus si habituels qu'ils se moquaient bien que cela ait une incidence sur les cours. Les élèves devaient apprendre à vivre avec, un point c'est tout. Ainsi, arriver en retard en classe parce qu'on a été retenu par un poltergeist ou louper un contrôle parce qu'un fantôme vous a coincé aux toilettes n'étaient pas des excuses valables. Le quotidien à la Supernatural Académie pouvait être considéré comme étrange, voir effrayant, mais tous s'y étaient fait et la présence rassurante du Gang des Chasseurs évitait les catastrophes. Il arrivait qu'un élève aux nerfs trop fragile ne supporte pas la vie à l'école et soit renvoyé chez lui. Cela était rare, car tous savaient parfaitement à quoi s'attendre en venant étudier dans cette académie.

Ainsi, la nouvelle année scolaire était sur le point de débuter, rien d'inhabituel ne prévoyant de bouleverser le quotidien de l'école la plus hantée des États Unis. La veille de la rentrée, Dean Winchester, se prélassant sur le capot de sa voiture adorée, une Chevy Impala de 1967, profitait du soleil tout en chantonnant un air de Metallica. Portant un vieux tee-shirt bleu ainsi qu'un jean délavé trop grand aux genoux déchirés, sa peau couleur doré faisait ressortir les petites tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son nez et ses pommettes. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur de tarte chaude émana soudain de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Se redressant comme si on venait de le brûler, Dean ouvrit ses grands yeux d'un vert mordoré pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. D'où il se tenait, garé juste devant la maison de Bobby Singer, qui se trouvait au fin fond du grand parc de l'académie, le jeune homme avait une vue directe sur l'intérieur de la cuisine. Missouri, une grande femme au teint sombre et à l'ample silhouette, était en train de sortir quelque chose du four. A en juger par l'odeur, Dean devinait qu'il s'agissait de sa préférée: une tarte aux pommes faite maison.

Missouri était la cuisinière en chef de l'Académie HDL (abréviation des Hommes De Lettres) et venait souvent leur rendre visite pendant les vacances. Elle était une amie de la famille depuis toujours et sa présence dans leur cuisine était aussi naturelle que le soleil en été ou la neige en hiver.

Sautant de sa voiture, Dean lui jeta un dernier regard.

_A plus tard, bébé, lui souffla-t-il tendrement.

Le jeune homme dissimula un petit sourire, imaginant déjà le visage moqueur de Sammy s'il l'avait entendu. Entrant dans la maison par la porte de derrière, Dean pénétra immédiatement dans la cuisine. S'adossant contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il déclara d'une voix exagérément charmeuse :

_Salut poupée, vous venez souvent ici ?

Missouri ne releva même pas, se contenant de se tourner vers lui en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle déposa la tarte sur le plan de travail et avant même que Dean ait pu faire un geste en direction du délicieux dessert, elle s'écria :

_Même pas en rêve, Winchester ! Cette tarte est pour ce soir. Si lorsque je reviens tu as touché à ne serait-ce qu'une pomme, tu seras privé de pâtisserie pour un mois entier !

Figé de stupeur, le jeune homme rentra immédiatement sa main tendue dans l'une de ses poches et plaça un sourire outrageusement innocent sur son visage.

Missouri le dévisagea pendant un instant, s'assurant qu'il avait bien comprit la menace, puis quitta la cuisine pour se diriger vers le salon où Sam était en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle était partit, Dean s'approcha de la tarte à pas de loup. Alors qu'il tendait le doigt pour le plonger dans la compote brûlante, son portable vibra dans sa poche.

_Ce n'est pas vrai !_ C'était la journée anti-tarte ou quoi ?

Sortant rapidement son téléphone, Dean sourit lorsqu'il vit le nom affiché sur l'écran. Décrochant, il s'exclama :

_Gabe ! Comment ça va, mec ?

_Démentiellement bien mon pote. Et toi ? Répondit la voix de son meilleur ami, Gabriel Novak, à l'autre bout du fil.

_Ce bled est d'un ennui mortel pendant les vacances. Vivement la rentrée que je puisse me faire la main sur quelques esprits ! Tu es où ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs voix indistinctes grésiller dans le combiné. On aurait dit que Gabe se trouvait dans un bar ou quelque chose du genre.

_A Tijuana. Cette ville est mortelle, si tu savais le nombre de jolies petites nanas qui m'entourent à ce moment précis..., le taquina-t-il.

Dean ne fut pas étonné. Son meilleur ami était une vraie pile électrique. Il ne tenait jamais en place et sa jovialité n'avait de limite. Gabe avait toujours été un peu fou, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Il possédait un sens de l'humour désopilant et avait passé le plus clair de ses années à l'académie à jouer plus de mauvais tours aux élèves que tous les poltergeist réunis. Il avait passé toute l'année dernière à voyager dans le monde, envoyant les cartes postales les plus ridicules possible à Dean, qui les collectionnait sur le mur de sa chambre. Son meilleur ami lui manquait terriblement et même s'ils se donnaient souvent des nouvelles, il avait hâte qu'il revienne à Lawrence.

_La ferme, pouffa Dean tout en s'adossant au meuble de la cuisine. Quoi de neuf ?

_Trop de choses pour que je te raconte tout sans faire péter mon forfais. Mais t'inquiète, je pourrais bientôt tout te dire en direct live ! Annonça joyeusement Gabriel.

_Tu reviens quand ? S'enquit Winchester, un sourire éclatant arquant ses lèvres.

_Dans une petite semaine. Mon petit frère a été accepté à la Sup Académie. C'est Michael, ce grand dadet, qu'il l'a inscrit et m'a demandé de veiller sur lui. C'était aussi pour ça que je t'appelais. Cassie est du genre timide et super réservé. Je ne veux pas qu'il déprime dans son coin en attendant ma venue. Est-ce que tu pourrais jeter un œil sur lui pour moi ?

Dean fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Gabe ne lui avait que très rarement parlé de sa famille. Il savait juste qu'elle était carrément glauque, encore plus que la sienne. Son père était du genre taré et avait perdu la boule lorsque sa femme était morte, un peu comme le sien. Sauf qu'au lieu de partir à la chasse au démon en les confiants à quelqu'un, Mr Novak avait abandonné ses enfants dans l'orphelinat le plus proche et ne leur avait jamais donné de nouvelle depuis. Michael était l'aîné et vu qu'il était majeur, il avait adopté ses deux petits frères, Gabriel, qui n'avait que 10 ans et le plus jeune, alors âgé de 7 ans et dont il avait oublié le prénom. Tout ce que Dean savait de lui, s'était qu'il s'était fait accepté dans une école en Nouvelle Zélande et avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Ainsi, de savoir qu'il allait bientôt faire sa rentrée à l'Académie des ''Hommes de Lettre'' était une vraie surprise.

_Cassie ? S'étonna Winchester. Ton frère a un sale nom.

_Son vrai nom, c'est Castiel, mais personne ne l'appelle comme ça, expliqua Gabriel.

Dean aurait voulu lui demander plus de détails sur son mystérieux frère, mais il se ravisa. Il aurait tout le temps de parler avec son ami lorsqu'il serait de retour. De plus, il n'aurait qu'à attendre quelques heures avant de rencontrer le fameux ''Castiel''.

_Castiel, Gabriel, Michael, votre père était un cul béni ou quoi ?

Il entendit Gabe éclater de rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_Si tu savais... quand il a pété une durite, il était persuadé que ma mère était devenue un ange et qu'elle venait le voir chaque nuit. Il n'arrêtait pas de nous raconter des histoires de destin angélique et de Lucifer. Il disait que Cassie était un miracle et qu'il abritait l'esprit des cieux... totalement siphonné, le vieux.

Malgré son ton moqueur, Dean décela une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Gabriel. Il savait que cette partie de sa vie était sombre et difficile. Souhaitant alléger l'atmosphère, il ajouta :

_Et comment il est ce fameux ''Cassie'' ?

_Je ne l'ai revu qu'une fois il y a quelques mois avant que Michael ne le fasse rapatrier de Nouvelle Zélande... c'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai. Il est tout le contraire de moi : barbant, introverti et pas facile à vivre. C'est une plaie, mais bon, c'est mon frère. Tu feras gaffe à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Répéta Gabriel.

_Promis, répondit Dean. Et je suis certain que tu exagères, il ne doit pas être si horrible que ça.

_Tu verras bien, pouffa-t-il.

La voix d'une jeune femme retentit à travers le combiné et Dean put desceller un accent mexicain à couper au couteau.

_Désolé, vieux, on me demande sur la plage. Je dois tartiner d'huile le corps de mesdames... A plus, Dean-o.

_Salut mon pote.

Il raccrocha.

Dean fixa un instant son écran, pensif. Toute idée de tarte aux pommes ayant momentanément fuit son esprit, il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le petit frère de Gabriel. Il devait être âgé de 17 ans, et serait donc dans la classe de Jo. Intrigué, Dean alla rejoindre son frère et Missouri dans le salon. Assis devant la télé, il ne put se concentrer sur l'émission qu'il regardait. Il avait hâte d'être à demain afin d'enfin rencontrer le mystérieux Castiel Novak.

Vos avis ? ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note : Version relu et corrigée.**

**Sachant que je n'ai pas de BETA et que je ne suis pas une professionnelle de l'orthographe, je suis ouverte à vos remarques !**

Sur ce, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des petites reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur et m'ont motivé pour continuer. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. J'espère que ma version de Castiel ne vous décevra pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Castiel Novak n'aimait pas sa ville natale. Pour lui, Lawrence dans le Kansas n'avait jamais été que synonyme de malheur. Il ne conservait que peu de souvenirs de sa mère, mais il savait qu'il avait assisté à sa mort, si l'on en croyait Michael et Gabriel. Le traumatisme avait dut être important, car il avait complètement oublié cette nuit fatidique, ainsi que les semaines qui avaient suivi. Tout ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il tentait de replonger dans sa mémoire, c'était une atroce douleur au niveau des omoplates ainsi qu'une terreur abyssale. Revenir dans cette ville lui était donc extrêmement difficile, surtout après cinq années en Nouvelle Zélande. Le jour où il avait été accepté à la pension Murffy, dans une petite ville à une centaine de kilomètre de Wellington et perdue au beau milieu des magnifiques plaines montagneuses qui parsemaient le paysage de ce beau pays, Castiel n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il savait que l'on pouvait considérer son départ comme un acte de lâcheté, mais il s'en moquait.

Il avait toujours désiré fuir Lawrence.

Seulement, des circonstances qu'il se forçait à oublier l'avaient forcé à renter aux États Unis. A son plus grand désespoir, il devrait à présent étudier dans l'académie la plus ridicule qui soit : celle des "Hommes de Lettres". Il avait bien entendu grandi en connaissant la grande réputation que cette école possédait, seulement, il n'avait jamais pris ces histoires de fantômes très au sérieux. Castiel était un être bien trop pragmatique pour croire à de telles sornettes. Il avait toujours été persuadé que les phénomènes surnaturels qui s'y déroulaient n'étaient que le fruit de mauvaises plaisanteries de la part du Gang des Chasseurs, afin qu'ils continuent de garder leur supériorité sur les autres élèves de l'académie. Connaissant Gabriel, qui avait été leur chef pendant trois ans, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné le moins du monde.

Actuellement dans sa chambre, dans le petit appartement qu'il partageait avec Michael situé au centre-ville de Lawrence, Castiel était en train de terminer sa valise. Le lendemain, son frère le conduirait à l'Académie des "Hommes de Lettres", qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres au nord, nichée au cœur de la forêt. Bien qu'il en ait beaucoup entendu parler, Castiel n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, ayant refusé d'y suivre son frère aîné. Gabe rentrerait bientôt de son tour du monde et s'il devait être honnête, il avouait avoir hâte de le revoir. Bien qu'ils aient gardé contact durant les cinq années qu'il avait passé en Nouvelle Zélande et qu'il était venu le voir une fois, Gabriel était l'unique chose qui lui avait manqué de son ancienne vie. Sa relation avec lui, bien qu'ils soient très différents, n'avait jamais manqué de légèreté et de sincérité. Il se faisait une joie de passer à nouveau du temps en sa compagnie. Il était la seule personne qu'il connaissait à pouvoir le faire rire en toutes circonstances. Castiel se demandait souvent comment il aurait survécu à l'abandon de leur père si Gabe n'avait pas été à ses côtés.

Sa relation avec Michael était très différente. Leur aîné avait passé le plus clair de sa vie à s'occuper de ses deux petits frères, enchaînant les petits boulots et oubliant de vivre sa jeunesse. Et bien que cela ait été son choix, il les considérait clairement comme responsable. Il n'avait eu de cesse de leur répéter qu'il aurait mieux fait de les laisser à l'orphelinat et de les abandonner comme l'avait fait leur père. Mais il n'avait jamais mis sa menace à exécution, rentrant chaque soir plus saoul que la veille. A présent que Castiel et Gabriel étaient tous deux en âge de s'occuper d'eux même, Michael rattrapait le temps qu'il avait perdu à les élever. Il avait récemment décroché un job qui lui permettait de voyager en Europe et en Asie. A compter de demain, alors que Castiel deviendrait interne à la Supernatural Académie, Michael quitterait la ville et le pays pour 6 mois de formation en Thaïlande, puis à Paris.

En réalité, le jeune Novak était content que son frère s'en aille. L'été qu'il venait de vivre en cohabitation avec lui avait été un véritable calvaire. Visiblement aigri avant l'âge et ayant toujours un penchant pour biberonner le placard à liqueur, Michael avait semblé exaspéré par tout ce que Castiel faisait. S'il rentrait trop tard de sa promenade quotidienne, il était en colère car il s'était soi-disant inquiété. S'il rentrait trop tôt, sa présence l'insupportait. Sa cuisine était toujours soit fade, soit exagérément épicée. A force, Castiel avait fini par passer le plus clair de son temps cloîtrer dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué, à lire et à rêvasser tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

Tout en Nouvelle Zélande lui manquait : les paysages, l'odeur, l'atmosphère, les gens... pas qu'il ait collectionné les amis là-bas, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire, mais plutôt leur gentillesse naturelle et leur jovialité.

Castiel n'avait qu'un seul souhait, que ces deux prochaines années à l'Académie HDL se passent sans anicroche afin qu'il puisse déguerpir d'ici pour entrer dans l'université la plus éloignée possible. Gabriel l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée pour lui expliquer que son meilleur ami, un certain Dean Winchester, serait présent pour lui au cas où il rencontrerait un souci à l'école. Mais Castiel refusait tout simplement que son frère le fasse passer pour un petit moineau sans défense en prévenant le chef actuel du Gang des Chasseurs qu'il aurait ''besoin d'aide''. Il était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui-même depuis l'âge de 12 ans.

N'avait-il pas survécu par ses propres moyens durant ces cinq dernières années ?

Alors qu'il refermait sa valise, Castiel secoua la tête. Gabriel s'inquiétait trop. Tout se passerait bien... Du moins, il l'espérait.

Le jeune homme jeta un œil par la fenêtre pour se rendre compte que la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà. Il s'assura donc qu'il n'avait rien oublié pour le lendemain avant de sortir de sa chambre pour s'aventurer dans le salon. Il fut étonné de n'y trouver personne. Normalement, à cette heure précise, Michael était avachi sur le canapé à siroter une bière tout en regardant le match.

_Mike ? Appela-t-il.

Lorsqu'aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il se dirigea dans la cuisine. Un mot trônait sur la table.

_Ne m'attend pas. Soirée de départ au bureau._

_Mike._

Haussant les épaules, heureux d'avoir une fois de plus l'appartement pour lui tout seul, Castiel ouvrit le frigo afin de se préparer un plateau qu'il dégusterait devant un bon livre. Alors qu'il attendait que les tranches de pains soient grillées, un détail qui dénotait attira son attention. Un morceau de papier froissé sortait de la poubelle, l'entête de l'Académie HDL bien visible en pleine lumière. Fronçant les sourcils, Castiel s'en empara en resta bouche bée lorsqu'il lut le contenu du courrier.

_Cher Monsieur Castiel Novak_,

_Ayant pris connaissance de votre dossier et de votre lignage avec Mr Gabriel Novak, ancien chef du Gang des Chasseurs, c'est avec le plus grand plaisir que je vous annonce qu'une place vous attend au sein de notre cercle très fermé dès la rentrée prochaine. _

_ Être membre de cette éminente communauté offre de nombreux avantages et vous promettra un avenir certain au sein de l'Académie. Vous aurez également la possibilité de résider dans une aile privée de l'école en compagnie de nos remarquables membres. Vous devrez également accomplir certains devoirs dont la liste complète vous sera exposée lors de la rentrée scolaire prochaine. _

_ Nous vous donnons rendez-vous le lundi 23 août à 12h30 dans la bibliothèque de l'aile Est afin de participer à la réunion d'information du Gang des Chasseurs._

_ En l'attente de notre rencontre, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances._

_Chuck Shurley, secrétaire officiel du Gang des Chasseur. _

Toujours sous le choc, Castiel dut relire la lettre une bonne dizaine de fois afin de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Sérieusement ?

Pour qui se prenait ce _Gang des Chasseurs_ ? Pour une sorte de groupe l'élite ou des membres de la famille présidentielle ?

Il considéra la lettre avec dédain, comme si elle venait de l'insulter. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Avec un frère comme Gabriel, dont la totalité de l'école vénérait sûrement le souvenir, il était évident que son arrivée ne passerait pas inaperçue.

Et bien, il pouvait d'ores et déjà oublier son fantasme d'une rentrée normale où il pourrait se fondre dans la foule des nouveaux élèves. Castiel n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire partie de ce Gang de prétentieux qui se prenaient pour les sauveurs de l'humanité. Fronçant le nez, il fut malgré lui quelque peu intrigué par le lien vers une page Internet qui était noté en bas de la lettre.

Ils avaient même un site officiel ?

Partagé entre la curiosité et le profond désir d'apprendre dans quel groupe de tarés son frère avait bien pu passer sa scolarité afin de se moquer de lui lorsqu'ils se reverraient, Castiel alla chercher son ordinateur portable pour ensuite s'installer à la table de la cuisine. Il finit avant tout de se préparer son dîner tout en réfléchissant à la présence de cette lettre dans la poubelle. Elle lui avait clairement été adressée, mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans le courrier que Michael déposait tous les jours dans l'entrée.

Pourquoi son frère avait pris la peine de la cacher comme si elle recelait un terrible secret ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que Castiel fasse ou non partit d'un Gang de débiles arrogants ? Y avait-il quelque chose qu'on lui dissimulait ?

Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois et les trop nombreux mystères qui entouraient sa famille avait été l'une des raisons principales qui l'avait poussé à fuir la maison. Décidant qu'il en parlerait à Michael dès le lendemain, Castiel mordit dans son sandwich au poulet et au fromage tout en prenant place devant son ordinateur.

Il tapa .com dans sa barre de recherche et tomba immédiatement sur le site internet. Il se présentait sous la forme d'une sorte de blog, proposant de lire les aventures du Gang, rédigés par un certain Carver Edlund, de visionner des vidéos, de parcourir des photos et enfin d'envoyer des messages aux membres du Gang ainsi qu'à l'auteur. Castiel dut avouer que le site était plutôt réussi, possédant un fond d'écran glauque et sombre à souhait, une police de caractère gore, le tout restant très lisible, plutôt ludique et représentant parfaitement l'atmosphère mystérieuse qu'un groupe de chasseur de fantômes devait inspirer. Avant de lire la première ''aventure'', nommée _La Dame Blanche_, Castiel cliqua sur le lien qui permettait d'accéder à la page de présentation des membres actuels du Gang. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'une photo de groupe apparut. Ils étaient tous habillés de couleurs sombres et de vêtements en cuir ou en jean.

_Très original_.

La petite bande était composée de cinq garçons, dont plus de la moitié tenaient des fusils à canon sciés dans la main et de trois filles à la mine féroce. Les yeux de Castiel zoomèrent sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait au premier rang et il se surprit à avoir soudain du mal à déglutir.

Descendant la page, il vit qu'il s'agissait du fameux Dean Winchester, le leader du Gang, le meilleur ami de son frère et accessoirement sa future nounou. Sa photo solo était suivit d'une sorte de petite biographie et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rester quelques instant à observer son écran comme un geek en manque de _World Of Warcraft_.

Dean possédait un visage extrêmement séduisant sans pour autant manquer de virilité. Deux grands yeux d'un vert qui lui rappelait les paysages de Nouvelle Zélande surmontaient un petit nez mutin et une bouche bien dessinée. Rien qu'en le regardant, Castiel sentit sa gorge se dessécher. Ses cheveux courts d'un châtain aux reflets caramel semblaient humides sur la photo. Il ressemblait davantage à l'un de ces jeunes acteurs de cinéma qu'à un adolescent lambda.

Bon, okay, il était sexy, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait c'était certainement un pauvre taré arrogant.

Et dire qu'il avait été sur ce site pour se moquer des membres du Gang, et le voilà en train de baver sur la photo de leur leader. Si quelqu'un était ridicule dans cette histoire, c'était bien lui.

Reprenant contenance, Castiel lut rapidement la biographie de Dean.

Il avait un an de plus que lui et s'était spécialisé dans l'étude des sciences techniques. Il sortait depuis deux ans avec une certaine Lisa Braeden.

A cette annonce, Castiel fronça le nez.

Il était le leader du Gang depuis l'an dernier, Gabriel lui ayant passé le flambeau. Étant le neveu du directeur de l'Académie, il avait également un petit frère nommé Sam. Il faisait honneur à la famille Winchester qui formait l'élite des chasseurs de fantôme depuis des générations.

Castiel reporta son attention sur la photo de Dean et eut soudain étrangement hâte d'être à demain.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi arrogant que le laissait paraître les circonstances ?

Après tout, il était le meilleur ami de Gabriel et bien que son frère puisse se montrer très superficiel, il ne serait pas resté si proche de lui s'il avait été un total abrutit. Le fait que son frère ait demandé à Dean de ''s'occuper de lui'' durant son absence prouvait également qu'il lui accordait toute sa confiance.

Décidant qu'il laisserait une chance au jeune chef du Gang, Castiel parcourut rapidement les biographies des autres membres.

Il dut admettre que Sam, le frère de Dean et Charlie, l'experte en informatique, avaient l'air plutôt gentils et d'avoir la tête moins enflée que leurs compagnons de chasse.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant la photo de Ruby, ayant presque l'impression qu'elle allait sortir de l'écran pour lui sauter à la gorge.

Jo, qui était plutôt mignonne, semblait également ne pas prendre son côté ''chasseuse'' à la légère. Peut-être qu'elles se montraient si ouvertement menaçantes pour compenser le fait qu'elles soient entourées d'une telle quantité de testostérone ?

Garth, le plus jeune, semblait un peu perdu sur le cliché, mais prêt à en découdre si l'occasion se présentait.

Chuck, le responsable du site, avait été pris en photo assis devant son ordinateur. Parfaitement dans son élément, il semblait par contre incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.

Le dernier, mais pas des moindres, était un garçon blond très séduisant nommé Balthazar. Il ne semblait pas avoir oublié qu'il était charmant, sa photo transpirant presque l'orgueil.

Okay, il ne se prenait apparemment pas pour de la merde, celui-là.

Castiel dut étouffer un éclat de rire en lisant sa biographie. Elle avait certainement été amélioré, car il ne croyait pas une seconde qu'il ait dû quitter l'Angleterre parce qu'il était recherché par le MI6 pour avoir démantelé une secte secrète de démons au sein de leur organisation.

Se forçant à ne pas retomber sur la photo de Dean Winchester, n'aimait pas les effets qu'elle avait sur son bas ventre, Castiel revint sur la page qui relatait les aventures du Gang des Chasseurs.

Tout en croquant dans une pomme, le jeune homme commença à lire et se laissa malgré lui prendre par l'intrigue. Ce Carver Edlund n'était la moitié d'un écrivain. Il avait beaucoup de talent et décrivait les situations comme s'il pouvait lire dans le cœur et l'esprit des protagonistes principaux. Castiel estima qu'il avait dû romancer la plupart des rebondissements, mais le tout formait une excellente nouvelle fantastique. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture de la première aventure, où son frère Gabriel apparaissait en héros aux côtés de Dean et Sam Winchester, il se surprit à éprouver beaucoup moins d'antipathie pour ce Gang que quelques heures auparavant.

Oui, ils se prenaient un peu trop au sérieux, mais tant que cela ne blessait à personne, il ne voyait vraiment pas quel mal il y avait à les laisser vivre dans leur monde fantasmagorique.

Il n'était par contre toujours pas intéressé par l'idée d'intégrer leur groupe. Lire leurs aventures n'était pas la même chose que de les vivre et Castiel n'était de toute façon pas le genre de nouvelles recrues qu'ils espéraient. Il se rendrait malgré tout à la réunion d'information et leur ferait savoir que le poste n'était pas pour lui. Il se conterait de les regarder agir comme le faisait les autres élèves de l'académie.

Éteignant son ordinateur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était prêt de minuit, Castiel alla se préparer pour la nuit avant de se glisser dans son lit.

Finalement, peut-être que sa rentrée à la Supernatural Académie ne serait pas si horrible que ça.

Ce fut sur cette idée qu'il s'endormit, ne se rendant pas compte que pour la première fois depuis son retour, un petit sourire sincère arquait ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>A bientôt !<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

**NOTE: Version relue et corrigée.**

**Je suis toujours ouverte aux remarques si j'ai omis une faute ou deux. **

Retrouvez à nouveau un POV de Dean. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Il était à peine huit heure du matin lorsque Dean passa la porte du QG du Gang des Chasseurs, plus communément appelé le Bunker. Il tenait son nom du fait qu'il se trouvait dans les caves de l'académie, dont les murs étaient renforcés de fer afin d'éviter à toute créature surnaturelle d'y pénétrer. Il s'agissait d'un immense sous-sol dont les parois étaient recouvertes tantôt de bibliothèques qui croulaient sous le poids d'ouvrages sur les esprits, les fantômes, les vampires, les loups garous, et toutes autres monstres, tantôt d'armoires remplis d'armes diverses, de cuve d'eau bénite et de sacs de gros sel. Au centre de la salle trônait une grande table rectangulaire où le Gang prenait quotidiennement place. On pouvait trouver une petite cuisine au fond à droite, meublée d'un frigo, d'une machine à café et d'un micro-onde au cas où ils devraient sauter le déjeuner. Mais ils ne l'utilisaient vraiment que pour préparer leur café matinal... et parfois nocturne. A gauche s'étendait l'installation informatique constituée de quatre ordinateurs derniers cris et de matériel spécialisé qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie les membres de _SOS Fantômes_. Pour sa part, Dean ne savait pas comment fonctionnait la moitié d'entre eux, se contentant de laisser tout le charabia technique à Sam, Chuck et Charlie. Tant qu'il était capable de se servir d'un détecteur EMF (de champs électromagnétiques), cela lui suffisait amplement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Dean tomba sur Chuck qui se servait une tasse de café. Il ne fut pas étonné qu'il soit déjà là. Son ami semblait passer le plus clair de son temps dans le Bunker, même durant les vacances.

_Salut Chucky, déclara-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Ce dernier ne leva le nez de son mug que pour lui faire la grimace. Il détestait quand on l'appelait comme ça, mais il était difficile de ne pas le faire lorsqu'il avait une tête de déterré comme aujourd'hui. Sa ressemblance avec la poupée tueuse ne faisait alors que s'accroître.

_Tu devrais arrêter de le surnommer comme ça. Ne soit pas étonné si un jour il te saute dessus avec un couteau à la main, lui conseilla Sam en passant devant son frère pour aller préparer son petit déjeuner.

Dean se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il accepta la tasse fumante que lui tendit son cadet avant de se tourner vers Chuck.

_Quoi de neuf en cette belle matinée de rentrée des classes ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton enjoué.

Il prit le temps de boire une longue gorgée de café avant de répondre :

_Rien de bien intéressant. L'EMF est plat depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. J'ai bien l'impression que pour la première fois en trois ans, nous allons vivre une rentrée plutôt calme.

Cette nouvelle ne fut apparemment pas au goût de Dean qui fit la moue et sortit de la cuisine pour fulminer dans son café. Chuck et Sam échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils connaissaient leur leader par cœur et ils savaient qu'après deux mois de vacances sans la moindre chasse aux fantômes, il se montrait toujours pressé d'en découdre à chaque rentrée scolaire.

Lorsque Dean s'assit à la table centrale, il y trouva Charlie et Jo qui discutaient joyeusement.

_Salut Dean-o, déclarèrent-elles en chœur.

_Il n'y a que Gabe qui ait le droit de m'appeler comme ça, grogna-t-il en retour, la mine sombre.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent alors immédiatement pour se placer de part et d'autre du chasseur et passer chacune un bras autour de ses épaules.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a notre pti chef aujourd'hui ? Déclara Charlie, faussement inquiète tout en fixant Jo, qui répondit sur le même ton :

_Je ne sais pas Charl's, peut-être qu'il s'est levé du mauvais pied ?

_Est-ce que la belle Lisa aurait-elle enfin comprit que tu n'es qu'un looser et ait décidé de soudainement jouer pour l'autre camp ? Le taquina la petite rouquine, faisant référence à son éternel béguin pour la petite amie de Dean depuis son arrivée à l'Académie.

Dean cessa enfin de bougonner pour éclater d'un rire outré.

_Tu as craqué ton slip ? Jamais elle ne quittera ce corps de rêve pour ta petite paire de loche ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Les deux filles se jetèrent un regard par-dessus la tête de Winchester pour échanger un sourire. Elles étaient vraiment les meilleures pour remonter le moral de leur ami depuis que Gabriel était partit. Elles lui déposèrent chacune un baiser exagérément bruyant sur chaque joue avant de reprendre leur place face à lui.

Chuck et Sam les rejoignirent et ils déjeunèrent en échangeant leurs récit de vacances tout en attendant l'arrivée du reste du Gang. Ruby et Garth furent les prochains à s'attabler à leurs côtés. La petite brune était en train de raconter son horrible été en camp de vacances lorsque la porte du Bunker s'ouvrit sur le dernier membre du groupe. En le voyant arriver, Dean ne put s'empêcher de retourner grogner dans sa tasse de café.

En l'espace de deux mois, Balthazar était devenu entre plus séduisant. Le soleil avait doré sa peau, faisant ressortir ses incroyables yeux couleur turquoise et il avait pris du muscle. S'il n'avait pas été un si bon chasseur, Dean l'aurait certainement déjà viré du groupe. Car là où lui ne jouait pas sans arrêt de son physique avantageux, Balthazar se servait toujours de sa belle gueule pour abuser de tout. Il flirtait avec tout ce qui bougeait, profitait des chasses pour se faire passer pour un chevalier en armure et négligeait sans arrêt le travail de recherche pour aller fanfaronner auprès de son ''fan club''. Ce qui énervait surtout Dean, c'était qu'il aurait certainement été exactement comme Balthazar s'il ne sortait pas avec Lisa. Et il n'aimait pas que ses propres défauts lui soient affichés sous le nez de cette manière.

_Salut tout le monde ! Déclara Balth, son accent british ne manquant jamais de faire son effet.

Ses amis lui répondirent tout aussi chaleureusement et il vint donner une tape sur l'épaule de Dean avant de s'asseoir à sa droite.

_Quoi de neuf, mon pote ?

Sonofabitch_, il n'était _pas _son pote! _

L'aîné des Winchester ignora sa question pour commencer la première réunion de l'année scolaire.

_Maintenant que l'on est _enfin_ au complet, débuta-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à son voisin de droite, Chuck peut enfin nous faire part des candidats les plus prometteurs de cette rentrée. N'oubliez pas qu'à 12h30, nous recevrons les chasseurs potentiels dans la bibliothèque. Je compte sur vous pour m'aider à choisir qui sera ou non sélectionné. Nous devrons avoir fait notre choix pour passer aux épreuves de terrain dès la fin de la semaine. Chuck, je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés, puis saisit les dossiers qui reposaient devant lui sur la table avant de déclarer :

_Cette année, j'ai réunis six profils qui me semblent intéressants. Depuis le départ de Gabe et d'Anna l'an dernier, notre équipe de terrain est réduite...

_Je suis là, moi, geignit Garth.

Tous préférèrent se taire plutôt que de faire remarquer au jeune garçon que ses aptitudes maladroites ne remplaceraient jamais deux excellents chasseurs comme Gabriel et Anna.

Se raclant la gorge, Chuck continua donc comme si de rien n'était.

_Comme tous les ans, Crowley nous a envoyé son dossier. Je sais qu'on le trouve tous avide à l'idée de faire partit de l'équipe et qu'il semble un peu trop aimer les créatures surnaturelles à ton goût, Dean...

L'aîné des Winchester acquiesça d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

_...mais ses aptitudes restent intéressantes. Cet été, il est partit dans les montagnes de Colorado a prétend avoir tué un Wendigo à lui tout seul. Si c'est vrai, c'est plutôt impressionnant et je pense qu'il serait bon d'au moins considérer sa candidature, proposa Chuck.

Tous se tournèrent en direction de Dean qui, même s'il était ouvert aux propositions, restait celui qui prenait les décisions finales. Voyant qu'il réfléchissait, Sam prit la parole.

_Je pense que ça vaut le coup de voir s'il a dit la vérité. Il sera facile de vérifier ses réelles capacités sur le terrain lors des épreuves. Ça ne nous coûte rien d'essayer.

Dean se tourna vers son petit frère et dissimula un sourire. Sammy avait vraiment grandi et mûri depuis quelque temps et il était fier du petit homme qu'il était en train de devenir. Il était bien plus posé et intelligent qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Bien qu'il n'appréciait que modérément Mark Crowley, il était prêt à lui laisser une chance.

_Tu as raison, Sammy. A moins qu'il ne rate les épreuves, je pense que Crowley serait une recrue intéressante, décida Dean.

Le cadet des Winchester fit une petite grimace lorsque son frère l'appela ''Sammy'', mais le reste de sa phrase fit naître un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

_Bien, reprit Chuck et mettant le dossier de Crowley de côté. Passons à Kevin Tran maintenant. Je sais qu'il est encore jeune et qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience sur le terrain, mais il a un don avec les langues et est passionné de symbologie. Cela pourrait beaucoup nous aider lorsque l'on tombe sur des runes ou des textes anciens. Je me suis permis de lui envoyer une lettre d'invitation. Il serait dommage de passer à côté d'une bonne recrue parce qu'il n'a que 13 ans.

Dean parcourut la table des yeux et ne vit que des mines enthousiastes. Il valida donc la candidature de Kevin.

Par la suite, le Gang des Chasseurs débattit sur le dossier de Meg Marster, la fille facile de l'académie, mais ils furent d'accord pour dire que son unique intérêt était de passer pour une héroïne afin d'augmenter sa liste de conquête. Seul Balthazar vint à sa défense, mais lorsque Jo laissa entendre qu'il ne prenait son partie que parce qu'ils sortaient actuellement ensemble, Dean mit fin au débat.

Le dossier de Meg fut le premier à être refusé, mais pas le dernier.

Gordon Walker, un élève de dernière année, se révéla une recrue prometteuse jusqu'à ce que Chuck fasse référence à ses ennuis avec la police pour brutalité et violence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un chasseur qui ne savait pas gérer sa colère. Ce cas leur était déjà arrivé avec un adolescent nommé Alastair, dont la folie meurtrière avait failli coûter la vie à Jo. Il avait été viré du Gang et de l'académie, mais son souvenir les hantait toujours.

Gordon fut rejeté.

Vint ensuite une jeune fille de 17 ans nommée Lilith. Son dossier semblait exemplaire, il alla donc rejoindre celui de Kevin et Crowley.

Enfin, Chuck garda le meilleur pour la fin.

_Ce candidat est très particulier. Il va entrer directement en 1ère et nous serons sûrement extrêmement sensibles à sa venue étant donné que c'est le petit frère de Gabriel, expliqua Chuck.

Dean leva les yeux de sa troisième tasse de café pour les écarquiller de surprise.

_Castiel ? S'enquit-il.

Tous ses amis se tournèrent dans sa direction pour l'interroger du regard.

_Tu le connais ? Demanda Ruby.

_Pas vraiment, non, avoua Dean, Gabe m'a appelé hier pour me prévenir de son arrivée, mais il m'a précisé que lui et son frère n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Je suis étonné qu'il soit intéressé par l'idée de faire partie du Gang.

_En réalité, précisa Chuck en se massant la nuque, mal alaise. J'ai aussi pris la liberté de lui envoyer une lettre d'invitation. Je me suis dit que ce n'était que normal étant donné son lignage. C'est toujours comme ça que l'on procède pour la famille des anciens membres, non ?

Surpassant sa surprise, Dean ne put qu'acquiescer. Il était vrai que dans son cas et celui de Sam, une place leur avait presque été réservée au sein du Gang depuis leur naissance leur père, leur mère, leurs oncles, leurs tantes, leurs cousins, leurs grands et arrières grands parents ayant tous été des chasseurs dans leur jeunesse.

_Oui, admit Dean presque à contre cœur. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait le bon profil. Gabe m'a un peu décrit le personnage. Apparemment et je cite, il serait ''barbant, introverti et pas facile à vivre''. Une vraie plaie quoi !

Il ne connaissait pas ce _Castiel_, mais il savait que tous étaient en train de penser qu'il serait bon d'avoir un autre Novak au sein du Gang des Chasseurs. Seulement, jamais il ne pourrait remplacer Gabriel à ses yeux.

_Nous verrons bien…Okay, l'affaire et donc réglée. Nous retrouverons donc Kevin et Castiel à la bibliothèque ce midi, vu qu'ils ont déjà été invités. Jo, je te laisse prévenir Lilith, vu que tu es dans sa classe. Je me chargerais de faire passer le mot à Crowley, résuma Chuck.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous sur le point de se lever pour rejoindre les autres élèves afin de participer à la rentrée comme des jeunes gens normaux, Balthazar tendit la main pour saisir le dossier de Castiel.

_Voyons voir s'il est aussi mignon que son frère, s'extasia-t-il en ouvrant la page pour directement tomber sur la photo du jeune Novak.

Dean l'aurait réprimandé s'il n'avait pas lui aussi été curieux de voir à quoi le frère de son meilleur ami pouvait bien ressembler. De plus, il serait plus facile pour lui de le surveiller s'il connaissant déjà son visage. Les trois filles se penchèrent également sur le dossier, se poussant du coude pour mieux voir. Jetant un œil à la photo par-dessus l'épaule de Balthazar, Dean sentit une étrange petite créature s'éveiller au creux de son ventre.

Sonofabitch…

Castiel Novak possédait ce qu'on appelle un physique étonnant. Il n'était pas laid, loin de là, seulement les caractéristiques de son visage formaient une combinaison vraiment singulière. Il possédait une peau pâle qui semblait aussi lisse qu'une pèche. Une touffe de cheveux indisciplinée d'un noir profond surmontait un large front. Deux immenses yeux d'un bleu céruléen fixaient l'objectif comme s'il pouvait lire dans vos pensées. Son nez était un peu large, mais pas désagréable. Ses lèvres, pulpeuses et bien dessinées, semblaient légèrement craquelées. Malgré la finesse de ses traits, sa mâchoire restait virile et son menton était orné d'une fossette discrète. Chez lui, l'alliance de tous ses éléments était étrangement fascinante.

Dean se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa bouche était restée légèrement ouverte.

Le petit monstre au creux de son ventre vibrait de satisfaction.

Il n'aimait pas cela... pas du tout.

C'est vrai qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Gabriel, hormis le fait qu'il était tous les deux séduisants, ils n'avaient aucun trait en commun. Castiel avait les yeux bleu alors que ceux son aîné étaient presque dorés et ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus foncés et épais que les longues mèches châtains claires qui retombaient tout le temps devant les yeux de Gabriel. Même la forme de leur visage était différente. Dean se souvint avoir déjà vu Michael Novak, leur frère aîné et put retrouver des similitudes entre lui et Castiel. Ils possédaient tout deux ce côté hanté et mystérieux qui manquait à l'extravagant Gabriel.

Dean jeta un rapide regard aux trois filles et à Balthazar pour remarquer qu'ils semblaient tous aussi troublés que lui par le visage du jeune homme. Le silence pensant qui était tombé sur le Bunker fut brisé par Balth lorsqu'il s'écria :

_Il est craquant, ce con !

Les filles éclatèrent de rire avant d'acquiescer. Dans leur coin, Sam, Garth et Chuck levèrent les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que Dean ne disait rien, ils se tournèrent tous dans sa direction. Se raclant à nouveau la gorge, rougissant comme une écolière, il déclara de sa voix la plus grave :

_Ouhais, mais tu trouverais une porte de garage craquante si elle pouvait te faire un sourire.

Balthazar fit mine de réfléchir à cette possibilité, avant de répondre :

_Ce n'est pas faux.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, la troublante découverte du visage de Castiel Novak momentanément oubliée.

Après avoir lavé leur mug dans l'évier de la cuisine et rangé les dossiers, les membres du Gang des Chasseurs quittèrent le Bunker pour remonter à la surface. Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir sombre qui semblait désaffecté et prirent tous des chemins différents afin de regagner les couloirs de l'académie. La position exacte de leur quartier général devait demeurer secrète afin d'éviter aux autres élèves de venir les importuner. Certains avaient déjà tenté de suivre l'un des membres du Gang pour découvrir l'emplacement du Bunker, mais sans succès. Ils connaissaient tous l'immense académie comme leur poche et savaient comment semer les petits plaisantins qui cherchaient à les duper.

Vu de l'extérieur, l'Académie des « Hommes de Lettres » pouvait ressembler à un vieux château hanté à la Poudlard. Actuellement, elle ne comptait pas moins de 500 élèves allant des sixièmes, aux terminales. Les dortoirs se trouvaient tous dans l'aile nord de l'école. Ceux des filles et des garçons étaient séparés par un grand escalier, mais il n'était pas rare de voir du passage entre les deux. Trois grandes salles communes étaient disséminées dans l'école, meublées de bibliothèques, d'ordinateurs, de télévisons et de jeux divers. Les élèves pouvaient y étudier, ou s'y détendre, selon leur désir. Les ailes est et sud étaient dédiés aux études. On y trouvait les bibliothèques scolaires, les salles de classes et le gymnase. L'école possédait également sa propre piscine et son terrain de football. Enfin, l'aile ouest était celle réservée aux cuisines, les élèves y trouvant une immense cafétéria où de très bons repas leur étaient servis matin, midi et soir. C'était aussi là que vivait le Gang des Chasseurs. Ils possédaient un dortoir privé, une salle d'entraînement et le Bunker se trouvait creusé au plus profond des fondations. Le reste des salles et couloirs ne servaient que de remises et étaient inutilisés depuis des années. Pour finir, un grand parc entourait la propriété et était jonché de petits kiosques et de bancs afin que les élèves puissent profiter du temps lorsqu'il était clément.

Aujourd'hui, Dean décida de passer par les jardins pour rejoindre l'entrée de l'académie. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter le visage de Castiel de ses pensées. Ses deux yeux d'un bleu impossible le hantaient. Lorsqu'il arriva face à la porte principale où tous les élèves s'agglutinaient pour se saluer et parler de leurs vacances, Dean releva les yeux et aperçut Lisa au beau milieu de la foule. Souriant, il poussa une fois de plus le souvenir de Castiel hors sa tête pour s'approcher de sa petite amie. Elle lui tournait le dos, discutant avec Mélanie et Dawn, ses deux meilleures amies. Sans attendre, il la saisit par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Poussant un petit cri de surprise, Lisa finit par éclater de rire lorsque Dean vint poser un baiser au creux de son cou et qu'elle le reconnut.

_Salut bébé, déclara-t-il.

La jeune fille se tourna et posa un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Tu n'es qu'un abruti, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-elle tout en l'enlaçant.

_C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Alors, comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

Comme souvent quand Lisa commençait à papoter, aimant lui donner tous les détails, même les plus insignifiants, Dean ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Il se contentait d'acquiescer de temps en temps pour donner le change. Mais soudain, ses yeux furent attirés par deux orbes bleus, surmontées par une touffe échevelée de cheveux noirs. Il ne sut comment il parvint à le localiser au sein de la cohue fourmillante de cette rentrée des classes, seulement il le reconnu immédiatement.

Castiel Novak.

* * *

><p>Vos avis ?<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

**NOTE: Version relue et corrigée.**

**Comme d'hab, si j'ai oublié des fautes, merci de me le dire ^^**

Retour dans la tête de Castiel !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la voiture des Novak en ce matin de premier jour de classes. La veille au soir, Michael était rentré très tard et saoul comme une outre. Castiel avait presque dû se battre avec lui pour qu'il se lève afin qu'il n'arrive pas en retard pour sa première journée à l'Académie des ''Hommes de Lettres''. La mine sombre et l'estomac toujours barbouillé, Michael avait avalé un café en quatrième vitesse et avait attendu son frère dans la voiture, refusant de l'aider à porter sa grosse valise. Castiel avait failli se casser la figure dans les escaliers étroits à plusieurs reprises. Ce fut, certes essoufflé, mais sain et sauf qu'il la fit enfin basculer dans le coffre avant de rejoindre Michael dans la voiture. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot durant la moitié du trajet, jusqu'à ce que Castiel pose enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille au soir :

_Pourquoi tu as jeté ma lettre venant du Gang des Chasseurs sans même me laisser la lire ?

Son frère se tendit visiblement, ses mains serrant le volant avec tant de force que ses jointures devinrent blanche. Il garda le silence pendant quelques minutes avant de répondre d'une voix suintant le dédain :

_Je refuse que tu fasses comme Gabriel et rejoigne cette bande de dégénérés. J'ai déjà rencontré ce Dean Winchester et c'est de la mauvaise graine. Ce gamin pue les ennuis à des kilomètres.

_Tu n'as jamais empêché à Gabe de le fréquenter. Pourquoi te soucis-tu soudain de mon bien être ? Demanda Castiel, vraiment curieux de l'étrange attitude de son frère.

Jamais auparavant Michael ne lui avait parlé de son aversion pour les activités extrascolaires de leur frère.

_Lui et toi êtes totalement différents. Vous n'avez pas été touché de la même manière par la mort de maman et le départ de papa. Gabriel est un battant, une force de la nature, je n'ai jamais craint l'influence de Winchester sur lui car c'était lui qui menait la danse dans leur petit groupe. Mais avec toi, ce n'est pas pareil, expliqua-t-il.

Castiel n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'il était faible ? Trop influençable ?

Son frère ne le connaissait vraiment pas ! Il avait grandi depuis son départ en Nouvelle Zélande. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon gracile et hyperémotif. Il avait appris à gérer ses angoisses et même s'il n'était pas devenu un modèle d'équilibre, il s'en sortait plutôt bien aux vues des circonstances.

_Que veux-tu dire exactement ? S'enquit-t-il, sa colère devenant de plus en plus difficile à dissimuler.

Michael lui jeta un bref regard en coin avant de souffler de dépit.

_Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas trop des semaines qui ont suivi la mort de maman, mais tu étais vraiment traumatisé. Tu ne parlais presque plus, tu avais le regard fixe et les seules choses que tu disais, c'était que tu entendais des voix dans ta tête. Gabe et moi ne te l'avons jamais dit, mais nous pensons que c'est en partit à cause de toi que papa nous a abandonné. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ton mutisme. Il te croyait devenu fou. Depuis ça va mieux, mais même à présent il y a des fois où tu me fais peur. Tu n'as pas d'amis Castiel, tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie, tu n'as jamais été attiré par quelqu'un... Tout ce que tu fais c'est lire et regarder le ciel par la fenêtre. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es d'un autre monde. Si j'ai jeté cette lettre c'est parce que les gens comme Dean Winchester et sa clique ne peuvent être que dangereux pour une personne... instable dans ton genre. Toutes ces histoires de fantôme, si tu commences à t'y intéresser, j'ai bien peur que tu recommences à ne plus pouvoir différencier la vraie vie de toutes ses conneries surnaturelles, termina Michael.

Castiel demeura bouche bée. Diverses émotions se bousculaient pour prendre l'avantage dans sa poitrine : la colère, la tristesse, l'incrédulité...

Comment ses frères avaient-ils put lui cacher que c'était à cause de lui que leur père était partit ?

Cela faisait des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, mais Castiel se surprit à sentir des larmes venir picoter le coin de ses yeux.

Michael se rendait-il compte de la cruauté de ses propos ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire ce genre de choses d'une voix si posée, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il ferait demain ?

Pendant une seconde, il se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt lui le psychopathe de la famille. Castiel était peut-être un peu perturbé, ça il en était conscient, mais il tentait de vaincre ses névroses. Alors que Michael restait calme, insensible. En cinq années, il n'avait pas changé, tel un robot répétant les mêmes gestes quotidiennement. Colère glaciale, irritabilité cruel, alcool mauvais, colère, irritabilité, alcool... Son cercle vicieux.

Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Castiel, mais il ne savait pas s'il voulait ou non les poser à son frère.

Que pouvait-il dire après de telles révélations ?

Son aîné le prenait pour un fou et ne lui accordait aucune confiance... et le pire était que malgré tout cela, il se moquait assez de son bien être pour l'abandonner et partir travailler à l'autre bout du monde.

Castiel eut soudain envie de frapper Michael, de littéralement lui casser la gueule. Mais il se retint.

En quoi cela l'avancerait-il ?

De toute manière, son frère aîné ne le connaissait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais compris et d'ici quelques minutes, il ferait entièrement partie de son passé. En cet instant précis, la bonne humeur constante de Gabriel lui manqua tellement qu'il en eut mal au ventre. Serrant les dents pour ravaler ses larmes et sa colère, Castiel passa le reste du trajet à regarder par la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent en vue de l'Académie des ''Hommes de Lettres'', il se sentit soudain plus serein. Il débutait un nouveau chapitre de sa vie et comptait bien enfermer son passé à double tour pour ne plus jamais y faire allusion. Michael arrêta la voiture à quelques mètres de l'entrée principale. Il ne sortit pas et Castiel lui en fut reconnaissant. Il attendit que son cadet ait récupéré sa valise avant de poser la main sur la poignée, prêt à le rejoindre, mais Castiel l'arrêta.

_Pas la peine de jouer au frère modèle. Bon voyage. Adieu.

Michael le regarda à travers la fenêtre pendant quelques instants et il lui sembla qu'une ombre de tristesse passait dans ses yeux bleus. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde et il était fort possible que Castiel l'ai imaginé. La saluant d'un simple signe de tête, son frère démarra et s'éloigna sur le chemin.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Castiel eut l'impression de réellement pouvoir respirer pour la première fois depuis des mois... depuis qu'il avait quitté la Nouvelle Zélande.

Récupérant sa valise, il se tourna en direction de l'académie et resta bouche bée malgré lui. On se serait cru projeté au moyen âge ou dans l'univers de Harry Potter. L'école était immense et, vraiment magnifique, se surprit-il à penser. Un petit sourire admiratif venant flotter sur ses lèvres, Castiel suivit le flux de jeunes gens de tout âge qui s'amoncelait devant la grande porte d'entrée en bois sombre. Il ne put s'empêcher de garder la tête levée tant les hautes tours le fascinaient. Ne regardant pas vraiment où il marchait, Castiel se prit soudain les pieds dans la valise de l'élève qui le précédait. Tombant en avant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il atterrit contre un torse compact qui avait semblé apparaître de nul part. Deux bras musclés le remirent d'aplomb et une voix étonnement grave retentit à ses oreilles, pleine d'humour :

_Et bien, tu parles d'une arrivée fracassante !

Les yeux de Castiel quittèrent le torse recouvert d'un fin tee-shirt vert et d'une chemise à carreaux aux tons marron qui venait de lui sauver la mise, pour atterrir sur la paire d'yeux la plus verte qui lui ait été donné de voir. Il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu qu'en photo.

Dean Winchester.

Il était mille fois plus beau en vrai que sur le site internet. Il émanait de lui une légère odeur de cuir, d'herbe fraîche et une nuance sucrée qui ressemblait à de la tarte aux pommes.

Un petit sourire incertain flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Castiel de la tête aux pieds, s'assurant certainement qu'il allait bien. Réalisant qu'il n'était pas très poli de dévisager un inconnu à la manière d'un naufragé affamé devant un morceau de viande, le jeune Novak se racla la gorge pour souffler un simple :

_Merci.

Quelque chose assombrit soudain les pupilles limpides de Dean et Castiel se demanda s'il venait de faire une bêtise. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Winchester le contredit lorsqu'il lui tendit la main pour se présenter.

_Je suis Dean Winch...

Mais il fut soudain coupé par la paire de bras qui vint encercler son cou pour le forcer à tourner la tête. Les deux extrémités aux propriétés poulpesques appartenaient à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux sombres extrêmement jolie.

_Dean, bébé, tu viens, on va être en retard à la réunion d'information, annonça-t-elle d'une voix faussement geignarde qui donna la nausée à Castiel.

Elle agissait comme si elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Dean, apparemment ennuyé, lança un rapide sourire d'excuse au jeune Novak avant de saisir la main de sa petite amie pour lui déclarer d'un air important :

_Réserve moi une place à côté de toi, j'arrive tout de suite. Je dois m'occuper de ce nouvel élève.

_Pourquoi ? Minauda-t-elle en se collant tout contre son petit ami, agissant toujours comme si Castiel n'existait pas.

_C'est le frère de Gabe, je n'ai pas le choix. Je lui ai promis. Tu sais bien que sinon... répondit Dean, ne dissimulant pas le fait que cela l'ennuyait beaucoup.

Castiel fut étonné d'éprouver une once de tristesse à l'idée que Dean Winchester ne daignait lui adresser la parole que parce qu'il était le frère de son meilleur ami. Voyant que sa peau de colle de petite amie ne le lâcherait pas aussi facilement, le jeune Novak lui facilita la tâche.

_Tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Merci quand même, mais je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi-même, okay ? Salut, annonça-t-il en les contournant pour prendre le chemin de l'entrée.

Il se rendit compte que son ton avait été un peu glacial, mais il n'avait pas aimé que Dean laisse entendre qu'il n'était qu'une corvée dont il devait se charger pour faire plaisir à Gabriel. Castiel éprouva presque une joie malsaine lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Winchester l'appeler à deux reprises. Mais il ne se retourna pas.

Il n'était plus un enfant ! Il en avait assez que les gens se précipitent sans arrêt pour le protéger. Avaient-ils tous oublié qu'il avait vécu sans l'aide de personne depuis l'âge de 12 ans ?

Bref, Castiel pénétra dans l'académie, les yeux toujours levés d'admiration devant les hauts plafonds peints avec magnificence et les moulures qui décoraient les murs.

_Wouha... souffla-t-il alors qu'il suivait la file d'élèves jusqu'à une grande salle toute en longueur meublée de plusieurs centaines de chaises. Une estrade se trouvait tout au fond, dominant la foule, un micro étant pour le moment l'unique élément qui la constituait. Mais à en juger par le fait que les jeunes gens s'installaient tous sur une chaise, Castiel devina qu'ils allaient bientôt assister à une sorte de discours de bienvenue. Une fois de plus, oublieux des personnes qui l'entouraient, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'on lui adressait la parole. Daignant enfin quitter les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le parc luxuriant des yeux, Castiel reporta son attention sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

_Salut, toi, déclara-t-il sur un ton charmeur tout en le dévisageant comme s'il était une sucrerie sur pattes.

Il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt craquant, ses beaux yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le turquoise pétillants de malice alors qu'un sourire renversant arquait ses lèvres.

_Tu disais ? Demanda Castiel, s'excusant de son inattention par un léger rictus d'excuse.

_Je te demandais juste ton nom et ton âge pour que je puisse te montrer ta place, répondit le séduisant blond avec un léger accent anglais.

Le jeune Novak ne remarqua que maintenant qu'il tenait une sorte de liste entre ses mains. Il devina qu'il devait être chargé de s'occuper de la répartition des nouveaux.

_Castiel Novak, j'entre en 1ère littéraire avec option linguistique, l'informa-t-il.

_Balthazar Roché, mais on m'appelle Balth, enchanté de te rencontrer.

Il savait déjà qui il était, ayant reconnu son visage à partir de la photo qu'il avait découvert la veille sur le site du Gang des Chasseurs. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins dégoulinant de prétention en personne, ce qui était une très bonne chose.

Même s'il n'avait jamais été très observateur de la nature humaine, Castiel devina malgré tout que Balthazar l'avait également reconnu comme étant le frère de Gabriel, mais il apprécia qu'il n'en fasse pas référence. Au lieu de cela, il chercha son nom sur la liste, l'annota puis l'invita à le suivre. Une fois qu'il fut installé à l'avant dernier rang, non loin de la fenêtre, Castiel lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire de sa valise, qui était plutôt encombrante.

_Je m'occupe de ça, déclara Balthazar en lui prenant la hanse des mains, c'est dans mes attribution, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant que Castiel n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

_Okay.

_Tu la retrouveras avec les autres dans l'entrée. N'hésite pas à venir me trouver si tu as la moindre question. Charlie, qui est là-bas, te donnera ton emploi du temps et un plan de l'école à la fin de la réunion.

Il lui montra une jeune fille rousse du doigt. Elle était en train d'installer un garçon au premier rang. Elle faisait elle aussi partit du Gang des Chasseurs.

Avaient-ils tous le devoir d'accueillir les nouveaux ?

Jetant un œil aux alentours, Castiel vit qu'en effet, Ruby et Jo se promenaient également entre la foule d'élèves à la recherche des petits nouveaux. Les frères Winchester n'étaient par contre nulle part en vue.

Peut-être qu'ils se pensaient trop important pour accomplir cette tâche... pensa Castiel avec une moue dédaigneuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le fait que Dean ait besoin d'une excuse pour venir lui parler le dérangeait tant, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier son air ennuyé quand il s'était adressé à sa petite amie.

Et dire que la veille au soir il avait eu hâte de rencontrer Winchester... Finalement, c'était Balthazar qui se révélait être le plus sympathique des deux.

Son début de mépris envers Dean ne fit qu'augmenter d'un cran lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle aux bras de sa magnifique petite amie et que plus de la moitié des élèves accueillirent son entrée comme s'il était une célébrité. Le petit sourire suffisant qui ornait ses lèvres et le signe de main faussement modeste qu'il agita en direction de son ''fan-club'' finit de persuader Castiel que ce garçon était exactement ce qu'il redoutait : un bouffon prétentieux.

Alors qu'il allait détourner son attention du couple vedette de l'académie, Dean croisa soudain le regard du jeune Novak. Il resta alors figé sur place comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Ses yeux verts possédaient un terrible pouvoir et Castiel détesta immédiatement l'effet qu'ils avaient sur son corps. Son traître de cœur s'emballait comme un fou et une petite coulée de magma sembla descendre le long de ses reins. Bien qu'il n'ait que très rarement éprouvé ce sentiment, Castiel n'était pas un abrutit et pouvait reconnaître les symptômes de l'attraction physique quand ils se présentaient. Ce qu'il n'arrivait par contre pas à comprendre était la raison de son inexplicable attirance pour ce garçon. D'habitude, lorsqu'il craquait pour quelqu'un, s'était après des semaines, voir des mois d'amitié. Michael avait visé juste tout à l'heure lorsqu'il avait dit que Castiel n'avait jamais eu de relations amoureuses. Trop timide, il s'était toujours trouvé incapable de faire part de ses sentiments aux deux uniques personnes pour qui il avait éprouvé une attirance. Une jeune fille, Amélia et un garçon nommé Jimmy. Mais là encore, ses sentiments n'étaient apparus qu'au bout de trois ou quatre mois et n'avaient jamais possédé l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant sous le regard de Dean Winchester. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

Et le pire était qu'il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour lui.

Castiel fut obligé de s'arracher aux yeux de Dean avant d'entrer en combustion spontanée. Focalisant son attention sur l'estrade face à lui, il tenta d'éluder les deux points brûlants qui lui transperçaient le crâne sous le regard toujours posé sur lui. Enfin, il sentit l'attention de Winchester se détourner de lui. Jetant un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, il souffla de répit quand il vit que Dean et sa petite amie s'étaient installés au dernier rang à l'opposé d'où il était assis.

Castiel n'eut qu'à patienter quelques minutes de plus avant que tout le monde ait pris place dans la salle. Une jeune fille brune au visage rond et aux yeux couleur chocolat vint occuper le siège voisin du sien.

_Salut, moi c'est Meg, le salua-t-elle en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Elle semblait plutôt amicale.

_Bonjour. Castiel Novak...

_Je sais, le coupa-t-elle, le regard brillant. Tout le monde ne parle que de toi depuis que tu es tombé dans les bras de Dean Winchester. Très belle entrée en matière.

Le jeune homme grinça les dents, très agacé par cette annonce. Devinant son malaise, Meg ajouta d'une voix de conspiratrice :

_Ne t'en fais pas. Ici, les potins s'envolent aussi vite que le vent, d'ici ce midi, tout le monde aura oublié ne serait-ce que ton existence. Remarque, peut-être pas dans ton cas. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le petit frère du _Grand_ Gabriel Novak entre à la Sup Académie.

_Je n'ai rien à voir avec mon frère, grogna Castiel.

Arriverait-il un jour à ce qu'on le considère autrement que comme le cadet du _vénéré Gabe_ ?

_Je vois ça et ce n'est pas plus mal. Sans lui manquer de respect, je n'ai jamais été très fan de ton frérot. Tu m'as l'air bien plus intéressant que lui, avoua Meg avant de lui faire un clin d'œil complice.

_Tu ne me connais même pas, rétorqua-t-il, cette jeune fille lui tapant déjà sur les nerfs.

Il n'aimait pas les gens qui se montraient trop familier dès la première rencontre.

_C'est justement ton côté mystérieux qui m'intrigue, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Elle avait de la répartie, remarqua Castiel en levant un sourcil.

Peut-être que cette Meg n'était pas aussi enquiquinante que ça après tout...

Il devait apprendre à cesser de juger les gens trop vite. Se redressant sur sa chaise, il décida de se montrer plus amicale.

_Tu es en quelle classe ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire avenant.

_1ère littéraire, option histoire, lui apprit-elle.

_Moi aussi, sauf que j'ai choisi la linguistique. On aura sûrement pas mal de cours en commun.

Meg allait lui répondre lorsque soudain, on tapota trois fois dans le micro depuis l'estrade. Toute la salle se tue et tous se tournèrent en direction de l'homme qui se tenait debout devant eux.

Il s'agissait de Bobby Singer, le directeur de l'Académie des « Hommes de Lettres ».

Si Castiel ne l'avait pas déjà croisé dans les rues de Lawrence dans sa jeunesse, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé en directeur d'école. Au lieu de porter un costume ou une cravate, cet homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était vêtu d'un vieux jean, d'une large chemise à carreau et portait une casquette qui semblait avoir vu de meilleurs jours. Une barbe rude ombrait ses joues et son regard perçant observait les élèves devant lui pour s'assurer qu'ils l'écoutaient tous. Une fois qu'il fut certain que les 500 jeunes gens présents devant lui étaient tous attentifs, il déclara :

_Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à l'Académie des « Hommes de Lettres. » Avant tout, je voudrais m'excuser auprès des anciens élèves pour ce petit discours qu'ils doivent connaître aussi bien que moi, mais il est important que les nouveaux sachent dès à présent dans quel guêpier ils ont mis les pieds.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux, étonné par le ton grognon du directeur et son vocabulaire plutôt direct.

_Déjà, je voudrais mettre une chose au clair : cette école est hantée. Ce ne sont pas des balivernes ni du folklore. Il faut que cette idée entre dans vos petits crânes dès à présent sinon vous risquez de vous mettre en danger, vous et vos petits camarades. Ça fait presque un siècle qu'il n'y a pas eu de mort à la Supernatural Académie et ce n'est pas cette année que ça va changer, capich ? Alors ne jouez pas aux héros et ne soyez pas abrutis, si vous assistez à la moindre manifestation étrange, vous avez le devoir de déguerpir pour laisser les professionnels se charger du problème. Des systèmes d'alerte sont disposés un peu partout dans l'enceinte de l'école. Soyez attentifs et tâchez de connaître leur emplacement le plus tôt possible. Sans plus de préambule, je vais laisser la parole au chef du Gang des Chasseur et à ses subordonnés afin qu'ils vous énoncent les consignes de sécurité de l'académie, termina Bobby.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit alors lorsque Dean Winchester se leva de sa chaise.

Il fut suivit par les six autres membres du Gang qui souriaient et saluaient leur petit ''fan club'' alors qu'ils traversaient la salle.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de laisser retomber son visage entre ses mains en signe d'exaspération. En remarquant qu'il était le seul à ne pas applaudir la _dream team_ de l'école, Meg se pencha vers lui pour lui faire remarquer :

_Tu dois être le premier nouveau à ne pas te montrer fasciné par _Mister _Winchester et sa clique.

_C'est peut-être parce que la crédulité ne fait pas partit de mon caractère, répondit tout simplement Castiel.

Il laissa échapper une sorte de petit grognement lorsque Dean se tint au bord de l'estrade et se prosterna devant la foule en délire, un sourire éclatant éclairant son visage trop séduisant.

Les yeux de Meg passèrent du leader des chasseurs à Castiel et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_C'est moi ou tu as une dent contre Dean Winchester ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose en lui qui ne me revient pas. Disons que c'est physique. Je trouve qu'il a une tête à claque, avoua-t-il à mi-voix pour s'assurer que Meg serait la seule à l'entendre.

_Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Il est trop beau pour être honnête, confia la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas cessé d'applaudir pour autant.

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'acclames comme toute cette bande de mouton ?

Castiel aurait aimé ne pas se montrer si méprisant, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait été si rapidement monté contre quelqu'un.

_Ce n'est pas lui que j'applaudis, c'est Balth, avoua Meg.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Castiel se rendit compte que le chasseur blond avait les yeux rivés sur sa voisine et qu'il lui envoyait des clins d'œil coquins.

Okay, pas besoin de s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble.

Les élèves ne retrouvèrent leur calme que lorsque les membres du Gang furent tous montés sur l'estrade et que l'aîné des Winchester eut saisit le micro entre ses doigts.

_Bonjour la Sup Académie ! S'exclama-t-il comme une rock star pendant un concert.

La foule lui répondit par une nouvelle ovation.

_C'est pas vrai... souffla Castiel en levant les yeux au ciel.

Vivement que cette réunion soit terminée pour qu'il puisse enfin commencer sa journée sans l'omniprésence de Dean Winchester.

_Tout d'abord, tout comme notre cher Bobby, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre école. Sans plus de préambule, je vais laisser la place à Chuck qui va vous exposer les règles de sécurité de l'académie.

Dean, à la plus grande surprise de Castiel, céda le micro à son ami et recula jusqu'au fond de l'estrade pour souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de son petit frère, Sam. Le cadet des Winchester lui répondit en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_Règle numéro 1, déclara Chuck d'une voix tremblante, pas de promenade dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu de 21 heures. Les créatures surnaturelles peuvent se manifester n'importe quand, mais leur période favorite reste la nuit. En pleine journée, il est facile de localiser la menace au beau milieu d'une foule d'élèves, alors que si vous vous promenez tout seul dans les couloirs à la lueur de la lune, vous risquez gros. Notre Gang a placé de nombreuses caméras dans la plupart des zones communes de l'école. Elles ne tournent que pendant la nuit afin de nous assurer au mieux de votre sécurité. Il arrive aussi très souvent que nous fassions des rondes dans l'aile des dortoirs. Il ne sert donc à rien de tenter de faire le mur car nous le saurons forcément.

Castiel n'aimait pas savoir que ses moindres faits et gestes pouvaient être enregistrés par une caméra. Mais étant donné qu'il ne comptait pas faire de promenade nocturne, il ne se sentit pas vraiment concerné par cette règle.

_Règle numéro 2, en cas de manifestation surnaturelle, même la plus bénigne, vous DEVEZ nous prévenir en actionnant l'alarme la plus proche. Ne restez pas sur place, rejoignez le plus vite possible une salle commune où vous serez pris en charge par un membre du Gang afin d'en apprendre plus sur la créature que vous avez vu. Comme l'a dit Monsieur Singer...

_Bobby, le reprit le directeur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Chuck lui jeta un rapide regard navré avant de continuer.

_...Bobby, ne jouez pas aux héros. Les esprits ne plaisantent pas et vous pourriez risquez votre vie. Règle numéro 3 : Si vous rencontrez la moindre inquiétude face aux événements surnaturels qui prennent place dans cette école, n'ayez pas peur d'en parler à l'un de vos professeurs ou à un membre du Gang. Un numéro de téléphone est disponible dans chaque salle commune et il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous aider. En cas de réel traumatisme, nous vous confiront à Monsieur le... Bobby, qui se chargera de votre transférer dans une nouvelle école. Il n'y aucune honte à cela, tout ce qui nous importe est votre sécurité et votre bien être, termina Chuck.

Un silence pesant retomba sur la salle suite à son intervention. Il repassa rapidement le micro à Bobby, qui reprit :

_J'espère que vous avez tous bien saisit l'importance de ces règles. Je vous prie de bien mémoriser les bobines des membres du Gang des Chasseurs afin de pouvoir les reconnaître en cas de soucis. Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, comme chaque année, quatre soirées dansantes seront organisées par le comité de l'Académie HDL, présidé par Mlle Lisa Braeden.

La jolie petite amie de Dean se leva à son tour de son siège pour rapidement saluer la foule d'élèves qui se tourna dans sa direction. Elle reprit rapidement sa place.

Castiel aurait dû s'en douter. Là où dans tous les autres lycées, le quaterback sortait avec la chef des pompom girls, ici, le chef du Gang des Chasseurs sortait avec la présidente des élèves.

_Tu parles d'un cliché..._

___Le premier aura lieu pour Halloween, le deuxième à Noël, le troisième pour la St Valentin et le dernier à la fin de l'année scolaire. Je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais je crois bien qu'une sorte de thème est à chaque fois imposé. Bref, toutes les infos concernant la vie quotidienne de l'académie seront affichées dans l'entrée et dans les salles communes au cours de l'année. Parlons à présent des cours. Si vous ne possédez pas encore votre emploi du temps, Charlie Bradbury ici présente vous le remettra à la fin de cette réunion avec un plan complet de ce labyrinthe qui ose se faire appeler école. Les cours commencent le plus souvent à 8h pour finir à 15h. Vous prendrez votre pause déjeunée dans la cafétéria située dans l'aile ouest de l'école. L'Académie des ''Hommes de Lettres'' vous propose pas mal d'activités extrascolaires. Pour toutes les connaître, rendez-vous encore une fois dans les salles communes. Je pense ne rien avoir oublié..., conclut Bobby en se grattant le crâne sous sa casquette.

Sam fit un pas dans sa direction pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille.

_Ah oui, se rappela le directeur. Merci Sammy. Vos week-end sont totalement libres, vous pouvez donc sortir en ville et découcher. Tant que vous être frais et dispo pour reprendre les cours le lundi matin, je me moque bien que vous rentriez à moitié saoul le samedi soir. La consommation d'alcool est par contre interdite dans l'enceinte de l'académie. Et je vous rappelle que le parc fait _également_ partie de l'école, précisa Bobby, ses yeux venant se fixer sur Balthazar qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, un sourire innocent arquant ses lèvres. Mais dès que le directeur eut à nouveau de dos tourné, il leva un pouce en direction de la foule, leur faisant comprendre qu'il se moquait bien de cette règle.

_Balth organise des soirées non officielles presque tous les vendredi soir dans un coin du parc, souffla Meg à l'oreille de Castiel. Et disons qu'elles sont plutôt... enflammées.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête attendu. Lui-même n'avait pas l'habitude de boire ni de faire la fête. Même en Nouvelle Zélande, il préférait toujours passer la soirée devant un bon livre qu'à se remplir le gosier de bière et à se ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

_Les dortoirs NE SONT PAS mixte, reprit Bobby, son regard transperçant presque le crâne des jeune gens sur qui il s'attarda. Meg fut l'une d'entre elle, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire sans rougir.

_Je me fous bien de ce que vous faites tant que vous ne nuisez pas au bon fonctionnement de l'école et que vous restez prudents, mais je vous préviens que si on me rapporte pour la énième fois qu'un certain type de tapage nocturne continue de troubler le sommeil de mes élèves, je serais obligé de sévir, prévint le directeur sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente rentrée des classes et vous retrouverai à midi pour le déjeuner.

Bobby éteignit le micro et cette fois-ci Castiel se joignit aux autres pour l'applaudir. Il aimait beaucoup l'honnêteté et le côté bourru au grand cœur du directeur.

Lorsque Meg se leva, il l'imita, la suivant à travers la foule jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant Charlie qui se tenait face à l'estrade.

La jeune rouquine lui accorda un petit sourire alors qu'elle lui tendait son emploi du temps et une copie du plan de l'académie.

_On se voit à 12h30 pour la réunion du Gang, lui souffla-t-elle afin qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

Castiel se rappela soudain de sa convocation et souffla de dépit.

Lui qui avait espéré passer le reste de la journée sans recroiser le chemin de Dean Winchester...

Il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un petit signe de tête avant de rejoindre Meg qui l'attendait à seulement quelques pas. Elle était en compagnie de Balthazar qui la serrait contre lui, déposant une suite de baisers humides sur ses lèvres.

_Ah, Cassie, je vois que tu as déjà rencontré la plus belle, déclara le chasseur british en se tournant vers lui.

Castiel détestait ce surnom, mais venant d'un ancien ami de Gabriel, cela ne le surpris pas.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît.

_Comme tu veux, accorda Balthazar en haussant les épaules.

_Tu as quoi comme premier cours ? Lui demanda Meg en quittant les bras de son petit ami pour regarder son emploi du temps par-dessus son épaule.

Il s'avéra qu'ils avaient tous les deux une heure de littérature étrangère. Balthazar, qui ne devait pas entrer en classe avant le début de l'après-midi, proposa de les accompagner jusqu'au leur salle de classe. En repassant dans le hall d'entrée, Castiel voulut récupérer sa valise, mais le chasseur blond le stoppa.

_Ne t'en fais pas, quelqu'un se chargera de l'emporter dans ta chambre.

Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans les couloirs labyrinthiques de l'académie, Meg et Balthazar le régalant d'anecdotes et lui expliquant un peu comment s'y retrouver. Mais à mi-chemin, Castiel se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son sac de cours dans sa valise. Leur promettant qu'il saurait retrouver son chemin sans se perdre grâce au plan, il revint sur ses pas en courant pour ne pas arriver en retard en classe.

Heureusement, il retrouva le hall d'entrée sans soucis et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que sa valise était encore là, parmi toutes les autres. S'agenouillant, il entreprit de récupérer son sac à dos lorsqu'une ombre s'abattit soudain sur lui. Levant les yeux, étonnés, Castiel crut que son cœur allait s'envoler de sa poitrine lorsqu'il découvrit de qui il s'agissait.

Dean Winchester, le dominant de toute sa taille, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le considérait avec contrariété.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Castiel d'une voix encore plus rauque que son baryton habituel.

Il se redressa en faisant basculer son sac à dos sur l'une de ses épaules, le toisant du regard. Cela se révéla difficile étant donné que le chasseur aux yeux verts le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Il garda le silence, le dévisageant comme s'il tentait de lire dans ses pensées. Castiel resta de marbre, obligeant son rythme cardiaque à calmer la cadence.

_Tu n'es vraiment pas facile à cerner, tu sais ? Déclara Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

_C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu _me cernes_, comme tu dis, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux, apparemment étonné par tant d'hostilité. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude qu'on le considère avec un dédain si évident.

_Écoute, je veux juste tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Gabe. Il tient à toi et m'a demandé de veiller sur tes petites fesses en attendant son arrivée, répliqua Dean.

_Je le sais et c'est bien ça le problème, rétorqua Castiel en roulant des yeux. Je n'ai ni envie, ni besoin que tu veilles sur mes_ petites fesses._

Winchester le considéra un instant en plissant les yeux avant de hausser les épaules, abandonnant apparemment leur duel de regard.

_Comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu rencontres un problème et que personne n'est là pour t'aider.

_Je sais m'occuper de moi-même, merci bien, lui rappela Castiel pour la seconde fois de la journée. Et si j'ai un souci, je peux toujours demander à Meg ou à Balthazar. Ils se sont montrés assez amicaux pour m'adresser la parole d'eux même et non pas uniquement ''_parce que Gabe leur avait demandé''_.

Le mépris était à présent incontestable dans sa voix. Dean sembla enfin comprendre d'où venait le problème, mais au lieu de contredire Castiel, il poussa le bouchon encore plus loin.

_Si tu te fis à des gens comme Meg et Balthazar, je comprends pourquoi ton frère m'a demandé de faire gaffe à toi. Tu as vraiment un très mauvais instinct de survie.

_Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre mon instinct...

Leur dispute fut soudain stoppée par l'arrivée de Sam Winchester. Un grand sourire ornant son visage séduisant entouré de longues mèches châtain, il ne sembla pas discerner la tension à couper au couteau qui pesait sur son frère et Castiel. Tendant sa main au jeune Novak, il déclara d'une voix enjouée :

_Salut, je suis Sam Winchester. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

Castiel lui serra la main, lui accordant un sourire sincère avant de se tourner vers Dean pour souffler :

_Voilà comment on accueille quelqu'un, pas en lui balançant à la figure qu'il n'est qu'une corvée dont il est forcé de s'occuper alors qu'il préférerait passer la matinée à peloter sa petite amie dans un coin sombre.

Sur ce et n'oubliant pas de saluer Sam, Castiel fit volte-face pour disparaître dans un couloir.

__Sonofabitch_…Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, abruti ! Raisonna la voix de Dean dans son dos.

Il ne se retourna pas et retrouva sans mal le chemin de sa salle de classe.

Lorsqu'il y entra, le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. S'installant à côté de Meg, il devait porter sa contrariété sur son visage car elle lui demanda si tout allait bien. Après l'avoir rassurée, Castiel reporta son attention sur le professeur qui venait d'entrer. Au passage, il remarqua qu'une jeune fille blonde, qu'il reconnut comme étant Jo Harvelle, un autre membre du Gang des Chasseurs, lui jetait sans arrêt des regards en coin.

Il souffla de dépit, déjà fatigué.

Et dire que la journée ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

><p>Alors ? Des remarques ? Conseils ? Avis éclairés ?<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

**NOTE: Version relue et corrigée.**

**J'attend vos remarques en cas d'oubli !**

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Dean resta estomaqué par ce que Castiel venait de lui dire. Il le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir menant aux salles de classe avant de s'exclamer :

__Sonofabitch…_Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, abruti !

Mais Castiel continua son chemin sans se retourner. Soufflant de dépit, Dean reporta son attention sur Sam qui retenait tant bien que mal un éclat de rire.

_Quoi ? S'énerva l'aîné des Winchester.

_Rien... c'est juste que... il t'a carrément rabattu le caquet. Je l'aime bien, répondit Sam.

Passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère, Dean lui frotta vigoureusement le crâne pour le faire enrager. Il savait que son cadet détestait que l'on touche à ses cheveux. S'arrachant à l'étreinte de son aîné en geignant, Sam s'écria :

_Arrête ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Jess juste avant les cours, tu vas tout gâcher.

Roulant des yeux devant la coquetterie de son frère, Dean lui sourit.

_Dépêche, je ne voudrais pas que tu arrives en retard. Embrasse ta petite amie pour moi, Sammy.

Sam fit la grimace.

_Je ne suis plus un gamin, arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Et puis, Jess n'est pas ma petite amie... pas encore, ajouta-t-il avec un air rêveur.

Saluant son frère d'un signe de main, Sam disparut à son tour dans le couloir menant à l'aile est. Le sourire que Dean était parvenu à fixer sur ses lèvres fondit comme neige au soleil à l'instant où il se retrouva seul. Baissant les yeux, il s'accroupit devant la valise de Castiel lorsqu'il remarqua que dans sa hâte de le fuir, il ne l'avait pas bien refermée. Remontant la fermeture correctement, Dean laissa ses doigts tripoter le petit badge accroché à la hanse où le nom de Castiel Novak était inscrit d'une écriture élégante. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le fait que le frère de son meilleur ami ne semble pas l'apprécier le touchait autant. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était en manque d'amitié, il était parfaitement heureux avec son entourage actuel. En réalité, il possédait les meilleurs amis du monde. Il ne comprenait donc pas la présence de ce poids douloureux dans sa poitrine depuis que Castiel avait ignoré ses appelles lors de leur première altercation.

Pourtant au début, tout s'était déroulé à merveille. Il était parvenu à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'étale par terre et lorsque ses yeux avaient plongé dans les siens, Dean s'était comme retrouvé plongé dans un autre univers. Hors du temps, à des millions de kilomètres de cette planète, ces deux orbes aussi bleus que les cieux avaient fait naître une étrange vague euphorique au creux de sa poitrine. Quand il avait entendu la voix de Castiel pour la première fois, l'euphorie avait fait place à une langue de feu qui avait ravagé son bas ventre. Comment un garçon si jeune pouvait-il déjà posséder une voix si grave, si profonde ? Tel du miel sur une gorge enrouée, elle lui avait elle aussi fait un effet inouï.

Dean n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par une personne de son sexe auparavant, bien qu'il ne soit pas aveugle au charme d'un garçon comme Balthazar ou encore Gabriel. Seulement avec Castiel, un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas, l'attraction avait été immédiate.

Déjà lorsqu'il avait vu sa photo, il en avait senti les prémisses vibrer le long de son être. De le rencontrer en personne l'avait troublé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Mais il avait fallu que Lisa arrive et gâche tout.

Ce que Castiel avait pris pour du mépris de sa part n'avait été qu'un mensonge afin de forcer sa petite amie à lui lâcher la grappe pendant deux secondes. Il aurait mille fois préféré faire visiter l'école au jeune Novak plutôt que de ''peloter sa copine dans un coin sombre'', comme il l'avait dit plus tôt.

Parfois, Dean se détestait. Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de créer ce personnage de parfait bouffon arrogant qui semblait tant plaire à son fan club ? Il n'était pas du tout comme ça et il aurait aimé montré son vrai visage à Castiel. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avouer à la fille la plus populaire de l'académie qu'il aurait préféré passer la matinée avec un autre garçon plutôt qu'à son bras ? Non ?

Les seuls qui le connaissaient vraiment étaient les membres du Gang des Chasseurs. Et encore, il n'avait jamais été très proche de Ruby et de Balthazar. Ils semblaient tous accepter le fait qu'il joue les héros à l'ego surdimensionné face au reste de l'école tant qu'il redevenait le vrai Dean lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux.

Parfois, Jo et Sam lui demandaient ce qu'il risquait à s'ouvrir aux autres, à montrer qu'il était un jeune homme comme les autres avec ses défauts et ses faiblesses. Mais il leur répondait toujours qu'il tenait absolument à leur inspirer la plus grande confiance possible, à ce qu'ils se sentent totalement en sécurité avec lui comme chef du Gang des Chasseurs. Qui voudrait d'un protecteur rongé de fêlures ? Personne.

Depuis que Gabriel était partit, Dean trouvait qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de dissimuler son véritable visage derrière son sourire, son outrageuse confiance en lui et son oreille toujours ouverte aux problèmes des autres. Il avait parfois envie d'exploser de tout envoyer balader.

Le vrai Dean ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de sa mère et de l'absence de son père. Le vrai Dean tremblait parfois dans le noir. Le vrai Dean était en colère et avait peur.

Le vrai Dean aurait bien aimé que Castiel soit son ami...

Se redressant lorsque cette révélation le frappa, le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'était pas trop tard pour cela. Après tout, il avouait s'être montré extrêmement impoli face à lui afin de plaire à Lisa. Mais il se rattraperait. Après tout, l'année scolaire ne faisait que commencer et il aurait des tas d'occasions de revoir Castiel.

Déjà, il serait présent lors de la réunion du Gang à 12h30 et bien qu'il doute clairement que le jeune Novak veuille faire partie de leur groupe, il pourrait en profiter pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le connard prétentieux qu'il croyait.

Ayant retrouvé le sourire, Dean vérifia sa montrer et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà en retard pour son premier cours. Se dépêchant de regagner sa classe de trigonométrie, où Lisa lui avait gardé une place à ses côtés, Winchester se fit une promesse : cette année, il écouterait Sam et Jo. Il révélerait tout doucement son vrai visage et si les gens ne l'appréciait plus autant après cela et bien qu'ils aillent se faire voir. Il en avait assez de sans arrêt devoir combattre sa nature.

Le mépris de Castiel avait eu moins eu le don de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il espérait juste que le jeune Novak lui laisserait une seconde chance... et jamais il n'avait eu aussi tort.

La pause déjeuner arriva en un clin d'œil et Dean fut étonné de ne trouver personne dans la bibliothèque. D'habitude, Chuck et Charlie étaient toujours les premiers arrivés, pressés de découvrir les nouvelles recrues. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui était très en avance, il décida de patienter en faisant un tour dans les rayons. Il devait de toute manière chercher un livre de mécanique pour son cours de l'après-midi. Dean aimait beaucoup cette bibliothèque. Elle était la plus éloignée des salles de cours et donc la moins visitée par les élèves. Il appréciait le calme presque religieux qui y régnait, lui permettant de se changer les idées et de reposer un peu ses nerfs à vif. Alors qu'il passait devant le rayon des biographies, Dean remarqua soudain une silhouette installée à une table du coin de l'œil. Il ne put s'empêcher de remercier sa bonne étoile lorsqu'il reconnut Castiel. Totalement plongé dans sa lecture, il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Dean. Prenant place face à lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il patienta jusqu'à ce que le jeune Novak daigne lever la tête de son livre. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le reconnut et ne put dissimuler une petite moue exaspérée.

_Sonofabitch…_ si sa simple vue le mettait sur les nerfs, commencer à former des liens amicaux avec lui allait se révéler plus difficile que prévu. S'il avait été une jolie petite nana, Dean aurait pu jouer de son charme pour briser la glace. Mais face à un garçon, qui demeurait entre parenthèse bien plus séduisant que 98% des filles de l'école, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Voyant que Castiel gardait le silence en le foudroyant du regard, espérant certainement le faire fuir, Dean se racla la gorge et demanda:

_C'est pour un exposé ou ta culture générale ?

Il désigna la biographie de Churchill qu'il tenait entre les mains.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Soupira Castiel sur un ton agacé.

Fatigué de ce mépris évident qu'il trouvait quelque peu exagéré aux vues des circonstances, Dean prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver. Il s'était montré grossier, certes, mais cela n'excusait pas l'animosité latente que Castiel semblait lui vouer alors qu'ils ne s'étaient parlé que deux fois.

_Quelle drama queen !_

_Ecoute Cas', commença Dean en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

_Cas' ? Le coupa Castiel, écarquillant ses yeux trop bleus.

Winchester eut peur d'avoir fait une nouvelle bêtise et se tendit sur sa chaise. Il ne savait pas d'où ce surnom avait bien pu venir, mais il trouvait qu'il lui allait comme un gant. Cependant, le jeune Novak se contenta de hausser les épaules quelques secondes plus tard pour déclarer:

_Ce n'est pas pire que Cassie.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'ajouter:

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon attitude de ce matin. Je ne voulais pas te blesser et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je me faisais une joie de te rencontrer.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, étonné.

_Vraiment ?

Dean souffla de dépit. Etait-il si difficile de croire qu'il était autre chose qu'un sale arriviste ?

_Carrément, répondit-il avec un enthousiasme sincère. Gabe ne parle pas beaucoup de sa famille alors ça m'a intrigué quand il m'a appris que tu serais élèves ici. T'es un gars plutôt mystérieux, tu sais ?

Dean sentit une nouvelle petite bouffée d'euphorie envahir sa poitrine quand Castiel rougit légèrement.

_On me l'a déjà dit, en effet, lui apprit-il d'une voix encore plus grave que son ton habituel.

Le petit monstre au creux du ventre de Dean se réveilla pour chatouiller ses entrailles.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire incertain avant que Winchester ne confie:

_Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on peut se parler sans que tu ais immédiatement envie de m'arracher les yeux.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté pour considérer Dean comme s'il était une créature des plus étranges.

_Tu n'es pas du tout comme je l'imaginais, Winchester, confia-t-il, visiblement intrigué de découvrir que le chef du Gang des Chasseurs avait un cerveau.

Et alors que tout semblait s'arranger, il fallut que Jo choisisse ce moment précis pour faire son entrée et réduise tout en charpie.

_Dean ? Appela-t-elle, ayant deviné sa présence grâce au sac à dos qu'il avait abandonné sur la table près de l'entrée.

_Ici ! Répondit-il sans pour autant avoir quitté Cas du regard.

Avant même de l'avoir rejoint, elle commença à s'exclamer:

_Tu sais quoi ? J'ai Castiel dans mon cours de litté et tu avais raison quand tu disais que c'était une vraie plaie. Et barbant, tu ne peux pas savoir, le genre à sans arrêt lever la main pour répondre aux pro…

Jo se tut soudain lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le rayon biographie et aperçut le jeune Novak installé en face de son meilleur ami. Figée sur place, elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux face à la mine furieuse qu'elle découvrit dépeinte sur le visage de Castiel. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé au véritable regard meurtrier qu'il lança à Dean. S'il avait eu des pistolets à la place des yeux, il serait mort sur le coup.

_Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, rugit-il à l'adresse de Winchester avant de ramasser son sac pour se lever et quitter le rayon telle une tornade furieuse.

Bouche bée et muet de stupeur, Dean le regarda partir avant de se taper la tête sur la table.

_Bravo Jo, marmonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée par le bois.

_Désolée, souffla-t-elle en faisant la grimace.

Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que Castiel s'était installé à la table de l'entrée, saluant Balthazar qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

_Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il va quand même assister à la réunion, non ? Ajoute-t-elle.

_Le bon côté c'est que je t'aime trop pour t'étrangler. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point il est difficile de le faire sourire quand je suis dans les parages ? Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas me saquer alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas, imagine un peu l'image qu'il a de moi maintenant que ma _putain _de meilleure amie vient de lui annoncer tout sourire que je le trouvais chiant ? Maugréa Dean en relevant la tête pour poser son menton sur la table, une mine boudeuse assombrissant son visage.

_Oh allez, remet toi Deana ! Tu auras milles occasions de l'éblouir au cours de l'année, surtout s'il rejoint le Gang, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer en passant un bras par-dessus son épaule.

Dean poussa un profond soupir puis se leva. De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment.

_Allons affronter les nouvelles recrues assoiffées de sang, plaisanta-t-il avec un léger sourire. Posant l'une de ses mains sur la hanche de Jo, ils rejoignirent les autres bras dessus bras dessous.

Ils étaient tous arrivés et Dean ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace lorsqu'il remarqua que Castiel s'était installé à côté de Balthazar et riait à l'une de ses plaisanteries. Mais il cessa toute manifestation de joie quand l'aîné des Winchester se racla la gorge pour réclamer l'attention du petit groupe.

_Bonjour à tous. Tout le monde connaît la raison de cette réunion alors allons à l'essentiel. Lilith, Kevin, Mark…

_Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Crowley, finit remarquer le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris qui était installé entre Charlie et Kevin.

_Comme tu veux. Crowley donc, et Cas', bienvenues à la première réunion du Gang des Chasseurs.

Dean dut étouffer un sourire lorsque Castiel leva un sourcil à l'entente du surnom. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de le faire réagir sans immédiatement provoquer sa colère, il n'allait plus le lâcher.

Charlie fut la prochaine à prendre la parole.

_Ce premier rassemblement aura pour but de vous expliquer avec précision ce que l'on attend de vous en tant que chasseur. Ce n'est pas un titre à prendre à la légère. Nous ne le répéterons jamais assez, mais chasser les créatures surnaturelles présente des risques, il faut donc que vous soyez conscient des responsabilités qui vous incomberont.

Elle dévisagea les nouvelles recrues une à une pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien compris.

_Bien. Sam va tout d'abord vous exposer les détails techniques avant que l'un de nous ne vous reçoit en entretien privé afin de définir votre profil. Si vous passez ce premier test, nous vous recontacterons pour les épreuves sur le terrain d'ici le week-end prochain. Vous avez des questions ?

Castiel leva la main.

_Oui Cas ? L'interpella Dean.

Non sans lui lancer un coup d'œil incisif, il répondit sur un ton hautain:

_Et si je sais déjà que je ne veux pas faire partit de votre petit groupe, je peux partir dès maintenant ?

Un silence totale suivie sa prise de parole et tous les regards passèrent de lui à Dean comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre pour s'étriper.

L'aîné des Winchester n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ? Etre invité à rejoindre le Gang des Chasseur était un véritable honneur. Et même s'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, il aurait au moins put avoir la décence d'attendre l'entretien individuel pour leur faire part de sa décision. Dean se demanda soudain si Castiel méritait vraiment toute l'attention qu'il s'efforçait de lui accorder depuis ce matin.

Voulait-il d'un ami qui n'éprouvait de respect ni pour lui ni pour le Gang qu'il représentait ? _Sonofabitch…_Certainement pas !

La colère prit vite la place de la surprise dans ses yeux, avec lesquels il foudroya Castiel.

_Personne ne te force à rester, mec, mais la politesse voudrait que tu ne sois pas venu du tout ou alors que tu attendes au moins la fin de la réunion pour partir, rugit Dean en croisant férocement les bras sur sa poitrine.

_C'est toi qui oses me parler de politesse ? S'insurgea Castiel en se levant de sa chaise.

Balthazar voulut poser une main sur son bras pour le forcer à se rassoir, mais il l'ignora.

L'aîné des Winchester traversa l'espace qui les séparait en deux enjambées pour se planter devant lui et le toiser furieusement.

_Tu sais quoi Cas, va te faire foutre. Si j'ai tenté de me montrer gentil avec toi, c'était uniquement par respect pour ton frère mais je vois que je perds mon temps. Je n'en n'ai absolument rien à foutre que tu sois ou non intéressé par ce poste. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai ne serait-ce qu'essayer de t'adresser la parole alors que tu souhaites clairement ne rien avoir à faire avec moi. Maintenant, dégage avant que je devienne violent, le menaça Dean.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi hors de lui face à un être humain de toute sa vie. Normalement, il réservait cette agressivité aux créatures surnaturelles. Mais Castiel avait le don d'exacerber ses émotions, quelles qu'elles soient. De l'attraction incontrôlable, à l'euphorie, en passant par la honte, voilà qu'il le poussait dans les retranchements encore insoupçonnés de sa colère.

En cet instant précis, il ne savait pas s'il avait plus envie de lui en coller une ou de le renverser sur la table pour... Non, il préféra ne pas y penser.

Dean réalisa alors avec stupeur que ce que lui faisait ressentir ce garçon était quelque peu effrayant. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler face à lui. Cette idée lui foutant encore plus des chocottes que n'importe quel fantôme, il put enfin reprendre son souffle lorsque Castiel, le considérant avec tout autant de dédain, fit volte-face pour quitter la bibliothèque.

_Euh… Tu ne crois pas que tu y as été un peu fort ? Demanda Sam en brisant le silence pensant.

Dean lui lança un regard noir avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

_Pardon, mais il a dépassé les bornes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le frère de Gabe qu'il peut se croire tout permis, s'excuse-t-il.

_Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt sexy, fit remarquer Charlie.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Kevin, Lilith et Crowley, qui avaient assisté à l'échange avec effroi, se détendirent. Seul Sam semblait encore inquiet.

_Dites, ça vous dérangerait de me remplacer, je voudrais m'assurer que tu n'as pas trop traumatisé Castiel, demanda-t-il à ses amis.

_Vas-y, je te couvre, lui répondit Ruby avec un sourire charmeur tellement inhabituel chez elle que le cadet des Winchester fronça les sourcils.

_Okay.

Sam échangea un rapide regard avec Dean qui leva les yeux au ciel, lui signifiant qu'il se faisait du souci pour rien, mais ne le retint pas.

Ruby se leva pour prendre la place de Sam et la réunion put continuer.

Il s'avéra que Lilith était un peu trop psychotique, même pour eux. Elle semblait plus intéressée par le fait d'étudier et disséquer des créatures surnaturelles plutôt que de les combattre. Même Balthazar, qui était celui qui l'avait interrogé, fut alarmé par sa description presque amoureuse des démons. Pourtant, il était persuadé que rien ne pouvait le choquer…

Elle fut donc remerciée et sortit de la bibliothèque en furie, comme si on venait de lui refuser la chance de sa vie. A côté, la sortit dramatique que Castiel était de la gnognote.

Kevin se montra par contre brillant et vraiment intéressé par le poste de linguiste que le Gang lui proposait. Jo lui donna rendez-vous le samedi suivant pour les épreuves sur le terrain.

Crowley fut également convié à la seconde épreuve. Malgré les inquiétudes de Dean, son entretien avec Chuck se déroula sans excès et il parut bien plus équilibré qu'il ne le laissait présager.

Ils eurent terminés un peu après 13h, permettant aux recrues d'aller manger alors que le Gang se dirigeait vers le Bunker pour débriefer leur réunion. Sam les rejoignit en chemin, essoufflé.

_Alors, comment va Mister _Sonofabitch_ Novak ? Lui demanda Dean en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

Sam lui donna un coup de coude pour le forcer à le lâcher.

_Il boudait dans le parc, mais il survivra, répondit-il. Par contre il ne fait définitivement pas partit de ton fan club. Il m'a dit que si tu lui reparlais sur ce ton, il te casserait la figure.

_C'est torride, plaisanta Charlie en échangeant un regard entendu avec Jo.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'aurais utilisé, souffla Garth.

_Mais si ! Il y a tellement de tension sexuelle entre eux deux que c'en était presque étouffant dans la bibliothèque, renchérie la petite blonde avec un grand sourire extasié.

_Hey, arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Se plaignit Dean. Et puis d'abord vous délirez grave les filles, vous avez fumé ou quoi ? Ce mec ne peut pas me sentir et croyez-moi, c'est réciproque.

_C'est justement ça qui fait tout l'intérêt de la chose, après tout, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, minauda Balthazar.

_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! S'écria l'aîné des Winchester en roulant des yeux.

Son attraction inexplicable pour Castiel était-elle si évidente que ça ? Il devrait se montrer plus prudent la prochaine fois et surtout, il se promit de combattre ses pulsions de toutes les manières possibles. Il n'était pas gay et ne le serait jamais… En tout cas, certainement pas pour un garçon qu'il n'appréciait même pas.

Persuadé que ses amis perdaient la tête, surtout concernant Castiel, car il était strictement impossible qu'il ressente autre chose pour lui qu'une pur animosité, Dean préféra changer de sujet:

_Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Kevin ? Vous croyez qu'il sera à la hauteur pour les épreuves de terrain ?

Ses amis partirent dans une discussion animée concernant leur plus jeune recrue tout en passant la porte du Bunker.

Dean était épuisé. Il avait l'impression que cette journée avait duré des siècles.

Et dire qu'il n'en était qu'à la pause déjeuner…


	6. Chapitre 5

**NOTE: Version relue et corrigée.**

**Vos avis ?**

Voici la suite des aventures de Dean et Cas' !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Lorsque Castiel se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Il savait qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, mais ne se souvenait pas des éléments qui l'avaient tant effrayé. Recouvert de sueur des pieds à la tête, il se redressa immédiatement pour se frotter les yeux. Il sentit la trace de larmes sous ses doigts. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Depuis son retour de Nouvelle Zélande, il se réveillait souvent en sursaut et en pleurs, incapable de se souvenir de son rêve. Il jeta un œil à son radio réveil et se rendit compte qu'aujourd'hui même, cela faisait 10 ans jour pour jour que son père les avait abandonnés, lui et ses frères. Une profonde mélancolie, accompagnée d'une colère sourde s'emparèrent de sa poitrine. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait son départ.

Observant les alentours, Castiel ramena ses genoux contre son torse et prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. La petite chambre qu'on lui avait attribué était simple mais lui suffisait. Les murs au papier beige portaient la trace d'anciens posters qui les avaient un jour décorés. Il possédait lui-même deux affiches représentant les paysages de la Nouvelle Zélande dans sa valise, qu'il prendrait le temps d'accrocher dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Son petit lit une place aux draps propres et sentant bon le savon faisait face à la fenêtre et à une grande penderie où il avait rangé ses vêtements la veille au soir. Ayant l'habitude de porter un uniforme dans son ancienne école, Castiel ne possédait que trois jeans, quelques tee-shirts et deux pulls qui se battaient en duel. Aujourd'hui, il comptait bien revêtir son habituel pantalon de costume, une chemise bien repassée et le veston qu'il ne quittait que rarement. Sa tenue décontractée de la veille avait été une exception pour ne pas recevoir de réflexions de la part de Michael. Mais il n'avait jamais été plus alaise que dans son uniforme. Les élèves de l'Académie le trouveraient sûrement bizarre, mais il s'en moquait. Comme le prouvait son attitude envers Dean, il n'était pas vraiment là pour se faire des amis. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

En repensant à Winchester, Castiel sentit son estomac gargouiller de colère. Et dire que pendant un court instant d'euphorie, il avait cru que ce garçon était plus profond qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il avait cru lire dans ses yeux une vive intelligence, un humour mordant et une passion sans limite qui lui avait labouré les entrailles.

Mais par la suite, tout avait basculé et son aversion pour Dean Winchester s'était encore aggravée, si cela était possible.

Comment avait-il osé lui parler de cette façon devant tous les autres ? S'il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur, Castiel lui aurait balancé son poing dans la figure. Seulement le choc l'avait rendu muet et il s'était contenté de partir, vexé comme un cochon.

Alors comme ça il le trouvait barbant et le considérait comme une plaie ?

Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle image de lui sans jamais lui avoir vraiment parlé ?

Castiel dut bien avouer que son avis sur Winchester avait également été très vite arrêté et en conclut que leur animosité mutuelle devait avoir des airs de destin.

Là où le coup de foudre existait, bien qu'il en doute personnellement, la haine au premier regard devait également être possible.

Ne souhaitant pas perdre une minute de plus à penser à Dean Winchester, Castiel sortit de son lit et quitta sa chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Il était habitué aux sanitaires communs mais il devait avouer que ceux de l'Académie des "Hommes de Lettres" étaient bien mieux entretenus que ceux de son école en Nouvelle Zélande. Ici les toilettes étaient très propres, il n'y avait aucun graffiti sur les murs et l'odeur était supportable. Pareil pour les douches. Elles se présentaient sous la forme d'une vingtaine de petite cabines privées dont on pouvait fermer la porte à clé et qui possédaient toutes un petit compartiment à l'abri des éclaboussures d'eau afin d'y protéger le linge et les serviettes. Tout au fond se trouvait une grande buanderie contenant une dizaine de machines à laver ainsi que de grands étendoirs. Un garçon au teint sombre nommé Gordon lui avait fait visiter les lieux la veille au soir.

Alors qu'il se douchait, Castiel fit le point sur sa première journée à l'académie. Il y avait du bon… et du moins bon. Toute cette histoire avec Winchester mis à part, les cours s'étaient déroulés sans problème et il avait trouvé sa professeur de langues anciennes passionnante. Il ne croulait pas encore sous les devoirs, ce qui lui permettait d'apprendre à s'habituer doucement au rythme de l'école et il s'était même fait quelques connaissances en la personne de Meg, Balthazar et Sam Winchester.

Contrairement à son frère, le jeune garçon de 14 ans s'était montré mature et amicale. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans le parc après son altercation avec Dean dans la bibliothèque, ils avaient pas mal discuté. Sam avait tenté de défendre son aîné en lui expliquant que la responsabilité du Gang pesait beaucoup sur ses épaules et qu'il lui arrivait de se montrer trop impulsif, mais qu'au fond, c'était un bon gars. Castiel s'était contenté d'acquiescer, ne souhaitant pas insulter le frère qu'il semblait tant vénérer devant lui. Au lieu de cela, ils avaient parlé de son séjour en Nouvelle Zélande, Sam se montrant curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ce pays qu'il ne connaissait pas bien. Le cadet des Winchester lui avait confié qu'il en avait assez de Lawrence et qu'il aimerait lui aussi voyager. Lui et Dean parlaient souvent de faire le tour des Etat Unis au volant de sa voiture adorée lorsqu'ils auraient tout deux fini leurs études.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Castiel s'habilla, n'oubliant pas de nouer lâchement sa cravate préférée autour de son cou. Il était prêt à démarrer cette nouvelle journée avec le sourie aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait imaginer à quelle point elle serait inoubliable… mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.

La veille au soir, il avait déjeuné en compagnie de Meg, Balthazar étant occupé avec le Gang des Chasseurs. Mais ce matin, il leur fit l'honneur de sa présence. S'installant à leurs côtés alors qu'ils se bécotaient outrageusement, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Charlie, Sam et une jolie petite blonde aux boucles soyeuses et aux yeux clairs vinrent s'asseoir à leur table.

_Bonjour Castiel, déclara le cadet des Winchester en lui accordant un sourire amical. Je te présente Jess, une amie.

Castiel vit Charlie rouler des yeux, prouvant qu'il espérait qu'elle soit bientôt plus que cela.

_Enchanté, répondit-il.

_Dis donc Cassie, tu as déjà un rencard pour t'être mis sur ton 31 ? Demanda Balthazar en mordant dans une tartine dégoulinante de confiture de groseille.

Il prit le temps de boire une gorgée d'un café chargé en sucre et en lait avant de répondre:

_Non, c'est mon look habituel en réalité. Il faudra t'y faire. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

_Tu préférerais que je te surnomme Cas', comme ton petit copain Winchester ? Le taquina Balth en levant un sourcil suggestif.

Laissant échapper un son proche du grognement, le jeune Novak redressa les épaules et se contenta de dire d'une voix glaciale:

_Disons juste que la prochaine personne qui m'appellera _Cas'_ pourrait bien rencontrer des problèmes avec son entrejambe.

Ils le fixèrent tous avec de grands yeux écarquillés avant d'éclater de rire. Ne comprenant pas la raison de leur hilarité alors qu'il avait souhaité se montrer menaçant, Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_Tu… pouffa Charlie entre deux gloussements. Tu ne te rends pas compte de… du double sens de ta phrase ?

Leur fou rire n'en fut qu'aggravé. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire, Castiel sentit soudain une vague de honte brûlante l'envahir. Persuadé qu'il rougissait comme une écolière, il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Quand ils retrouvèrent enfin leur calme, Meg vit la mine dépité de son nouvel ami. Posant une main sur son avant-bras, elle le rassura:

_Hey! On ne se moquait pas de toi tu sais, on rigolait _avec _toi. T'es plutôt marrant quand tu veux.

Souriant face aux visages amicaux qui étaient tournés vers lui en acquiesçant pour valider ce que Meg venait de dire, Castiel sentit une joie nouvelle l'envahir. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait eu de véritables amis, juste de vagues connaissances. Il était certainement encore un peu tôt pour parler d'amitié, mais il se sentait bien parmi eux.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes avant que Dean, accompagné de Jo et de Lisa, ne pénètre dans la cafétéria. Castiel sentit sa présence avant même de le voir, comme s'il possédait un sixième sens lorsqu'il s'agissait de Winchester. Se tendant légèrement, il braqua un regard chargé de venin sur lui lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'avançait vers eux. Mais cela ne sembla pas le troubler outre mesure étant donné que les trois nouveaux arrivants prirent place à leur table.

_Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, souffla Castiel en se levant de sa chaise à la seconde où Dean s'installa à côté de Sam.

Il sut que les yeux de l'aîné des Winchester suivirent son départ, tels deux points brûlants transperçant presque la chair de son dos, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il n'était pas un lâche, mais après sa courte nuit de cauchemar, il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'attaque pour faire face à Dean… pas si tôt le matin. Il l'entendit s'écrier: "Bonjour Cas!" d'une voix forte et moqueuse avant qu'il n'ait pu passer la porte de la cafétéria.

Le reste de la journée se déroula plutôt bien. Castiel retrouva une fois de plus Meg en cours de littérature et de langues. Elle lui confia que son départ avait provoqué un vrai raz-de-marée de potins au sein de l'Académie. Jamais personne n'avait encore osé afficher son dédain envers Dean Winchester de manière si directe et publique. La jeune fille avait presque parut admirative de son courage. Et dire qu'il avait pensé passer pour un lâche, le voilà presque devenu le porteur de la bannière anti-Dean. Dans les couloirs, il remarqua que la plupart des élèves se retournaient sur lui en chuchotant, quelque uns d'entre eux le saluant par son nom, un éclat de respect brillant dans le regard.

Plutôt fier de lui, Castiel déjeuna à nouveau avec Meg et Balthazar, le reste du Gang des Chasseurs préférant rejoindre Dean à une table située à l'autre bout de la cafétéria. Il apprit à cette occasion que Mark Crowley, un garçon aux yeux gris plutôt sarcastiques qui était dans sa classe de latin, avait passé la première épreuve et était le favori en lice pour rejoindre le groupe de Winchester. Jo tenta de lui adresser la parole durant leur cours de philosophie, certainement pour s'excuser de l'avoir traité de ''plaie barbante'', mais il l'ignora, l'ayant déjà catalogué dans le même sac que Dean.

Ce fut donc fatigué, mais plutôt content de sa journée, que Castiel prit place dans la salle commune la plus proche des dortoirs pour étudier après le repas du soir. Elle était presque vide. S'installant dans un coin, il se réserva un fauteuil en posant son sac dessus avant de se rendre aux toilettes. Le couloir qu'il emprunta était désert et il pencha la tête sur le côté en remarquant que la lumière provenant du plafond vacillait. Quelqu'un devrait penser à changer les néons. Frissonnant légèrement, Castiel se rendit compte que la température avait soudain chuté de plusieurs degrés. Pressant le pas, il passa la porte des toilettes. Le froid sembla l'y suivre et il se surprit à légèrement grelotter. Levant les yeux pour s'assurer qu'aucune des fenêtres donnant sur le parc n'étaient ouvertes, il se contenta de hausser les épaules, se dépêchant de faire son affaire pour retourner dans la salle commune douillette au plus vite. Lorsqu'il se lava les mains, son souffle forma des petites volutes de fumée devant sa bouche. Un froid pareil n'était pas naturel pour une fin de mois d'août, même avec la clim' mise à fond. Levant les yeux vers le miroir qui dominait le lavabo, Castiel sursauta violemment lorsqu'il aperçut le reflet d'un garçon au teint extrêmement pâle qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Faisant volte-face, une main sur le cœur, il s'écria:

_Wouha ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Ca va pas la tête de surprendre les gens comme ça ?

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas, se contenant de le fixer d'un regard sombre. En le dévisageant de plus près, Castiel se rendit compte que ses yeux injectés de sang était entourés de cernes si foncés qu'on aurait cru deux yeux au beurre noir. Son cou gracile était recouvert de bleus violacés, comme si on avait cherché à l'étrangler. Il portait des vêtements en lambeaux et il était mouillé de la tête aux pieds, de l'eau dégoulinant sur le sol. Soudain inquiet par son état et son mutisme, le jeune Novak fronça les sourcils en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

_Ça ne va pas ?

Le garçon à l'allure spectrale tendit soudain les bras dans sa direction, un flot d'une matière visqueuse et noir lui sortant de la bouche. Castiel fit un bond en arrière, atterrissant à moitié assis dans le lavabo et poussa un cri qui ressemblait plus à un gargouillis étouffé. Le cœur remontant jusque dans sa gorge, son cerveau entra en surtension lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait face à un spectre.

Un vrai fantôme…

La partie pragmatique qui subsistait dans son esprit lui souffla que ce n'était pas possible, qu'on lui faisait une mauvaise farce réservée aux petits nouveaux. Seulement, lorsque la créature qui approchait disparut soudain pour réapparaître à quelques centimètres de son visage, comme si elle venait de subir un bug, Castiel dut se rendre à l'évidence.

C'était un _VRAI_ fantôme.

Il sauta du lavabo avant que les doigts putréfiés du spectre ne le touche et voulut partir en courant. Mais le fantôme fit un geste vif de la main et une force invisible le heurta de plein fouet, le projetant contre le mur en faïence glacé. Il devait réfléchir, agir !

Jetant un regard frénétique aux alentours, Castiel se redressa rapidement pour actionner la petite manette rouge qui était accrochée à la paroi. Une sirène stridente retentit alors dans tout le bâtiment. Cela ne sembla pas troubler le spectre outre mesure car il continua à avancer, s'approchant irrémédiablement de Castiel qui fut soudain cloué au mur. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se libérer de l'emprise du fantôme.

Alors que la panique menaçait de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître Dean Winchester. Castiel fut partagé par le soulagement et l'agacement.

D'accord, il venait le sauver, mais pourquoi, _au grand Dieu pourquoi_, fallait-il que ce soit lui et pas un des autres membres du Gang des Chasseurs ?

Dean écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit Castiel mais ne perdit pas une seconde. Levant le fusil à canon scié qu'il tenait entre les mains, il visa et tira une rasade de gros sel en direction du spectre qui disparut dans un hurlement terrifiant. La force qui maintenait le jeune Novak contre le mur s'évanouit soudain et il retomba sur le sol comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Un peu assommé par le choc, Castiel retrouva une respiration normale. Une main apparut dans son champ de vision. Levant les yeux, il vit que Dean se tenait devant lui. Bien qu'il fût tenté de repousser son bras, il décida de se montrer poli et enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet. Il le redressa à une telle vitesse qu'il eut l'impression de s'envoler.

_C'était quoi ce truc ? S'exclama Castiel en arrachant sa main à l'étreinte de Dean pour épousseter son pantalon.

_C'était un esprit, répondit simplement Winchester essuyant sa paume contre son jean, comme si le contact avec l'autre garçon le démangeait.

_Alors… c'était vrai ? Les fantômes existent vraiment ?

Castiel n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Tout ce temps, une partie de lui avait espéré que toute cette histoire de Gang des Chasseurs n'avait été qu'une vulgaire farce. Un vif frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale à la pensée de toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait pris pour de la fiction et qui existaient réellement, près à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge dans un coin sombre.

_Parce qu'en plus tu ne nous croyais même pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que Gabe a bien pu te raconter pour te faire croire que nous ne chassions que du vent ? S'enquit Dean, partagé entre la colère et l'incrédulité.

_Je n'ai jamais apporté beaucoup de crédit aux dires de mon frère, répondit Castiel avec une petite moue dédaigneuse.

Winchester fut incapable de lui donner tort. Il était vrai que Gabriel n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa modestie et avait passé plus de temps à imiter les fantômes pour faire peur aux nouveaux qu'à les combattre.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, se jetant des regards en coin, gênés. Une fois de plus, la tension entre eux était presque palpable et Castiel s'en voulut de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Dean était sexy lorsqu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Il fut le premier à briser la glace.

_Merci… je suppose.

_Je suppose ? Rugit le chasseur, foudroyant le jeune Novak du regard. Je viens de sauver tes fesses d'un _putain_ d'esprit. Je pense mériter plus qu'un simple…

Castiel ne fut jamais ce que Dean pensait ''mériter'' car soudain, le fantôme du garçon réapparut derrière Winchester. Il le coupa en plein milieu de sa phrase lorsque ses doigts pâles aux veines violacées s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge pour l'étouffer, mimant le geste dont il avait certainement été la victime, aux vues des ecchymoses qui marquaient son cou. Laissant tomber son arme pour porter ses mains à celles du spectre et le forcer à le relâcher, Dean écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Castiel ramassa le fusil, visa le spectre entre les deux yeux et tira. Il éclat de sel dut ricocher car le chasseur tourna violemment la tête, du sang éclaboussant sa joue. Le fantôme disparut à nouveau dans un nuage de fumée furieuse.

Castiel se précipita vers Dean qui, penché en avant, tenait son visage entre ses mains.

_Pardon, excuse-moi, je… bredouilla le jeune Novak d'une voix alarmée.

Quand le chasseur se redressa en grimaçant, il saisit son visage entre ses mains pour observer les dégâts dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas très grave, une simple égratignure, mais elle saignait abondamment. Dénouant rapidement sa cravate, Castiel alla la passer sous l'eau chaude pour ensuite venir la poser sur la pommette de Dean, appuyant fort pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où ses yeux croisèrent ceux du chasseur que le jeune Novak se rendit compte qu'il était en train de jouer les infirmières auprès d'un garçon qu'il revendiquait détester et qui le dévisageait d'une manière qui mit le feu à chacune de ses veines. Malgré cela, il fut incapable de s'arracher à l'abysse vert dans lequel il venait de plonger. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui leur parut durer une éternité… ou plutôt deux secondes, ils ne savaient plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, la chaleur étouffante provenant du corps de Dean força Castiel à faire un pas en arrière. Le chasseur l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne, qui tenait toujours sa cravate contre la joue blessée. Une vive décharge de désir pur se répandit le long de son bras pour venir chatouiller ses côtes et ronger ses entrailles.

_Cas… souffla Dean en faisant un pas de avant, l'acculant presque contre le mur.

A cet instant précis, Castiel avait envie de tout sauf de le frapper à l'entente de ce surnom.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit alors à nouveau, Sam, Balthazar et Jo surgissant soudain, leurs armes braquées en avant. Les deux jeunes hommes s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre comme si on venait de leur jeter de l'eau bouillante à la figure. Rouges comme des tomates, ils s'évitèrent du regard. Les trois chasseurs étaient restés figés, bouche bée d'étonnement. Jo fut la première à se remettre du tableau plus qu'étrange qu'ils venaient de découvrir. S'approchant de Dean, elle saisit son menton entre ses doigts pour détailler sa blessure.

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

_Un esprit vengeur à ce que j'ai pu voir, répondit leur chef en forçant sa meilleure amie à le lâcher.

_C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? S'enquit Sam en montrant la coupure qui ornait la pommette de son frère.

_Non, avoua-t-il en se tournant vers Castiel. C'est Cas.

Les trois chasseurs lui jetèrent un regard ébahi et Balthazar vint passer un bras complice par-dessus ses épaules.

_Bien joué. Je n'y croyais qu'à moitié quand tu promettais de lui en mettre une. Mais je vois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas te faire chier, déclara-t-il, admiratif.

Avant que le jeune Novak ait pu lui expliquer qu'il se trompait, Dean acquiesça:

_En effet, il ne vaut mieux pas…

_On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que le spectre ne repointe le bout de son nez, fit remarquer Sam.

Ils le suivirent tous dans le couloir et Balth, la main toujours posée sur l'épaule de Castiel, déclara:

_Je m'occupe de prendre sa déposition. On se retrouve au Bunker, okay ?

Jo et le cadet des Winchester acquiescèrent, mais Dean resta muet, les regardant partir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut rejoint la salle commune et que Balthazar le pria de s'asseoir que Castiel ne se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa cravate préférée dans les toilettes et que c'était à présent Dean qui l'avait en sa possession.

_Alors ? Commença le chasseur blond en haussant les sourcils de manière équivoque. Comme ça on flirt avec Winchester dans les chiottes ? Très classe.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et préféra éluder sa question.

Le vendredi soir arriva plus vite que Castiel l'aurait cru. Durant la semaine, le Gang des Chasseurs avait été sur le pied de guerre pour débusquer et détruire le spectre qui l'avait attaqué. Grâce à Sam, Charlie et Balthazar qui l'avaient tenu au courant, Castiel avait appris qu'il s'agissait du fantôme de Michel Boujoir, un petit étudiant français qui avait été noyé dans les toilettes des garçons suite à un bizutage qui avait mal tourné dans les années 20. Ils étaient parvenus à se débarrasser de lui la veille au soir. Depuis leur étrange altercation dans les toilettes, Castiel et Dean s'évitaient. Il était facile de faire face à leur animosité, mais lorsqu'elle était couplée avec une attirance incompréhensible et non désirée, cela rendait les choses bien plus compliquées. A présent que Castiel passait tout son temps libre avec la moitié des membres du Gang et Meg, ils étaient obligés de se côtoyer quotidiennement. Mais ils se contentaient d'agir comme si l'autre faisait tout simplement partit du paysage. Ils ne se parlaient jamais directement et si par un malencontreux hasard leurs regards se croisaient, ils détournaient rapidement la tête tout en rougissant. Jamais de toute sa vie Castiel n'avait été autant troublé par quelqu'un. Il avait à la fois envie de le frapper et de l'attirer sur la première surface plane pour lui faire des choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé auparavant, même dans ses songes les plus érotiques. Il avait l'impression de devenir un véritable pervers. Et de côtoyer Balthazar et Meg, qui avaient un vocabulaire plutôt libre et _graphique_, n'arrangeait rien. Malgré tout, il commençait à beaucoup les apprécier, aimant leur humour et leur caractère explosif. Ils formaient un couple étrange, s'adorant le matin pour se détester le midi et de nouveau roucouler une fois le soir venu.

Charlie était également quelqu'un pour qui il éprouvait de l'affection. Elle était drôle et trouvait incompréhensible qu'il ne possède aucune _pop culture_. Elle avait décidé que sa nouvelle mission dans la vie serait de combler son manque total de connaissance cinématographique en lui montrant un film qu'elle considérait comme ''culte'' tous les mercredi soir. Ils avaient déjà regardé le premier volet des aventures d'Indiana Jones et Castiel avouait avoir adoré. Vivement la semaine prochaine qu'il voit la suite.

Avec Sam, il parlait de voyage et de littérature. Il était étonné par l'intelligence et la culture générale du plus jeune des Winchester.

Peu à peu, il apprit à connaître Chuck, qui se révéla être Carver Edlund, l'auteur des aventures du Gang des Chasseur sur leur site officiel. C'était un garçon étrange, un peu dans son monde, mais plutôt sympathique.

Les seuls personnes avec qui il avait du mal étaient Ruby, qui hormis pour parler d'armes et de démons, n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation, Garth, qui était très effacé et ne semblait vivre que dans l'ombre de Dean, et enfin Jo. Elle tentait de se montrer gentille avec lui, en devenant presque excessive, ce qui commençait clairement à l'agacer.

Il se demandait parfois si sa soudaine popularité n'était pas du au fait qu'il était le frère de Gabriel, car il n'avait pas l'impression de se montrer particulièrement amical. Il n'était pas discourtois, sauf peut-être avec Dean, mais ne se forçait pas non plus à rire à toutes leurs plaisanteries ou à engager la conversation. Il restait lui-même, préférant parfois lire un livre ou rêvasser au milieu de leur blabla. Mais ils continuaient à chercher sa compagnie. Ce qui était le signe qu'ils aimaient peut-être tout simplement l'avoir à leur côté.

Profitant de la soirée plutôt chaude, Castiel se promenait dans le parc avec Charlie quand quelqu'un arriva en courant pour lui sauter littéralement dessus.

_Cassiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee! S'écria la boule de nerf qui lui tira le bras.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit face à Meg.

_Non, se contenta-t-il de lui dire.

Elle fit la moue et Charlie déclara en levant les mains:

_Pour une fois, c'est moi qui ne comprends rien.

_Ça fait bientôt trois jours que Meg me tanne toutes les _cinq minutes_ de venir à la première soirée de Balthazar, ce soir, expliqua Castiel, apparemment épuisé par l'entrain exagéré de son amie.

Charlie éclata de rire et ils reprirent leur chemin, la petite brune accrochée au bras du jeune Novak comme une moule à son rocher. Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

_Allez Charlie, aide-moi à le convaincre. Ça lui ferait du bien de froisser un peu ses ailes d'ange en se mêlant à l'humanité, renchérit Meg.

Castiel fit une nouvelle halte, fronçant les sourcils.

_Je ne suis pas un ange, grommela-t-il. Et je me _mêle_ déjà assez à l'humanité comme ça. La preuve, je suis tout le temps avec vous.

_Elle n'a pas tort tu sais. Avant de te connaître mieux, tu me faisais un peu peur avec ton air sérieux et solennel, toujours le nez plongé dans les études ou un bouquin avec ce costume et cette cravate… Tu dois être le seul élève de toute l'école à avoir déjà finit ses devoirs avec un mois d'avance ! Les seules fois où tu sembles t'animer, c'est pour crier sur Dean, l'ignorer superbement ou lui envoyer un regard dédaigneux, fit remarquer Charlie.

Castiel savait bien que c'était l'image qu'il renvoyait, mais pour une fois, il en fut agacé. Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis en Nouvelle Zélande, car il ne se mêlait pas assez aux autres. Il était temps que les choses changent.

_D'accord, décida-t-il sur un ton volontaire et déterminé.

_Vraiment ? S'extasia Meg.

_On dirait que tu viens d'accepter d'être livré en sacrifice, ajouta Charlie en retenant un éclat de rire.

_Connaissant les fêtes de Balthy, c'est presque le cas, confia la jeune fille brune, ses yeux pétillants d'impatience.

_Tu viendras toi aussi ? Demanda Castiel à la chasseuse rousse.

_Il est possible que je vienne y faire un tour…

A son ton malicieux, il estima qu'elle serait également présente.

_Parfait, bon, viens _pretty boy angel_, on va te pomponner, décida Meg en le tirant à nouveau par le bras.

_Je suis très bien comme ça…

Charlie les regarda partir en riant. Elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir pour voir comment Castiel allait s'en sortir face à la foule surexcitée qui peuplait toujours les fêtes de Balthazar.


	7. Chapitre 6

**NOTE: Version relue et corrigée.**

**Vous remarquez des fautes ? Faites le moi savoir ! ^^**

Sur ce, voici le chapitre 6 de cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Dans l'aile ouest de l'Académie des "Hommes de Lettres", enfermé dans sa chambre, Dean Winchester se préparait pour la soirée de Balthazar. Assis sur son lit en train de nouer ses lacets, il faisait le bilan de sa première semaine de cours. Elle lui avait paru durer une éternité. Déjà à cause de Castiel et de son attitude étrange et ensuite à cause de l'esprit vengeur plutôt agressif qu'ils avaient dû chasser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu affaire à un spectre aussi borné. Garth avait bien failli se faire noyer dans un cabinet et Jo arborait maintenant un joli œil au beurre noir. Sans qu'il ne soit au courant, Dean avait demandé à ses deux meilleures amies de veiller sur Castiel au cas où l'esprit aurait eu une dent particulière contre lui. A son insu, ils lui avaient évité une nouvelle attaque alors qu'il était une fois de plus plongé dans un livre à la bibliothèque dont le mur était adjoint aux toilettes hantées. Le jeune Novak ne s'était même pas aperçut de leur intervention. Sans grande surprise, Castiel avait envoyé balader Jo comme une vieille paire de basket mais c'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec Charlie. Elle avait même passé la soirée de mercredi avec lui devant _Les Aventuriers de l'Arche Perdue_. Dean ne parvenait vraiment pas à cerner le frère de Gabriel. Suite à leur petite altercation dans les toilettes et au fait qu'il lui avait plus ou moins sauvé la mise, il aurait pensé que leur relation se serait améliorée. Mais Castiel l'évitait maintenant comme la peste et agissait comme s'il n'existait pas lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Au début, Dean avait tenté d'engager la conversation, mais aux vues du regard noir qu'il avait reçu en retour, il s'était contenté d'imiter Castiel et de ne plus faire attention à lui. Cela s'était avéré difficile, car ses yeux n'avaient de cesse d'être attirés dans sa direction, comme s'ils possédaient un radar qui le poussait à garder un œil sur lui. Dean tenta de se persuader que cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur "moment" dans les toilettes. Il préféra se convaincre qu'il agissait ainsi pour honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à Gabriel. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son attirance presque magnétique pour Castiel. Si Jo, Balthazar et Sam ne les avaient pas interrompus à _ce_ moment précis alors qu'ils s'étaient _si_ proches, Dean n'aurait pu s'empêcher de l'acculer contre le mur pour…

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Vraiment pas.

Tout comme il ne voulait pas savoir pour quelle obscure raison il avait conservé la cravate dont Castiel s'était servi pour nettoyer sa blessure. Ni pourquoi elle trônait actuellement sur sa table de chevet, accrochée à sa lampe. Winchester avait eu l'intention de la lui rendre, mais il préférait croire qu'il n'en avait juste pas encore eu l'occasion.

Un rapide coup à sa porte le sortit de ses songes et le fit lever la tête.

_Tu es près ? Lisa t'attend dans l'entrée, le prévint Jo en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

_Yep, acquiesça Dean.

Abandonnant toute pensée concernant Castiel Novak, il se leva pour adjoindre le pas à sa meilleure amie. Rien de telle qu'une bonne soirée pour oublier les tracas du quotidien.

Ils traversèrent le dortoir privé du Gang des Chasseurs, qui était composé de dix chambres plus grandes et plus luxueuses que les autres, possédant chacune leur propre salle de bain. Il donnait sur une salle de détente meublée de plusieurs canapés confortables, d'une grande télévision, de trois ordinateurs et d'une cheminée. Dean avait également insisté pour que Bobby y installe un billard qui trônait actuellement au milieu de la salle. Une sorte de passage secret, situé derrière un pan du mur, leur permettait de se rendre directement au Bunker en cas d'urgence. Passant devant la porte de la salle d'entraînement fermée à clé, Dean et Jo furent rejoints par Ruby et Charlie, habillées pour l'occasion. Le petit groupe sortit joyeusement de leurs appartements privés pour retrouver leurs cavaliers qui les attendaient en bas des escaliers menant au "Repaire des Chasseurs", comme les élèves aimaient le nommer. L'entrée y était interdite sauf pour les membres du Gang et leurs invités… intimes.

Sam était déjà là, tenant la main de Jess, qui portait une jolie robe blanche, et souriait comme un dément. Charlie et Jo continuèrent leur chemin bras-dessus bras dessous, n'ayant pas de cavaliers et s'en fichant pas mal, alors que Ruby sautait au cou d'un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns qui arborait plusieurs piercings. Dean leva un sourcil dégoûté quand elle l'embrassa goulûment en gardant les yeux ouverts pour envoyer un regard ardent à Sam, qui fit une drôle de grimace.

Pauvre Sammy, pensa-t-il.

Apparemment, la féroce Ruby avait un faible pour lui.

Lorsqu'il se pencha lui-même pour embrasser Lisa, qui était vêtu d'un top et d'une jupe qui laissaient peu de place à l'imagination, elle le repoussa légèrement en faisant la moue.

_J'ai passé une heure devant ma glace pour obtenir ce look de "lèvres humides naturelles", déclara-t-elle.

Dean ravala la remarque acerbe qui manqua de lui échapper pour lui accorder un sourire extrêmement faux.

_Tu es magnifique… On y va ?

Les deux frères Winchester, Ruby et leurs cavaliers prirent donc le chemin de la soirée de Balthazar, n'imaginant pas une seconde qu'elle se déroulerait de manière si… inattendue.

Pour cette première fête ''non officielle'', Balthazar n'avait pas fait les choses à moitiés. Située à une bonne distance de l'académie et de la maison de Bobby, elle prenait place sous un coteau de saules pleureurs, non loin de la rivière voisine. Le chasseur avait installé des guirlandes aux branches pendantes, illuminant les lieux de milliers de petites lueurs enchanteresses. Une fois enfermé à l'intérieur de l'un des arbres, on avait l'impression de se retrouver sous un rideau étoilé. C'était magnifique. La musique, ni trop basse, ni trop forte, semblait venir de nulle part et une demi-douzaine de tables remplis de victuailles et de boissons, la plupart alcoolisées, étaient disposées çà et là. Lorsque Dean et Lisa arrivèrent, le soleil était couché depuis un petit moment et la soirée battait déjà son plein. Des couples se trémoussaient pieds nu dans l'herbe et la plupart des élèves semblaient déjà à moitié saouls. Lisa l'abandonna rapidement pour rejoindre son groupe d'amies gloussantes et il se dirigea directement vers la table où un grand tonneau de glace renfermait les bières. Dean but quelques gorgées tout en faisant le tour de la fête, souriant légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut Sam attirer Jess sous un saule pleureur pour ensuite l'attirer contre lui. Ils disparurent derrière un rideau de feuilles et Winchester souffla pour lui-même:

_Bien joué, Sammy.

A 14 ans, il était temps qu'il commence un peu à sortir le nez des bouquins pour s'intéresser aux filles. Surtout que Dean appréciait beaucoup Jess. Elle était douce, intelligente et très jolie. Ils formaient un beau petit couple et se faisaient les yeux doux depuis des mois. Apparemment, ce saule en particulier devait être réservé pour les séances de pelotage car quelques minutes après Sam et Jess, ce fut un autre duo qui s'y faufila.

Un duo pour le moins étonnant.

Dean discutait avec Chuck, qui avait daigné quitter le Bunker et son ordinateur pour venir faire un tour à la soirée, quand il aperçut Balthazar et, _oh bonté divine_, Lilith s'approcher du saule où son frère était certainement entrain de plonger sa langue dans la bouche de Jess (cette image mental lui donna envie de cracher sa bière.) Le chasseur british tenait la belle blonde serrée contre lui et elle gloussait à l'une de ses plaisanteries. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à leur tour derrière les branches du saule, Dean vit Balthazar se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser.

_Sonofabitch…_

Voilà un rebondissement que Meg n'apprécierait sûrement pas. Et elle allait forcément l'apprendre. Ce n'était pas comme si le chasseur était connu pour sa discrétion en matière de flirt. Détournant son attention de l'arbre quand Sam s'en éloigna soudain, les joues rouges, traînant une Jess toute échevelée derrière lui, Dean répondit à la question que Chuck venait de lui poser.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Dean était quelque peu pompette et entamait un concours de ''tequila shot'' avec trois garçons de sa classe et une Jo déjà complètement saoule, qu'il aperçut Castiel. Il avait troqué son habituel pantalon de costume pour un jean noir très ajusté et une légère chemise bleue nuit. Il était si craquant que Dean s'étouffa presque avec son shot d'alcool, son camarade nommé Kyle devant lui donner un grand coup dans le dos.

_Ça va mec ? Demanda-t-il.

_Ouhais, t'inquiète, le rassura Winchester en se redressant, la gorge en feu.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Castiel soit du genre à se rendre à ce type de soirée. Mais étant donné qu'il était ami avec Meg et surtout, Balthazar, cela ne le surpris pas tant que ça en fin de compte. Ils étaient certainement parvenus à le convaincre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Buvant un autre verre cul sec, Dean ne le quitta pas des yeux. Castiel se tenait à une dizaine de mètre, un verre de ce qui ressemblait à du jus d'orange dans les mains et discutait avec Sam et Jess. Il détourna son attention de lui quand Jo déclara, ses yeux embués d'alcool:

_Vous avez vu le scandale que Meg a fait à Balthy tout à l'heure ?

Dean répondit par la négative, il était sûrement entrain de peloter Lisa contre un arbre lorsque l'esclandre avait éclaté. Sa petite amie devenait bien plus câline et bien moins chiante quand elle avait un peu bu.

_Apparemment, elle l'aurait surprit entrain d'embrasser Mélanie et aurait péter un câble, ajouta Jo en riant.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

Lilith _et_ Mélanie ? Et bien, Balthazar n'y allait pas de main morte ce soir.

Il continua le jeu d'alcool jusqu'à ce que Charlie intervienne pour ramener Jo dans sa chambre. Ivre morte, elle titubait en racontant n'importe quoi à propos des cheveux soyeux de la petite rousse et de ses lèvres couleur cerise. Dean lui proposa de l'aider à la coucher, mais son amie lui répondit qu'elle s'en chargeait. Elles disparurent toutes deux dans la nuit, une fois de plus bras-dessus bras-dessous, Charlie chancelant légèrement sous le poids de Jo qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Dean dissimula un sourire. Ses deux meilleures amies étaient folles amoureuses l'une de l'autre, mais étaient les seules à ne pas s'en être encore rendu compte. Les gens pouvaient être parfois idiots lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments.

Refusant de faire le lien entre ce à quoi il était en train de penser et la direction que prenait son regard, Dean chercha Castiel des yeux. Il l'avait vu disparaître quelques minutes plus tôt avec Charlie. Mais à présent qu'elle était partit avec Jo, il se demanda où le jeune Novak pouvait bien être.

Ne le trouvant pas, il haussa les épaules et décida de se dégourdir les jambes en faisant à nouveau le tour de la fête. La plupart des couples étaient occupés à se bécoter sous les saules, quelques rescapés dansant encore sur un air pop. Il tomba sur Balthazar qui se tenait adossé à la table des cocktails, buvant un verre de punch à la vitesse de la lumière. Il semblait un peu dépité. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très fan du chasseur blond, Dean le trouva presque misérable à se saouler tout seul à sa propre soirée. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était plus que pompette qu'il décida de lui remonter le moral. S'approchant de lui, il s'installa à ses côtés, s'asseyant sur la table.

_Salut, déclara-t-il.

_Dean-o ! S'exclama Balthazar, retrouvant un sourire relativement joyeux.

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence, se resservant tous deux un verre de punch avant que Winchester ne souffle :

_Je sais qu'on a jamais été très proche, mais si j'ai un conseil à te donner, ce serait de ralentir un peu sur les filles.

Balthazar pouffa dans son gobelet.

_Tu crois que je devrais me mettre aux mecs ? C'est une proposition, Winchester ?

Dean se contenta de rouler des yeux en soufflant de dépit. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée de remonter le moral à un tel abruti ?

_C'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu étais le stéréotype du gars hétéro… sauf peut-être lorsqu'il s'agit de Cassie. A propos, où est passée ta chère et tendre ? Demanda le british en jetant un regard aux alentours.

Dean décida de ne pas relever sa remarque concernant Castiel.

_Lisa ? Ça fait un moment qu'elle est partit parce que, je cite "elle avait besoin de repos pour conserver son teint de rose", répondit Winchester avec une grimace, prouvant qu'il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux étranges habitudes de sa petite amie.

Balthazar éclata de rire et posa une main complice sur l'épaule de Dean.

_Je compatis, mec. Voilà pourquoi je ne reste jamais plus de quelques semaines avec la même fille, sinon elle me rendrait fou, lui confia-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Une fois, une nana, je ne me souviens même plus de son nom, m'a fait une crise parce qu'elle m'avait soit disant surpris avec une autre. Sauf que la fille en question était l'esprit de la Dame Blanche qu'on a dézingué il y a deux ans et qui avait tenté de m'arracher le cœur…

Winchester ne put s'empêcher de trouver son anecdote hilarante. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de punch, se sentant vraiment à l'aise à présent.

Finalement, quand il n'était pas entouré de son fan-club, Balthazar pouvait se montrer plutôt cool. Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit Meg apparaître à quelques mètres, tirant Castiel par la manche comme un pauvre chiot perdu. Le jeune Novak était apparemment mécontent par ce que la jeune fille était en train de lui dire, car il s'arracha à sa poigne pour lui répliquer quelque chose en fronçant les sourcils. Faisant volte-face pour lui répondre avec tout autant de véhémence, elle remarqua soudain la présence de Balthazar et de Dean qui les fixaient, étonnés. Sans perdre un instant, elle saisit Castiel par le devant de sa chemise pour l'attirer à elle et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Winchester vit rouge.

_Sonofabitch…_

Sautant de la table, il se précipita vers eux à une telle vitesse que Balthazar eut à peine le temps de se redresser de stupeur. Alors que les deux mains de Castiel agrippaient les épaules de Meg, Dean le saisit par le bras pour les séparer brusquement.

_Putain, mais ça va pas la tête ?

Le jeune Novak, les joues rouges comme une pivoine, écarquillait les yeux comme une biche pris dans les feux d'un camion. Il semblait totalement paumé. Meg allait protester mais Dean la fit taire d'un geste autoritaire du doigt, foudroyant Castiel du regard.

_Je croyais que Balth était ton ami ! S'écria-t-il.

Le british en question accourut à leurs côtés pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Winchester.

_Dean-o, ce n'est rien, tu n'es pas obligé…

Il le fit taire à son tour, le forçant à le lâcher.

_Non, ce n'est pas rien. Cas est censé être ton ami. Il ne peut pas bécoter ta copine juste parce que vous avez eu une dispute, le coupa Dean avant de se retourner vers le jeune Novak dont l'expression avait changé du tout au tout. Il semblait à présent très en colère.

_Balthazar _est_ mon ami. Et de toute manière ceci n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je croyais que tu détestais Balth et Meg. Pourquoi tu t'occupes soudainement de leurs affaires ? Rugit Castiel.

_Oh, miracle, il parle ! Rétorqua Dean d'une voix moqueuse. Je suis navré de vous importuner, mais quand je vois quelqu'un se faire poignarder dans le dos pas un sois disant ami, je me sens soudain obligé d'intervenir.

Meg, Balthazar et la bonne vingtaine de jeunes gens qui s'étaient réunis autour d'eux pour assister à leur dispute disparurent soudain de leurs champs de vision. Il n'y avait plus que Castiel et Dean, le bleu contre le vert. Cela promettait à nouveau d'être épique.

_Bien entendu, voici le vaillant Dean Winchester à la rescousse de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Tu n'en as pas assez de supporter ta propre importance ? Tous les maux du monde ne sont pas forcément tes affaires, _Dean-o_. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui compense son manque de confiance en lui avec ses petites actions héroïques. Occupe-toi donc de tes propres névroses au lieu de fourrer ton nez dans des affaires qui ne te concernent pas, riposta Castiel, faisant un pas dans sa direction, entrant ainsi dans son espace personnel.

Ses yeux d'habitude si bleus furent en cet instant, plus sombres que le ciel nocturne. Sa rage avait quelque chose de terrifiant, telle une colère divine qui s'abattit sur Dean comme la foudre. Sonné par le dédain furieux qui s'écoulait de ses paroles comme de la rage liquide, Winchester resta un instant coi. Jamais une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas ne l'avait aussi bien cerné. Qu'il lui crache cela devant tout le monde le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. C'était comme si Cas venait de lui lancer une hache en plein poitrine, démolissant le mur qu'il avait eu tant de mal à ériger autour de son cœur. Et que ces paroles viennent de lui, entre tous, du garçon qui le troublait tant, de celui dont il se sentait inexplicablement proche asséna le coup fatal. Dean eut l'impression qu'on venait de l'ouvrir en deux, le laissant nu et seul dans le noir. Comme toujours lorsqu'il se sentait en péril, Winchester se réfugia dans sa colère.

Le visage dur, il toisa Castiel pour susurrer sur un ton venimeux qui ne lui ressemblait pas:

_Gabe m'a dit un jour que votre père était partit à cause de toi… je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

Le jeune Novak recula d'un pas, comme si Dean venait de lui donner une gifle. Bouche bée, de petites larmes vinrent soudain emplir ses grands yeux avant que sa mâchoire ne se contracte. Bouillonnant littéralement d'une rage qui le fit trembler, Castiel sera les poings. D'une vitesse et d'une force fulgurante, il asséna un direct du droit qui vint éclater la pommette de Dean. Retombant les quatre fers en l'air dans l'herbe, Winchester porta une main à son visage parcourut d'une vive douleur, regardant Castiel faire volte-face pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres du parc. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le cercle d'élèves qui avaient assisté à leur altercation. Chuck, Garth et Balthazar sortirent du rang pour venir s'agenouiller auprès de Dean. Ils ne lui demandèrent pas comment il allait, la réponse étant évidente sur son visage tourmenté. Le chasseur british l'aida à se relever alors que Garth lui tendait un mouchoir pour qu'il pense sa plaie.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait en sang en présence de Castiel. Ce garçon était décidément dangereux pour lui.

Encore chargé de colère, Dean fut malgré tout envahit par une intense culpabilité. Ce qu'il avait dit au jeune Novak était cruel. En plus d'être dangereux, il faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui.

_Tu crois qu'on devrait… commença Chuck en jetant un regard en direction de l'endroit où Castiel avait disparu.

_Non, Sam et Meg se sont déjà précipité derrière lui, lui apprit Balthazar. Je crois que la fête est terminée.

_On dirait en effet, déclara une voix que Dean aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il se tourna en direction du nouveau venu qui fendait la foule.

_Gabe, déclara Winchester, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise.

_Sonofabitch…_

Gabriel Novak se tenait devant lui, en chair et en os, aillant certainement souhaiter débarquer en plein milieu de la soirée pour leur faire une surprise. Son teint inhabituellement halé témoignait de ses voyages et il portait une chemise à fleur façon Magnum. Dean aurait dut être enchanté de le revoir, seulement il était évident, aux vues de ses yeux dorés jetant des éclairs, qu'il avait lui aussi assisté à sa dispute avec Castiel.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, son meilleur ami le considérait d'un air sombre, profondément déçu.

_Merci de te montrer si _impliqué_ à garder un œil sur mon petit frère pour moi, railla-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Alors que Dean allait lui répondre, un hurlement strident retentit sur leur gauche, là où Castiel, Meg et Sam avaient disparu.

Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, Winchester se précipita dans la pénombre en courant. Il sut que ses compagnons chasseurs et Gabriel le suivaient, le son de leurs pas de course retentissant à ses oreilles. Ils pénétrèrent dans la clairière voisine où la rivière coulait et découvrirent la pire des images. Castiel était allongé sur le sol, inerte, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Meg qui sanglotait. Sam était penché sur le blessé, examinant les trois profondes balafres sanglantes qui déchiraient sa chemise et sa chair.

_Cassie ! S'écria Gabriel en accourant auprès de son frère pour s'effondrer à ses côtés.

Sam échangea un regard grave avec Dean, qui était resté figé d'horreur à l'entrée de la clairière. Il tenait son portable à la main, ayant certainement prévenu les secours. Tout semblait flou et ralentit autour de lui, comme si le temps avançait à travers une mélasse visqueuse. Tout ce qu'il voyait était Castiel, son teint cadavérique, ses yeux clos, la sueur qui recouvrait son front et le sang… tout ce sang qui noircissait sa chemise et se répandait sur l'herbe.

Il avait été attaqué, encore une fois. Sauf que là, Dean n'avait pas été présent pour le sauver. C'était sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas insulté, jamais Cas ne se serait aventuré seul dans la nuit, sûrement trop bouleversé pour se montrer prudent.

Jamais Winchester ne s'était sentit aussi misérable de toute sa vie, ou du moins pas depuis le départ de son père. Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où Castiel gisait sur le sol sans qu'il ne les commande. Il regarda Gabriel s'affairer à tenter de stopper l'hémorragie avec la veste de Meg tout en hurlant des ordres à Balthazar, Garth et Chuck qui s'efforçaient de prendre de l'eau dans la rivière pour la verser sur le visage du blessé. Il observa tout cela d'un regard absent, vide. Il était en état de choc. Sam vint à sa rencontrer et lui expliqua qu'il était arrivé alors que Castiel luttait contre une sorte de goule et qu'il était parvenu à la mettre en fuite, mais que le jeune Novak s'était effondré avant même qu'il ait pu agir. Son cadet semblait se sentir coupable, mais Dean savait que rien de tout ceci n'était sa faute.

Il était responsable. Gabriel lui avait confié son frère et à cause de sa bêtise et de son caractère borné, il avait échoué. Pire, il l'avait presque poussé vers le danger.

Dean resta silencieux et immobile, même lorsque une ambulance arriva pour s'occuper de Castiel. Les secours l'emmenèrent en urgence, utilisant des mots comme "hémorragie interne", "grave lacération" ou "pupille non réceptive" qui lui glacèrent le sang. Gabriel et Meg insistèrent pour monter avec lui à l'arrière du véhicule. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent disparu que Dean remarqua la présence de Bobby à ses côtés. Sam avait dû le prévenir lui aussi.

_Venez les gamins, déclara-t-il à l'attention de Garth, Chuck, Balthazar et des deux frères Winchester.

Sa main sur l'épaule de Dean alors qu'ils regagnaient l'académie, le directeur demanda:

_Tu veux les rejoindre à l'hôpital ? Je peux te conduire si tu veux.

_Non, souffla-t-il, sa voix éraillée. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient vraiment envie que je sois là. Mais tu me tiendras au courant, hein ?

Face à la soudaine détresse de son neveu, Bobby lui promit de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles, même en plein milieu de la nuit.

Une fois qu'ils eurent reconduit tous les élèves qui avaient participé à la fête à l'intérieur des murs de l'école, Dean ne suivit pas ses amis jusqu'au Repaire des Chasseurs. Au lieu de cela, il marcha d'un pas lent et sans but au cœur des couloirs plongés dans la pénombre.

Il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Lisa. Sans frapper, il entra et fut accueilli par un cri.

_Dean ! Tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ?

La jeune fille portait une sorte de masque en moumoute qu'elle avait remonté sur son front lorsqu'il avait allumé machinalement la lumière. Mais Lisa écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle s'arrêta sur le visage de Dean. Il savait qu'il devait vraiment avoir une tête de déterré car au lieu de lui faire la leçon comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle se tut en lui tendit les bras. A l'instant même où elle l'enlaça, Winchester éclata en sanglots. Il ne se laissait jamais aller de la sorte en présence d'une autre personne, même pas Sammy. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement plus retenir sa détresse. Lisa lui caressa les cheveux en l'attirant dans son lit. Alors qu'elle le consolait en déposant des baisers sur son front et lui soufflant des mots doux, Dean sentit son cœur battre douloureusement. Parce que le pire dans tout cela, s'était qu'il réalisa que tous les efforts de sa petite amie ne pourraient jamais le réconforter. Il n'aimait pas Lisa, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. La seule et unique personne à pouvoir le consoler était celui même qui reposait actuellement entre la vie et la mort sur un lit d'hôpital, par sa faute…

* * *

><p>Merci de votre fidélité! A tout bientôt !<p> 


	8. Chapitre 7

**NOTE: Version relue et corrigée !**

**Si des fautes perdurent, merci de me le signaler ^^**

C'est le dernier chapitre que j'avais posté avant la relecture de cette histoire. Sachez donc que le chapitre 8 inédit sera posté tout bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Un bip assourdissant lui vrillait les tympans. Ayant l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton, Castiel voulut tendre sa main pour éteindre son réveil, mais il n'atteignit que le vide là où sa table de chevet aurait dût se trouver. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'une douleur fulgurante sembla surgir de sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Ouvrant les yeux, il fut éblouit par la clarté superficielle de la lumière crue et blanche qui l'enveloppait. Il commença à paniquer quand il ne reconnut pas la pièce dans laquelle il était allongé, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière ne déclare:

_Salut la Belle aux Bois Dormant, de retour parmi nous ?

_Gabriel._

Castiel tourna la tête dans sa direction et souffla:

_Est-ce que je rêve ?

Il aperçut le visage incroyablement bronzé de son frère comme s'il le voyait à travers de la buée. Sa langue était lourde et sa bouche pâteuse. Il avait mal dans tout le corps et ce satané bip n'avait de cesse de le narguer.

_Pas vraiment non, pouffa Gabriel. A moins que tu ne considères les hôpitaux comme une sorte de fantasme.

_Hôpital ?_ Que…

Tout lui revint alors en bloc. La soirée de Balthazar, Meg en pleure qui le suppliait que l'embrasser pour se venger de son petit ami, son refus catégorique, le baiser volé en question, la colère de Dean, son propre désespoir et enfin le visage terrifiant de la goule avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Castiel voulut se redresser mais la douleur provenant de sa poitrine l'arrêta. Retombant sur ses oreillers en poussant un gémissement misérable, il ferma un instant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, sa vision était redevenue nette et ses pensées plus claires. Le bip n'était pas son réveil, mais le moniteur qui contrôlait les battements affolés de son cœur.

_Je suis où exactement ? Demanda-t-il à son frère, qui était installé sur un fauteuil à son chevet.

_Au service de réanimation de l'hôpital général de Lawrence, chambre 512, pour être exact, répondit Gabriel. Comment te sens-tu ?

_Vivant, c'est déjà ça.

Il se souvenait de l'attaque de la créature. Elle l'avait saisi par derrière, l'avait envoyé valdinguer sur le sol et s'était mise à lui lacérer la poitrine. Se débattant, il était parvenu à la repousser assez longtemps pour se remettre debout et lui assener un coup de pied dans le plexus solaire. Mais la goule l'avait évité et il avait senti ses griffes taillader sa chair comme un rasoir. Il lui semblait avoir entendu quelqu'un appeler son nom, mais il avait été trop occupé à regarder son propre sang tâcher sa chemise préférée pour y faire attention. Se sentant soudain très faible, il était tombé à la renverse… et ensuite il ne savait plus. Sa dernière pensée avait été pour Dean Winchester.

Maintenant qu'il était bel et bien vivant sur son lit d'hôpital, cela lui paraissait d'une absurdité abyssale. Pourquoi donc son ultime pensée avait-elle été pour le garçon qui l'insupportait le plus au monde, celui qui l'avait humilié devant une bonne vingtaine de ses camardes ?

Mettant cette idée d'une stupidité sans nom sur le dos de la folie passagère qu'il avait éprouvé en frôlant la mort, Castiel reporta son attention sur Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

_Sans impolitesse, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas censé rentrer que lundi ?

Son frère aîné éclata de rire.

_Pour ton information, sache que nous sommes lundi. Je suis arrivé vendredi soir en espérant faire une surprise à tout le monde. Tu parles d'un accueil... Tu es resté inconscient plus de 48h. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Heureusement, ton frère adoré était là pour leur faire don de sa personne, répondit-il avec un regard équivoque.

Ne saisissant pas la plaisanterie, Castiel leva un sourcil interrogatif. Gabriel lui présenta alors son bras qui portait la marque d'une récente transfusion sanguine. Plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère, soudain très sérieux, il lui souffla d'une voix rauque d'émotion:

_Merci.

_C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour mon pti Cassie.

Il ponctua sa phrase en ébouriffant la touffe de cheveux noirs déjà échevelée de Castiel.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grommela-t-il.

Mais le petit sourire qui arquait ses lèvres craquelées ne donna aucune portée à ses paroles.

Gabriel lui apprit que ses amis, Meg, Balthazar, Sam, Jess, Charlie, Chuck et plus étonnant encore, Bobby Singer, n'avaient eu de cesse de demander de ses nouvelles. Castiel refusa de sentir une pointe de déception lorsqu'il ne cita pas Dean.

Au souvenir de sa fatidique dispute avec lui, le jeune Novak demanda, la gorge serrée:

_Gabe, est-ce que c'est vrai que notre père est partit à cause de moi ?

Apparemment, son frère redoutait cette question car il perdit son sourire et baissa les yeux. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'éluder le regard de qui que ce soit, ce qui confirma sa plus grande crainte mieux qu'aucun discours n'aurait pu le faire. Il eut l'impression qu'une main de fer s'était emparée de son cœur pour le réduire en miette. Les bips de son moniteur ralentirent. De petites larmes venant picoter le coin de ses yeux, il souffla:

_Pourquoi ?

_Cassie, notre père yoyotait sérieusement de la caboche après la mort de maman. Lui qui avait toujours été un vrai cul béni, il s'imaginait que tu étais une sorte d'élu des cieux. Le fait que tu n'arrêtais pas de rêvasser en regardant le ciel et en parlant des anges qui te chantaient des chansons n'arrangeait rien. Mais tu n'étais qu'un gamin. Le traumatisme d'avoir vu maman mourir t'avais plutôt amoché, c'était normal que tu te réfugies dans ton monde. Sauf que ça a conforté notre père dans l'idée qu'il avait une sorte de mission divine à accomplir. Une nuit, il est entré dans notre chambre et je l'ai entendu tenter de communiquer avec les anges à travers toi. Ça m'a foutu les jetons, tu ne peux pas savoir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu dire ou faire, mais deux jours plus tard, il nous déposait devant l'orphelinat et c'est la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu. Quand je l'ai raconté à Michael, il a trouvé plus simple de reporter toute la faute sur toi plutôt que de se demander pour quelle véritable raison notre père était partit. Mais pour ma part, je n'ai jamais réellement cru que c'était ta faute. Je n'ai pas dit à Dean que papa nous avait abandonné à cause de toi, j'ai précisé que c'est Michael qui en était persuadé. Pas moi. J'imagine que la colère lui a fait oublier ce _tout petit_ mais inestimable détail, expliqua Gabriel.

C'était la seconde fois qu'on lui parlait de son étrange attitude suite à la mort de sa mère, mais il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Avait-il vraiment fait une crise psychotique en prétendant entendre des voix ? Si c'était le cas, le traumatisme avait dû être encore plus important qu'il ne l'avait cru. Malgré ses questionnements, Castiel eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer correctement pour la première fois depuis que Michael lui avait fait cette horrible révélation dans la voiture, le jour de la rentrée. Gabriel, lui, ne croyait pas à ses sornettes. Rassuré, le jeune Novak sourit à son frère.

_Merci.

Il plaça sa main reliée à la perfusion sur celle de son aîné qui serra ses doigts, émus. Les moments d'intense émotion n'étant pas vraiment une habitude dans la famille, les deux garçons se sentirent plutôt mal alaise une fois que le silence retomba entre eux. Gabriel se vit obligé de changer de sujet.

_Alors, comme ça on m'a appris que c'était le grand amour entre toi et Dean Winchester ?

Pourquoi est-ce que le nom de ce satané abrutit revenait tout le temps en sa présence ? Est-ce qu'il était maudit ? Avait-il une pancarte qui proclamait "contrairement aux apparences, je suis super fan de Dean Winchester" qui brillait en néon au-dessus de sa tête ?

Soufflant de dépit, Castiel répondit d'une voix sarcastique:

_Oui, j'ai immédiatement craqué pour lui dès le premier jour, où il m'a traité d'abrutit, m'a demandé d'aller me faire foutre et où j'ai appris qu'il me décrivait comme une plaie barbante sans même me connaître.

Gabriel étouffa un éclat de rire puis confia:

_En réalité, il est possible que ce soit moi qui t'ai décrit comme ça…

_Quoi ? S'écria Castiel, outré.

_Avoue que c'est un peu vrai, non ? Tu es toujours plongé dans les livres et les études, c'est la définition de barbant dans mon dico. Et puis excuse-moi, mais tu n'es pas non plus facile à vivre. Je sais que l'on ne s'est pas vu depuis un moment, mais quand je suis venu te voir en Nouvelle Zélande l'an dernier, tu ne t'es pas montré d'une amabilité extraordinaire, argumenta Gabriel avec la véhémence d'un avocat qui défend son meilleur client.

_Tu te moques de moi ? S'insurgea le jeune Novak. Quand tu es venu me voir, j'ai eu la gentillesse de te laisser dormir dans ma chambre, _clandestinement_ et toi, tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire pour me remercier, c'est d'y ramener une fille et d'organiser une sorte d'orgie dans les douches communes !

Gabriel se contenta de hausser les épaules, modeste.

_Ce n'était qu'une petite soirée de rien du tout...

_Tu as failli me faire virer, abrutit ! Tu parles que je ne me sois pas montré d'une _amabilité extraordinaire_, comme tu dis. Sois déjà heureux que je ne t'ai pas jeté à la rue ! Le coupa Castiel, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Son frère avait un culot monstrueux. Il se contenta de porter son regard sur la fenêtre, rêvassant en repensant certainement à son séjour en Nouvelle Zélande avec nostalgie. Soufflant d'exaspération, le plus jeune Novak se mit à tripoter son drap. C'était typique de Gabriel d'uniquement voir les choses de son point de vue...

_Donc, en conclut Castiel quelques secondes plus tard. Dean n'a jamais dit que j'étais une plaie barbante ?

_Non. Il avait plutôt hâte de te rencontrer en fait, lui avoua son frère.

Une infirmière entra à ce moment précis, lui apportant son déjeuner. Elle en profita pour lui administrer une nouvelle dose de morphine, ce qui fut une véritable délivrance pour Castiel, qui souffrait terriblement. Maintenant qu'il était stable, elle le libéra également de l'horrible moniteur qui mesurait son rythme cardiaque. Après avoir vérifié que les bandages qui recouvraient sa poitrine étaient toujours propres, elle sortit. Alors qu'il mangeait l'horrible nourriture fadasse de l'hôpital, offrant son gâteau au chocolat à Gabriel, il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Toute l'animosité qu'il éprouvait pour Dean venait du jour où il avait pensé que Winchester l'avait jugé sans le connaître et ne daignait s'intéresser à lui que parce qu'il était le frère de son meilleur ami. Si Gabe n'avait pas été Gabe, peut-être alors que ce quiproquo n'aurait pas eu lieu et qu'ils se seraient liés d'amitié ce jour-là, à la bibliothèque. Castiel se souvint avec une étrange nostalgie de leur petite conversation. Il avait trouvé que Dean était plutôt sympathique en fin de compte. Leur aversion née d'un malentendu avait-elle uniquement puisée sa source dans cette horrible journée ou avait-elle une autre raison d'être ? Oui, Winchester était borné, autoritaire et un peu trop orgueilleux à son goût. Mais à bien y penser, hormis le fait que Dean restait un vrai casse couille, lorsqu'on ôtait les disputent nées de cette première journée de l'équation, cela menait à quelques paroles plutôt encourageantes dans la bibliothèque, leur moment inexplicable dans les toilettes, le malaise fiévreux qui en avait suivi et leur échauffourée à la soirée.

Pourquoi Dean avait-il réagit ainsi face au baiser que Meg lui avait volé ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il souhaitait défendre la vertu de la jeune fille, qu'il n'appréciait même pas, où qu'il avait agi au nom de Balthazar, qui n'était pas vraiment son ami...

En plein réflexion, Castiel se mordait la lèvre inférieure en fronçant les sourcils. Sa relation avec Dean était pour le moins étrange. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments si diamétralement opposés pour quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Et il n'était apparemment pas près de définir l'étrange lien qui les unissait, car la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer une autre infirmière à la chevelure blonde platine.

_Bonjour. Vous avez de la visite. J'ai tout fait pour retarder l'échéance vu que vous êtes encore en convalescence, mais ils étaient trop intenables. Impossible de leur faire entendre raison, déclara-t-elle.

Elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer une véritable tornade de cheveux bruns. Meg.

Elle lui accorda un sourire éblouissant lorsqu'elle le vit réveillé, s'installant immédiatement sur la chaise située de l'autre côté du lit pour prendre sa main. Apparemment, elle et Balthazar avaient momentanément enterrés la hache de guerre car il fut le prochain à entrer. Vinrent ensuite Sam et Jess, main dans la main, Charlie et enfin... Dean Winchester.

Castiel fut heureux que l'infirmière l'ai débarrassé du moniteur cardiaque car sinon, son pouls aurait atteint des sommets aux sus et vus de tous.

Que venait-il faire ici ?

_Et bien pti frère, on peut dire que tu caches bien ton jeu sous tes airs de saint barbant. En une semaine tu as détourné la moitié de mes amis, remarqua Gabriel avec un sourire chaleureux.

Ils rirent tous à la plaisanterie de l'aîné des Novak et Castiel sentit un frisson descendre le long de son dos à l'entente du rire grave de Dean. Un magnifique hématome ornait sa joue et il semblait extrêmement mal alaise, comme si on l'avait attiré ici contre sa volonté. Ce qui avait certainement été le cas, étant donné que Sam lui avait donné un coup de coude pour le forcer à passer la porte.

Après sa conversation avec son frère, il le voyait soudain sous un autre jour.

_Alors Cassie, ça va ? Demanda Balthazar.

_Je vais survivre, répondit-il simplement, rougissant quelque peu sous le regard intense de Winchester. Il le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, ses yeux s'arrêtant un instant sur les bandages qui ornaient sa poitrine, une lueur de culpabilité évidente brillant dans ses prunelles vertes.

_Le Doc a dit qu'il serait de retour à la Sup Académie dès la fin de la semaine, leur apprit Gabriel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le regard de Castiel tomba soudain sur la petite horloge qui ornait le mur face à lui et fronça les sourcils.

_Nous sommes lundi et il est 14h, vous devriez être en cours non ? S'enquit-il.

_On a tous séché pour venir te voir, avoua Meg en pouffant.

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un signe de tête, particulièrement fier d'eux.

_Vous n'auriez pas dû, je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi, ajouta le jeune Novak avec une moue réprobatrice.

_Je t'avais dit qu'un fayot comme Cassie détesterait carrément qu'on sèche pour ses beaux yeux, souffla Balthazar à l'oreille de Sam.

Mais tout le monde l'entendit.

_Hey ! Je ne suis pas un fayot ! S'insurgea-t-il, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

Il se renfrogna avant de se rendre compte que Balthazar n'avait pas vraiment tort. Il se mit alors à rire ouvertement pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut joyeux et convivial. Les filles avaient ramené des sucreries qu'ils dévorèrent (surtout Gabriel, qui garda le pot de marshmallow pour lui tout seul, acceptant uniquement d'en donner un ou deux à Balthazar) tout en regardant des émissions débiles sur la petite télé de sa chambre d'hôpital. Le lit voisin étant vide, Sam et Dean s'y affalèrent comme deux baleines, Jess pelotonnée entre les bras de son petit ami. Charlie s'était installée au pied de celui de Castiel. Meg était perchée à côté de lui, Balthazar ayant pris sa place sur la chaise alors que Gabriel n'avait pas quitté son fauteuil, à droite de son frère. Lorsque les heures des visites furent terminées, ils quittèrent tous leur ami à contre cœur. Avant de partir, Charlie l'enlaça doucement, prenant garde de ne pas toucher ses blessures tout en lui soufflant à l'oreille:

_Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais. Si je n'avais pas ramené Jo si tôt et était restée avec toi, rien de tout ceci ne se serait jamais produit...

Mais il la fit taire et saisissant son visage entre ses mains.

_Tu n'es pas responsable. Personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il essuya les deux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et ne fut satisfait que quand elle lui accorda un petit sourire.

Dean se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il profita du fait que Gabriel était en train de souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de Balthazar pour s'avancer rapidement en direction du lit de Castiel et poser sa main sur la sienne.

_Remet toi rapidement, murmura-t-il pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

Ses yeux verts semblèrent le transpercer lorsqu'il les plongea dans les siens, assez longtemps pour y déverser une telle dose d'excuse que le jeune Novak en fut étourdi. La vive brûlure qui naquit de l'union de leur main fit remonter une vague de magma tout le long de son bras. Les joues rosies, Castiel se contenta d'acquiescer d'un léger signe de tête. Dean le relâcha alors, lui accorda un minuscule sourire avant de disparaître derrière Balthazar.

_Je vais devoir y aller moi aussi, lui apprit Gabriel en prenant sa veste qui était posée sur le dossier du fauteuil. Je repasserai demain, okay Cassie ?

_D'accord, marmonna-t-il, triste à l'idée de passer la nuit tout seul dans un hôpital.

Son aîné lui ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux avant de quitter la chambre.

Castiel bouda quelques instants avant de se souvenir que Sam lui avaient apporté de la lecture. Levant la main pour saisir le premier tome du _Trône de Fer_, une série de livres dont le cadet des Winchester n'avait de cesse de lui parler, un petit morceau de papier tomba de sa manche. Fronçant les sourcils, il le déplia pour lire:

_Cas, je suis désolé pour tout._

_J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner._

_Je n'ai jamais voulu ça…_

_D.W_

Castiel n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela expliquait le fait qu'il lui ait tenu la main. Il en avait profité pour glisser ce petit mot dans sa manche de pyjama. Le cœur battant, il sentit un petit sourire arquer la commissure de ses lèvres. Il relut le message une bonne dizaine de fois, détaillant l'écriture plutôt grossière mais qui était si… _Deanesque_. Envisageant sa soirée avec beaucoup moins de morosité, il ouvrit son livre, utilisant le mot de Winchester comme marque page.

La veille du retour de Castiel à l'académie, on l'avait transféré dans une autre aile de l'hôpital. Son docteur était très satisfait de l'évolution de ses plaies, qui étaient en train de cicatriser correctement. Il devrait malgré tout garder les 30 points de suture qui défiguraient sa poitrine pour une autre semaine. Mais il était confiant en lui annonçant qu'il ne garderait presque aucune séquelle de son attaque. Bobby Singer était venu le voir le matin même pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et lui annoncer que le Gang des Chasseurs avait retrouvé la goule responsable de son attaque. Il lui demanda également si ces mésaventures mettaient son désir d'étudier au sein de son école en péril. Mais Castiel le rassura. Il n'était pas près de partir, surtout maintenant qu'il avait tant de raisons de rester. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu un tel groupe d'amis et il venait tout juste de retrouver Gabriel. De plus… il y avait Dean et il refusait de quitter l'académie sans avoir régler les problèmes qui subsistaient entre eux. Il avait hâte de retourner en cours pour lui parler du petit mot qu'il conservait actuellement entre les pages 210 et 211 du quatrième tome du _Trône de Fer_, dont il était devenu accro. Sam lui avait apporté la quasi-totalité de la série en urgence quand Castiel l'avait appelé au secours.

Il _devait _connaître la suite !

Meg en avait profité pour l'accompagner et lui donner une copie des cours qu'il avait manqué. Entre lecture passionnée et études, le jeune Novak se retrouvait souvent en train de relire le message de Dean lorsqu'il était seul. Car si Gabriel l'avait surpris, il n'aurait eu de cesse de le taquiner. De plus, c'était un petit secret entre lui et Winchester. Il ne voulait le partager avec personne. Vivement vendredi qu'il puisse enfin discuter avec lui.

Il était près de 16h lorsque Castiel se réveilla de sa sieste quotidienne. Les médicaments qu'il prenait pour prévenir la moindre infection le mettaient à plat et il devait souvent se reposer. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux, les deux voix qu'il perçut en train de discuter à quelques pas de son lit lui firent stopper son geste. Il aurait pu les reconnaître entre mille.

Le ton naturellement sarcastique de Gabriel et le baryton de Dean.

Gardant ses paupières résolument clauses, il tendit l'oreille et écouta.

_…comprend bien, mais tu aurais pu faire des efforts, tonnait son frère d'une voix résolument basse pour ne pas le réveiller.

_Manque de pot…_

_Gabe, j'ai _vraiment_ essayé, mais Cas ne m'a pas laissé une seconde de répit. Dès que j'essayais de lui parler, il m'envoyait balader, répondit Dean.

_Et pourquoi tu l'appelles Cas', d'abord ?

_Je ne sais pas, ça m'ai venu tout seul. Je trouve que ça lui va bien…

_Ouhais, c'est ça, le coupa Gabriel. Tout ce que je dis c'est que je te faisais confiance et voilà ce qui est arrivé.

Castiel pouvait presque le voir pointer du doigt pour souligner son propos. Il entendit Dean souffler de dépit.

_Je sais, je sais. J'avais chargé Jo et Charlie de le surveiller mais avec la fête et tout ça… On venait tout juste d'en terminer avec un esprit et on a relâché notre vigilance. Ca n'arrivera plus, promit Dean.

Le jeune Novak n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé entre eux, il avait quand même insisté pour le garder à l'abri ? Il fut partagé entre la reconnaissance et l'agacement. Mais la petite voix qui lui souffla qu'il pouvait très bien se défendre tout seul fut immédiatement réfutée. Aux vues de ce qui lui était arrivé dans le parc, il n'était pas aussi invincible qu'il le croyait.

_J'espère bien. De toute manière, Bobby a accepté que je vive dans l'enceinte de la Sup Académie le temps que je trouve un job et un appart. Mon ancienne chambre est toujours dispo. J'en profiterai pour garder un œil sur lui… et sur toi aussi. Tu as vraiment une sale tronche en ce moment Dean-o, fit remarquer Gabe d'une voix chargée d'inquiétude.

_Je sais, avoua Winchester, son ton étouffé par la main qu'il passa sûrement sur son visage. Je dors très mal depuis l'incident dans la forêt avec Cas. Sérieux, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de vraiment grave, je crois que je ne m'en serais pas remis… Et puis j'ai pas mal de soucis avec Lisa.

_Comment ?_

Winchester perdait le sommeil à cause de lui ?

Il sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Il eut soudain très chaud sous la tonne de couverture qu'il avait ramené sur lui durant sa sieste.

_Tout n'est plus rose dans l'univers merveilleux de Lisa et Dean-o ? Plaisanta Gabriel.

Castiel comprit dans son ton qu'il n'appréciait que modérément la petite copine de son meilleur ami.

_Plus depuis un moment, non. Au début, c'était plutôt excitant de sortir avec la fille la plus populaire de l'école, mais je me suis lassé. Elle est tellement lunatique ! Dés fois, comme maintenant, elle me colle aux basques et d'autres fois il ne faut même pas que je la touche. Et puis elle n'est pas très intéressante, elle ne parle que de potins et de chaussures. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est avec moi que parce que je suis le chef du Gang, un trophée accroché à son bras, confia Dean.

_Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle est aussi pour toi ? Une jolie poupée gonflable ? Je pensais que votre couple n'avait toujours été qu'un échange de bon procédé. Sinon… je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu fais avec une fille pareille. Vous êtes totalement incompatible, mec, répondit Gabriel.

Castiel eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était typique de son frère de balancer ce genre de commentaires alors que Dean et Lisa étaient en couple depuis un moment déjà.

N'aurait-il pas pu lui faire cette remarque au début de leur relation ?

Winchester sembla réfléchir à ce que Gabriel venait de dire.

_En y réfléchissant bien, tu as sûrement raison. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on est ensemble… je serais un peu paumé sans elle pour ne rien te cacher.

_Ça te donnera l'occasion de venir draguer avec moi et Balthy, argumenta son frère.

_Ouhais, je vais y réfléchir, fut la dernière réponse de Dean avant de Castiel ne fasse semblant de se réveiller.

Baillant outrageusement, il s'étira bruyamment et déclara d'une voix qu'il espéra innocente:

_Dean ? Gabe ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Ils se tournèrent tous deux dans sa direction et le jeune Novak vit le regard de Winchester s'illuminer légèrement.

_Salut Cas, souffla-t-il.

Gabriel les observa se dévisager comme s'il assistait à un match de tennis. Dissimulant un sourire, il annonça:

__Cas_, hein ? Et bien, je vous laisse tous les deux, j'ai besoin d'un café ultra sucrée. Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer durant mon absence.

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Un silence gêné suivit son départ.

_Dean…

_Cas… dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Winchester ne lui accorde la parole en premier d'un geste de la main.

_Il faut qu'on parle un peu du mot que tu m'as laissé lundi dernier. Et je voulais aussi m'excuser.

_Pourquoi ? S'étonna Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel baissa les yeux avant de répondre:

_Pour mon attitude carrément détestable envers toi. Tu ne méritais pas tant d'animosité, surtout maintenant que je sais que c'est Gabriel et non toi qui a laissé entendre au Gang que j'étais barbant… Bref, je voulais juste te faire savoir que tu n'es pas l'unique "méchant" dans l'histoire. J'ai également une grande part de responsabilité dans l'impasse qu'est notre relation.

_Oui, admit Dean. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas vraiment facile à cerner, mais je peux te comprendre. Tu arrives dans une nouvelle école et tu apprends que ton frère t'a collé dans les pattes d'une nounou qui a les aptitudes sociales d'un gorille. J'ai vraiment eu le don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat à chaque fois avec toi. Mais j'espère qu'on pourra mettre tout ça derrière nous pour recommencer sur de meilleures bases.

Castiel n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps à sa proposition. Avec un sourire avenant, il tendit sa main en direction de Dean pour déclarer:

_Bonjour, je suis Castiel Novak, mais tu peux m'appeler Cas.

Le chasseur l'observa un instant sans comprendre avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour des siens dans une poigne virile.

_Enchanté Cas, moi c'est Dean Winchester.

Un frisson les parcourut et le jeune Novak dut se racler la gorge pour reprendre contenance, la bouche soudainement sèche. Le chasseur mit fin à leur brève étreinte comme si ses doigts l'avaient brûlé.

_Amis ? Demanda-t-il avec une moue dubitative plutôt amusante.

Castiel eut un petit rire avant de répondre:

_Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais on peut toujours essayer.

Lorsque Gabriel revint avec sa tasse de café, il fut à peine surpris de découvrir Dean installé sur le lit aux pieds de Castiel, ce dernier lui racontant les prémisses des aventures de la famille Stark dans _Le Trône de Fer_.

Le week-end suivant, Castiel reprit ses habitudes à l'académie. La plupart des élèves, même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, déclarèrent être heureux qu'il aille bien. Il trouva cela plutôt gentil. Il apprit rapidement et sans trop de surprise que Meg et Balthazar avaient rompu. Ça ne les empêcha pas de passer leur après-midi avec Castiel à se promener dans le parc. Après une semaine enfermé à l'hôpital, un peu d'air frais lui semblait essentiel. Il ne revit Dean que rarement, qui était occupé à gérer une brouille entre Ruby et Garth, mais leurs rares échanges avaient été cordiaux. Gabriel ne le quitta par contre pas d'une semelle, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, lui donnant l'occasion de réapprendre à mieux connaître son frère. Il remarqua que Balthazar semblait avoir une étrange fascination pour Gabe, lui demandant sans arrêt son avis sur tel ou tel sujet. Charlie éclata de rire quand il lui en parla, lui confiant que ça avait toujours été le cas. Son frère était celui qui avait "recruté" le chasseur british et ils avaient pris l'habitude de sortir tous les week-ends pour draguer dans les bars quand il était encore étudiant ici. Il apprit aussi que deux autres élèves faisaient à présent partit du Gang des Chasseurs: Kevin Tran et Mark Crowley. Le plus jeune avait failli rater l'épreuve de terrain mais ses connaissances en linguistique avaient compensés son échec. Il ne participerait donc pas aux chasses physiquement, mais comme Charlie et Chuck, il les assisteraient pour les recherches depuis le Bunker. Crowley s'était par contre montré brillant et vint grossir le rang des chasseurs de terrain. La présence de Gabriel était aussi un plus. Il leur promit de se joindre parfois à eux, comme au bon vieux temps.

La veille de sa reprise des cours, Castiel était en train de travailler sur une dissertation de littérature étrangère dans la bibliothèque de l'aile sud quand un étrange bruit le tira de sa concentration. Il était tard, plus de minuit passé et il profitait de l'absence de couvre-feu pendant les week-ends pour rattraper son retard. Il était seul dans le rayon biographie où personne ne venait jamais, lui garantissant de pouvoir travailler dans le calme. Levant le nez de sa feuille, il tendit l'oreille.

On aurait dit des sanglots d'enfant.

Se levant de sa chaise, Castiel prit la direction des pleurs, intrigué. Dans le coin sombre d'une bibliothèque, il découvrit une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année, sûrement une sixième, qui était couchée en boule sur le sol.

Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine pouvait bien faire ici à une heure pareille ?

Il savait pourtant que les plus jeunes élèves étaient censés être encadrés par les membres de l'association de l'académie présidée par Lisa. S'approchant doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec les enfants, il déclara:

_Hého, petite, ça ne vas pas ?

C'était une question débile étant donné qu'elle pleurait, mais bon…

Elle releva la tête pour découvrir un petit visage poupon encadré de longs cheveux blonds ondulés. Elle lui accorda un petit sourire entre ses larmes.

_Tu es perdue ? Ajouta Castiel.

La petite fille ne lui répondit toujours pas mais tendit ses bras en avant comme pour lui demander un câlin. Ecarquillant les yeux, il allait se pencher en avant quand une voix autoritaire retentit derrière son dos:

_Ne la touche pas !

C'était Dean. Le saisissant par le bras, il força Castiel à reculer pour se placer devant lui. Le jeune Novak allait protester avant qu'il ne perçoive le véritable visage de la petite fille. Son joli minois avait disparu pour laisser place à une bouche pleine de dents acérées et deux énormes yeux noirs comme un puit sans fond. Ses doigts s'étaient allongés en de longues griffes aiguisées. Poussant un sifflement menaçant, la créature sauta sur ses pieds pour avancer vers eux. La main de Dean descendit de son bras jusqu'à sa main, qu'il sera fort. Sortant une longue barre de fer de sa ceinture, il l'agita en direction du monstre qui disparut dans une nuée opaque. Castiel ne réalisa qu'il était resté bouché-bée que quand le chasseur fit volte-face pour l'examiner.

_Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

_ C'était quoi cette chose ? Se contenta de répondre le jeune Novak, en aillant vraiment assez d'être la cible favorite des créatures surnaturelles.

Possédait-il un talisman quelconque qui les attirait ou quoi ?

_Je crois que c'était un changeling, un démon qui prend la forme d'un enfant pour attirer ses victimes, mais je ne suis pas sur…

Dean fronçait les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Sans perdre un instant, il attira Castiel derrière lui, quittant la bibliothèque. Il ne parut même pas remarquer le fait qu'il le tenait toujours par la main.

_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui que pour le jeune Novak.

_Hormis le fait que je semble être un aimant à monstre, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait dénoter de ton quotidien de chasseur, fit remarquer Castiel alors qu'ils prenaient un couloir qui semblait désaffecté et qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Dean se stoppa soudain et Castiel lui rentra dedans. Sonné, ses yeux plongèrent directement dans ceux de Winchester quand il lui fit face pour le saisir par les épaules.

_C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète Cas. Une attaque, deux, passe encore, mais trois en deux semaines seulement, c'est trop pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Il y a quelque chose en toi… quelque chose qui les attire, souffla Dean, son visage extrêmement sérieux et tendu.

Castiel déglutit avec difficulté, trouvant cette soudaine proximité avec le chasseur très troublante.

Comment voulait-il qu'il parvienne à se concentrer ou même à respirer correctement lorsqu'il se tenait si près de lui ?

Il ne saisit la portée de ce que Dean venait de lui dire que lorsqu'il le relâcha pour faire un pas en arrière, le couvant toujours d'un regard intense.

_Donc, répondit Castiel après s'être raclée la gorge pour dissiper son émoi. Je suis un aimant à monstre ?

_C'est ce que je vais m'efforcer de découvrir, lui promit-il.

Saisissant à nouveau sa main, le chasseur le conduisit dans les sous-sols de l'académie.

Ce fut la première fois qu'un non-membre du Gang eut le privilège d'être invité dans le Bunker.

* * *

><p>A très vite pour le chapitre 8 !<p> 


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour a tous. **

**Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour ma très longue absence. En effet, la vie étant ce qu'elle était, j'avais totalement abandonné cette histoire à cause d'un terrible syndrome de la page blanche sur ce fandom. J'ai donc préféré laissé cette fanfiction de côté plutôt que de la continuer sans amour et de vous poster des chapitres sans âme juste pour la terminer. Mais, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que je suis de retour et que j'ai bien l'intention de continuer et surtout, de FINIR cette histoire.**

**Je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'ont demandé quand la suite serait postée. Et bien, vos prières ont été entendu ^^**

**J'ai donc relu et corrigé les 7 premiers chapitres de cette fanfiction. Et me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre inédit. **

**Sachez que pour me laisser le temps de me réapproprier l'histoire et les personnages, je ne pense pas poster plus d'un chapitre toutes les semaines. Je vous tiendrai au courant dans les notes de fin de page si je décide d'augmenter ou ralentir la cadence. **

**Sans plus de préambule, voici la suite de "Supernatural Academy"!**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

En ce matin de la dernière semaine d'octobre, Dean Winchester n'était pas de bonne humeur. Déjà, il faisait froid, cela l'obligeant à revêtir un pull pour ne pas geler. Il détestait les pulls, mais vu que le Bunker n'avait pas été chauffé du week-end, c'était ça ou risquer d'attraper la mort. Il était certainement le seul dans toute l'académie à être déjà levé. Depuis quelques temps, il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil, ce qui jouait également sur sa mauvaise humeur. La solitude lui permit malgré tout le réfléchir un peu sur la cause réelle de ses insomnies. Elle possédait les yeux les plus bleus qui existaient et répondait au nom de Castiel Novak.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils avaient fait la "paix" à l'hôpital et Cas et lui avaient peu à peu commencé à se rapprocher.

Se rapprocher… Oui, c'était le terme approprié. Car maintenant qu'ils ne se tiraient plus dans les pattes à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Dean avait appris à ses dépens que son nouvel ami ne possédait aucune notion de ce qu'était un _espace personnel_. Du moins, dans son cas à lui. Castiel se tenait toujours trop près, ou trop loin, plongeant son regard céruléen dans le sien jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux, ou qu'il soit forcé de faire un pas en arrière tout en rougissant comme une adolescente. Il détestait qu'on le touche, mais n'avait aucun souci à poser ses mains sur Dean aux moments les moins appropriés. Winchester avait remarqué qu'il n'agissait ainsi qu'avec lui. Que Castiel se montre plus amical ne l'aurait pas dérangé si son contact n'avait pas engendré des réactions pour le moins… fiévreuses. A chaque fois que le jeune Novak était à moins d'un mètre de lui, ce qui arrivait plusieurs fois par jours, il avait l'impression d'entrer en combustion spontanée. De plus, il avait des envies le concernant qu'il préférait enfouir au fin fond de son esprit plutôt que de les admettre consciemment. Il ne fallait pas sortir d'Harvard pour comprendre qu'il était attiré par Castiel. Cela aurait pu se combattre si cette attraction n'avait été que physique, seulement plus il apprenait à le connaître, plus il le trouvait génial, attendrissant, drôle… irrésistible.

Seulement, il était Dean Winchester. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne _voulait _pas éprouver des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour Castiel Novak, un mec, un pote, le frère de son meilleur ami.

Éluder son attirance devenait de plus en plus difficile. Ca le rongeait de l'intérieur, peuplant ses rêves de songes érotiques ou de cauchemars où il le voyait mourir, l'empêchant ainsi de bien dormir.

Malgré cela, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu retourner deux mois en arrière. Son amitié avec Castiel était devenue trop importante pour lui.

Souriant dans son café, Dean se souvint de leur première vraie discussion, quelques jours après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Cela s'était produit juste après qu'il se soit à nouveau fait attaqué par une créature surnaturelle dans la bibliothèque. Ce fut l'une rare fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls à seuls plus de cinq minutes en l'espace de deux mois. Au début, ils n'avaient pas vraiment su quoi ce dire, alors que Dean l'examinait, puis, suite à une plaisanterie, ils s'étaient mis à discuter de tout et de rien. Quand le reste du Gang, prévenu en urgence, était arrivé dans le Bunker, ce fut pour les trouver en train de papoter autour d'une tasse de café. Malgré toutes les analyses et autres sortilèges qu'ils avaient utilisés sur Castiel, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à découvrir pour quelle raison il semblait "attirer" les démons. Après deux semaines où le mystère resta entier, ce qui rendit Chuck et Sam cinglés, ils avaient fini par demander à Kevin de dégoter une sorte de talisman qui pourrait le protéger de futures attaques. Ils y étaient parvenus, Castiel portant à présent une amulette en argent trempée dans un bain de sel béni. Depuis, il n'avait plus eu le moindre souci. Malgré cela, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec le Gang des Chasseurs qui, en plus d'avoir le devoir de le protéger, étaient devenus les meilleurs amis qu'il ait jamais eu. Ses relations avec Jo et Ruby n'étaient toujours pas au beau fixe, mais ils se montraient cordiaux. Meg le suivait par contre comme un petit chien. Il était évident aux yeux de tous, sauf ceux du principal intéressé, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Cela énervait Dean à un point inimaginable, lui donnant envie de la frapper à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses mains sur Castiel.

Dean repensa aux soirées ciné du mercredi soir. Il s'était rapidement joint à Cas et Charlie, suivit par Sam et Crowley et ils avaient terminé la trilogie des _Indiana Jones_. Ils avaient refusé de lui faire voir le quatrième, pour enchaîner directement avec _Star Wars_. La petite rousse avait décidé de les lui faire découvrir dans l'ordre de la parution au cinéma, commençant par les vieux (les meilleurs) pour finir par les trois plus récents. C'était la première fois que Dean assistait à la réaction de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas que Dark Vador était le père de Luke. Castiel avait sursauté, sa main avait agrippé à la cuisse de Winchester et il s'était tourné vers lui en soufflant:

_Non ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Ils avaient tous éclatés de rire devant son air horrifié et Winchester avait tapoté la main de son ami en lui souriant avec compassion. Il avait ainsi espéré que cela pousserait Castiel à le relâcher. Mais le jeune Novak se contenta de desserrer sa poigne, laissant sa main reposer contre la cuisse de Dean, qui tenta tant bien de mal de se reconcentrer sur le film. Pas facile avec la paume brûlante du garçon sur qui vous fantasmez à quelques centimètres de votre entrejambe…

Ils venaient tout juste de terminer la série des _Star Wars_, Castiel rejoignant leur avis que les anciens films étaient bien meilleurs que les nouveaux, pour commencer _Le Seigneur des Anneaux._

Sam avait tenté de le convaincre de regarder la série _Game Of Thrones_ avec lui, mais le jeune Novak avait refusé tant qu'il n'aurait pas terminé les livres, dont il était devenu un fan absolu.

Hormis les soirées du mercredi et les week-ends que Castiel passait exclusivement avec le Gang, et Meg, il mangeait également avec eux à chaque repas, terminant souvent ses soirées entre le Bunker et la bibliothèque pour étudier. Il passait également pas mal de temps avec Gabriel, qui avait plus ou moins rejoint le Gang.

A présent, leur petit groupe était à présent plus soudé que jamais, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Dean et Cas ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls plus de cinq minutes depuis deux bons mois.

C'était pour le mieux, vraiment, car Winchester ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire si Castiel s'était tenu à quelques centimètres de lui sans personne aux alentours.

Ses rêves lui donnaient déjà une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il désirait…

Pour compenser sa tension sexuelle presque constante, Dean n'avait pas suivi le conseil de Gabe et était toujours avec Lisa. Elle était à présent devenue le réceptacle de ses fantasmes inavoués, un tout autre visage apparaissant devant les yeux de Winchester à chacune de leurs étreintes. Seulement, cela faisait deux semaines que sa petite amie était trop occupée à préparer le Bal d'Halloween pour lui accorder une seconde.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Les yeux de Castiel, les lèvres de Castiel, le "sourire de la mort qui tue" que Castiel ne réservait qu'à lui, le rire de Castiel…

Dean se sentit soudain très à l'étroit dans son pantalon et se tapa la tête contre le mur en grognant. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait finir par perdre la boule et le saisir par le col de sa satanée chemise de saint comptable pour l'attirer dans un coin et le violer sur place.

_Sonofabitch._

Il fallait qu'il se montre fort !

Seulement, quelqu'un là-haut devait avoir une dent contre lui car à l'instant même où il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir une nouvelle tasse de café, la porte du Bunker s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer… Castiel.

_Bonjour Dean, déclara-t-il sur un ton joyeux, ce sourire, sincère, ouvert, _éblouissant_ et qui n'était réservé qu'à lui, ornant ses lèvres.

Winchester poussa une sorte de glapissement misérable avant de répondre d'une voix rauque:

_Salut Cas.

Il se précipita presque dans la cuisine, espérant que son ami ne le suivrait pas, pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide… très froide. Alors qu'il était toujours penché sur le lavabo, à marmonner des mots comme "calme-toi", "ressaisi toi" et "surtout ne le viole pas", une main se posa sur son épaule. Faisant un bon de quinze mètres, Dean fit volte-face pour tomber face à un Castiel à l'expression perplexe.

_Ça ne vas pas, Dean ? S'inquiéta-t-il en entrant à nouveau dans son espace personnel pour détailler ses traits.

Acculé contre le frigo, Winchester était pris au piège de son regard trop bleu, trop intense, trop…_magnifique._

_Si, mentit-il, à bout de souffle.

Ses yeux dévisagèrent Castiel et il laissa échapper un petit rire désespéré quand il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient encore plus dépeignés que d'habitude. Il porta l'une de ses mains aux mèches rebelles du jeune Novak pour tenter en vain de les lisser. Sous cette caresse soudaine, Cas écarquilla les yeux et un petit grognement de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Lorsqu'il darda sa langue rose pour lécher sa lèvre inférieure craquelée, Dean perdit tout contrôle. L'image d'un Castiel dépenaillé, haletant, renversé sur la table alors qu'il dévorait sa bouche de baisers marqua son esprit au fer rouge. Sa main libre saisissant la taille du jeune Novak, il était à deux doigts d'unir leurs bas ventres pour se frotter contre sa cuisse comme le pire des pervers, quand une voix tonna:

_Salut la compagnie ! Y a quelqu'un ?

Gabriel.

Son arrivée agit comme si on venait de lui renverser un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête et Dean reprit soudain ses esprits. Réalisant ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Castiel le fixait toujours, semblant totalement perdu. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, puis Dean vit son regard se poser furtivement sur ses lèvres. Ses pupilles s'assombrirent à la vitesse de la lumière et il déglutit difficilement.

Hallucinait-il où Castiel était soudainement troublé par leur proximité ?

Ses interrogations furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Gabriel et de Balthazar dans la cuisine. On ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre ces derniers temps…

_Salut Dean-o, Cassie, déclara le chasseur british en venant ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune Novak et se servant un café.

Il ne parut pas deviner la tension à couper au couteau qui planait au-dessus de ses deux amis. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Gabriel. Dean le vit dissimuler un sourire et hausser les sourcils de façon équivoque en passant devant eux. S'arrachant enfin à l'emprise de Castiel, Winchester piqua la tasse de café que tenait Balthazar pour s'enfuir de la cuisine.

Si la semaine commençait comme ça, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau d'ici samedi.

Vivement que la soirée d'Halloween soit passée, qu'il puisse rendre visite à Lisa pour régler son… petit problème.

La semaine passa plus vite que Dean ne l'aurait cru. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas se retrouver à nouveau seul avec Castiel, ce qui se révéla plutôt facile étant donné que Meg ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, le suppliant presque de venir au bal d'Halloween avec elle. Finalement, lors de la pause de midi du vendredi, il céda. Dean, qui se tenait face à lui à ce moment-là, fut partagé entre la colère et le soulagement. C'était ça ou Castiel ne serait pas du tout venu à la soirée du lendemain. Il n'y avait que lui pour vouloir travailler sur un devoir de latin alors que tout le monde faisait la fête. Ils avaient à présent tous un cavalier. Lui irait avec Lisa, bien entendu. Jo et Charlie, malgré la liste longue comme le bras de garçons qui leur avait demandé, s'y rendrait ensemble, comme d'habitude. Dean ne gobait pas leur histoire de "ne pas participer à la misogynie de ce genre de soirée", sachant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles se mettent officiellement en couple. Il les avait surpris dans la cuisine du Bunker en train de s'embrasser il y avait une semaine de cela. Sam serait au bras de Jess, les deux amoureux étant devenus inséparables, comme une paire de tourtereaux. Crowley sortait avec Ruby depuis peu, Garth, Kevin et Chuck iraient en trio, n'ayant pas trouvé de rencard et Balthazar serait accompagné de sa dernière conquête: Bella Talbot. Dean avait failli sortir avec elle avant de se mettre avec Lisa. Cette fille était une vraie vipère. Parfaite pour Balthy! Gabriel avait été engagé comme "chaperon" de la soirée par Bobby et Dean avait failli s'étouffer en l'apprennent.

Gabe ? _Chaperon_ ?

Il devrait faire attention que son meilleur ami ne verse pas plutôt de l'alcool dans le punch. Il ne voulait pas voir des petits sixièmes vomir partout.

Le seul souci, qui n'en était pas un en soit, fut que Castiel ne possédait pas de déguisement, la soirée étant évidemment costumée. Il se porta donc volontaire pour les conduire en ville, lui et Sam, qui voulait ajouter une touche finale à sa panoplie de chasseur de zombie. Pour cela, Dean dut faire faux bon à Lisa, qui lui avait demandé de l'aider à décorer la salle de réception.

Elle lui fit une crise, mais il s'en moquait. Elle l'aurait pour elle toute seule pendant toute la soirée, il pouvait bien passer le samedi après-midi avec ses amis, non ?

Finalement, Gabe et Balthazar se joignirent à eux. Au volant de sa Chevy Impala adorée, Dean écoutait du Led Zep, Castiel s'étant installé d'autorité sur le siège passager, alors que les trois garçons se retrouvaient serrés derrière eux. Sam commença à se plaindre que l'aîné des Novak et le chasseur british n'arrêtaient pas se chamailler alors qu'il se trouvait entre eux deux, demandant à ce que Dean s'arrête pour qu'ils changent de place. Mais il refusa. Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination. Il se gara devant la boutique de déguisements où il achetait ses costumes depuis tout petit.

_Je connais cet endroit, déclara Castiel en sortant de la voiture. C'est là que mes parents nous emmenaient pour Halloween. La dernière fois que je suis venu, j'avais opté pour une panoplie de cowboy.

_Moi, j'étais en Morticia Adams, ajouta Gabriel, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique et Sam se dirigea directement à la caisse pour demander s'ils avaient une arbalète, comme celle de Daryl dans _The Walking Dead_. Dean aussi était fan de cette série et de ce personnage en particulier. Alors que Balthazar, qui serait en Dracula, demandait son avis à Gabriel sur le type de faux sang qu'il devait acheter, Dean suivit Castiel.

_Tu as déjà une idée ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Regardant aux alentours avec de grands yeux émerveillés, le jeune Novak avoua:

_Pas la moindre. Meg sera en démon, elle m'a donc dit qu'il serait amusant que je sois déguisé en ange…

Dean pouvait déjà le voir en couche-culotte avec de jolies petites ailes duveteuses dans le dos. Il ne sut pas pourquoi cette image plutôt ridicule lui donna soudain chaud.

_La question est, est-ce tu veux être en ange ? S'enquit Dean alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant le rayons fées et princesses.

Castiel se tourna dans la direction et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

_Non. Halloween est le genre de soirée où l'on peut tout se permettre. J'ai envie de porter un costume qui surprendra tout le monde, répondit-il.

Dean eut alors une dizaine de visions différentes passant de Cas en tenu d'Adam, à Cas en tenu de bagnard…

L'heure qui suivit ressembla beaucoup à une version masculine et loufoque de _Pretty Woman_. Le jeune Novak essaya presque la moitié des déguisements de la boutique, sortant de la cabine pour avoir l'avis de Dean à chaque fois. Sam, Gabe et Balthazar finirent par s'installer avec lui pour assister au défilé. Ils s'amusèrent comme des petits fous.

Castiel en indien ? Non.

Castiel en Louis VXI décapité ? Non plus.

Castiel en prostitué du XIXème ? Euh… _Sonofabitch_. Certainement pas!

Dean faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine en corset et porte-jarretelles.

Castiel en zombie ? Pas assez original.

Castiel en sorcier style Harry Potter ? Pourquoi pas. Les lunettes rondes lui allaient plutôt bien.

Finalement, son costume de policier sexy remporta tous les suffrages.

Dean arriva plus tôt que les autres à la soirée, Lisa l'ayant appelé en urgence car la boule à facette faisait des siennes. Il avait d'ores et déjà revêtu son costume d'Indiana Jones (Castiel lui ayant fait la remarque que l'archéologue lui faisait un peu penser à lui) lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de réception. Il en resta bouche-bée. L'équipe d'organisation n'avait pas fait les choses à moitiés. Les murs étaient tous recouverts de tentures noirs et orange, des spots jouant avec les ombres du tissu pour donner un effet morbide à souhait. Le plafond et les tables étaient jonchés de toiles d'araignées, des chandeliers en forme de crâne éclairant les coins sombres. Les nombreux buffets croulaient sous les bols de bonbons multicolores et les assiettes de victuailles en forme de chauve-souris, de sorcière ou de fantômes. Les boissons étaient installées plus loin et seraient servis dans des gobelets qui ressemblaient à des chapeaux de sorcière à l'envers. Lisa alla à sa rencontre, magnifique dans son déguisement de fée clochette ayant basculé du côté sombre de la force. Lorsqu'elle embrassa Dean, il fut persuadé qu'elle lui colla une tonne de paillettes sur la figure, mais il évita de lui faire la remarque. S'il voulait coucher avec elle ce soir, il devait se montrer le plus gentil possible.

_C'est cool comme déco, la complimenta-t-il.

_Merci, répondit-elle en l'enlaçant. Tu m'as manqué.

_Toi aussi.

Ce n'était pas _vraiment_ un mensonge. Il avait passé un super après-midi avec ses amis et il s'était bien plus amusé que s'il avait accepté de la suivre partout pour l'aider, mais elle lui avait manqué… un peu.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse où la boule à facette avait arrêté de tourner. Montant sur un escabeau, il était en train de la réparer quand Gabriel arriva, dans son magnifique costume de Superman.

_Salut Gabe ! S'exclama Lisa en le prenant par les épaules pour lui poser un baiser sonore sur chaque joue.

_Hey Lisa, sexy ta petit jupette, déclara-t-il sur un ton tellement faux que Dean en grinça des dents.

Mais sa petite amie ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, rougissant et pouffant. Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, la boule à facette réparée, Winchester reçu une autre volée de baisers enflammées de la part de Lisa. Quand elle daigna enfin le lâcher pour retrouver ses amis et s'assurer que tout était prêt pour l'arrivée des convives, Dean échangea un regard avec Gabriel.

_Mec, on dirait Indiana Jones qui sort de la Gay Pride. Tu brilles de mille feux, ma poule ! Se moqua l'aîné des Novak.

_Parle pour toi Superwoman. On peut dire merci à Lisa et ses satanées paillettes, rétorqua Dean en se frottant les joues sous son chapeau.

_Ça ne sert à rien, à moins de te laver le visage, elles ne partiront pas, le prévint son meilleur ami.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant que la musique ne débute et que les premiers élèves ne passent la porte. En attendant que Lisa et ses autres amis le rejoigne, Dean détailla les déguisements avec Gabriel. Ils avaient tous fait pas mal d'effort. Crowley était déguisé en Maître des Enfer et portait un costume sombre plutôt classe accompagné de lentilles noires qui recouvraient la totalité de ses yeux. Le tout donnait un résultat plutôt effrayant. Ruby s'était pomponnée pour une fois et avait revêtu une robe de Marie Antoinette, accompagnée d'une perruque poudrée. Garth, Kevin et Chuck arrivèrent en _Trois Mousquetaires._ Les voir avec de fines petites moustaches étaient plutôt amusant. Jo et Charlie étaient magnifiques dans leur panoplie de _Xena le Guerrière_ et de sa fidèle Gabrielle.

_Plus gay, tu meurs,_ pensa Dean en les saluant.

Enfin, Sam, déguisé en Daryl de _The Walking Dead_, Jess, superbe en Dame Blanche, Balthazar et Bella en Dracula et Vampirella et enfin Castiel le policier et Meg la démone passèrent la porte tous en chœur. Dean voulut se diriger vers eux, mais Lisa l'entraînait déjà vers la piste de danse pour le premier slow de la soirée. Il fut plutôt contrarié quand il ne ressentit pas grand chose quand elle vint de frotter contre lui de manière sensuelle au rythme de la musique.

Cette soirée prévoyait d'être longue…

Comme il l'avait prévu, Dean prit Gabriel la main dans le sac en train de verser du rhum dans le punch aux fruits rouges. Du coup, il emporta le bol à sa table avec l'aide de Balthazar et ils eurent pour devoir de le finir avant qu'un jeune élève n'ait l'idée de s'en servir un verre. Leur petit groupe fut donc rapidement pompette, même Castiel, à qui Meg servit verre sur verre sans lui préciser qu'ils étaient alcoolisés. Lorsqu'il le découvrit, Dean vit rouge.

Est-ce qu'elle essayait de le saouler pour profiter de lui ? Ca ne l'étonnerait pas.

Il garda donc bien son ami dans sa ligne de mire.

Au beau milieu de la soirée, tout en gardant un œil sur Cas qui discutait joyeusement avec Charlie et _oh joie!_ Jo, Winchester partit à la recherche de son meilleur ami, qui avait disparu depuis un petit moment.

_Tu parles d'un chaperon_, pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond plein de toile d'araignée. Il l'avait vu taper dans la main d'un gamin de 15 ans pour le féliciter d'avoir réussi à enchaîner trois shots de rhum d'affilé…

Bravo la jeunesse !

Dean avait aussi fait son lot de bêtises à cet âge-là, sa première cuite datant de sa rentrée de cinquième et s'était effectué sous la supervision de Gabe lui-même. Mais à présent qu'il était en dernière année, il voyait les petits jeunes sous un œil nouveau, ayant davantage envie de les protéger que de les pousser à commettre les mêmes erreurs que lui.

En passant devant un couloir sombre, il vit la silhouette d'une cape rouge dans la pénombre. Il allait s'avancer vers son Superman de meilleur ami quand soudain, Dean s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul.

Apparemment, Gabe acculait quelqu'un contre le mur…

A entendre le son mielleux de sa voix, il était en train de conter fleurette. Peut-être à Cassandra, une jolie fille de sa classe avec qui lui-même était sorti quand il avait 15 ans et à qui Gabriel parlait quelques instants plus tôt. Se dissimulant dans un renfoncement du mur pour ne pas les déranger, Dean allait faire demi-tour quand soudain, il entendit ladite demoiselle parler et qu'elle ne posséda pas du tout le timbre qu'il attendait.

C'était sans le moindre doute la voix d'un garçon et qu'il connaissait, qui plus est.

Ayant besoin de s'assurer que le punch ne lui était pas monté à la tête au point de lui causer des hallucinations, Dean sortit sa tête de sa cachette pour vérifier. Maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre et que le morceau de pop qui jouait au loin avait fait place à un slow, il pouvait voir et entendre sans le moindre souci.

Gabriel, toujours vêtu de son costume de Superman, se tenait face au mur, emprisonnant une autre personne entre ses bras, l'un étant posé à plat contre la paroi au niveau de sa tête, et l'autre, dont la main voyageait le long du torse définitivement plat d'un Dracula souriant.

Balthazar.

Et Gabe…

Balthazar et Gabriel ?

_WTF ? _

Se frottant les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, Dean vit avec stupeur le chasseur british porter ses doigts à la joue de l'aîné des Novak pour la lui caresser tout en déclarant:

_Je n'y croyais plus en réalité. Depuis que tu es revenu, je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était mais je n'aime pas te voir flirter avec d'autres. J'ai même regretté te d'avoir dit tout ça la veille de ton départ. J'avais espéré que ça te ferait rester.

_Sonofabitch! _

Depuis combien de temps leur petit manège durait il ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que Gabe ne lui en avait jamais parlé ?

_Balthy, répondit son meilleur ami dans un souffle, en rapprochant son visage de celui de son _ami ? Petit ami ? Amant ?_ Je devais partir, Michael m'étouffait. Mais tu sais… tu dois te douter que je ne t'ai pas oublié. Tu as bien reçu mes cartes postales ?

Alors comme ça il avait également gardé contact avec Balthazar durant son tour du monde ?

Dean fut blessé, pas d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas été le seul destinataire d'une correspondance avec Gabe, mais plutôt que son meilleur ami au _monde_ n'avait pas jugé bon de lui avouer qu'il entretenait une relation amoureuse avec un autre membre du Gang. Ce n'était comme s'il était homophobe ! Aux vues de ses sentiments grandissant pour Castiel, il se serait montré plus que compréhensif. Alors pourquoi ?

_Oui, répondit Balthazar. Elles étaient excellentes. Surtout celle de Thaïlande !

Par la suite, Gabriel se pencha sur lui pour lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean eut l'impression que le chasseur british rougissait. Redressant la tête, Gabe posa ses lèvres sur celle de Balthazar et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Okay, s'il avait encore eu un doute sur la nature de leur relation, ce n'était plus le cas à présent.

Winchester détourna le regard avant que les choses ne devinent un peu trop pour lui.

Retournant dans la salle de réception comme un zombie, des centaines de questions peuplant sa tête, Dean rentra dans une pauvre jeune fille qu'il manqua d'envoyer valser par terre. S'excusant, il fonça ensuite vers le bol de punch dans l'idée de s'y noyer. Il confronterait Gabriel demain, mais pas avant. Pour le moment, il voulait boire et oublier tout ça.

Alors qu'il dansait un énième slow avec Lisa qui se montrait étonnement câline ce soir, Dean vit Meg attirer Castiel sur la piste de danse. Il eut l'impression qu'elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Lorsqu'il aperçut Winchester, il lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il lui accorda également le "sourire de la mort qui tue". Et soudain, alors qu'il était tout contre Lisa, son entrejambe frétilla d'intérêt.

_Sonofabitch_, ce mec allait le tuer…

Il observa Castiel danser, ou plutôt tanguer, à quelques pas de lui, dormant presque sur l'épaule de Meg, qui semblait aux anges. Il était évident que son ami n'était pas très doué pour ça. Lisa lui soufflait quelque chose de très coquin à l'oreille quand soudain, Winchester vit Meg saisir le visage de Cas entre ses mains pour le forcer à lui faire face. Les sourcils froncés, le jeune Novak la considéra avec étonnement, puis elle se pencha sur lui. Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour. Abandonnant sa petite amie au beau milieu de la piste de danse, il tapota sur l'épaule de Castiel avant que Meg n'écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son ami fit volte-face immédiatement, laissant sa cavalière sur le carreau pour s'écrier:

_Dean !

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours, il se pendit à son cou et l'enlaça. Le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, Winchester respira son odeur, un mélange de miel, de vieux livres et de quelque chose de fruité et ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son étreinte. Par-dessus l'épaule de Cas, il vit Meg lui jeter un regard assassin, mais il s'en moquait. Enivré par la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien, l'univers tout entier pouvait bien s'écrouler qu'il n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt. Se redressant enfin, Castiel garda ses mains sur les épaules de Dean pour lui déclarer:

_Tu as des paillettes partout sur le visage.

Eclatant de rire, il répondit un simple:

_Je sais.

_Ça tourne… C'est normal que ça tourne ? Demanda le jeune Novak en posant son front contre l'épaule de Dean.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû le faire boire autant ! Rugit Winchester à l'adresse de Meg, qui eut le bon goût de paraître un peu inquiète par l'état de Castiel.

_Je suis désolée, je…

_Laisse tomber, je m'occupe de lui, coupa-t-il, mécontent.

Alors qu'il attirait le jeune Novak hors de la piste de danse, Lisa vint se planter devant lui pour s'exclamer, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine:

_Où tu vas, là ?

_Cas est bourré, je l'emmène dans les toilettes pour qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprits, répondit-il sur un ton agacé.

_Est-ce que tu comptes au moins t'excuser pour m'avoir laissé planter là ? Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton outrée.

_Je suis désolé, mais Cas…

_Cas, Cas, Cas, il n'y en a que pour lui ces derniers temps. Ne compte pas sur moi si tu as soudainement envie de t'envoyer en l'air ce soir, ma porte restera close. Tu n'auras qu'à aller voir _Cas_, prévint-elle sur un ton dédaigneux en désignant le jeune Novak qui la fixait sans comprendre, la joue toujours collée à l'épaule de son ami.

Dean n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps avant de répliquer:

_Bien. Salut !

Puis, il s'éloigna de la piste avec un Castiel chancelant, toujours pelotonné contre lui.

Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à atteindre les toilettes voisines. Forçant le jeune Novak à s'asseoir sur un meuble à côté du lavabo, Dean récupéra quelques feuilles de papier toilette. Les imbibant d'eau glacée, il les déposa sur le front brûlant de Castiel. Ainsi surélevé, il était plus grand que lui. Le toisant de son regard si bleu, il le regardait faire sans rien dire. Winchester s'efforça de ne pas le fixer dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qui arriverait s'il le faisait. C'était déjà dangereux pour lui de se retrouver seul avec lui, alors il ne tenterait pas le diable, surtout maintenant que Cas était saoul. Si Dean l'avait soudain attiré dans une cabine de toilette pour lui arracher son uniforme de policier, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose pour l'en empêcher. Il avait une fois de plus l'impression que tout son être brûlait à proximité de celui de Castiel, ses yeux transperçant son crâne.

_Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il, refusant toujours de le regarder dans les yeux.

_Ça ne tourne plus, c'est déjà ça, répondit son ami d'une voix encore plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il fut ensuite prit d'un petit rire qui envoya une décharge de magma directement dans le bas ventre de Dean.

_Par contre, je suis tout chaud, regarde…

Castiel ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, sinon il serait certainement partit en courant. Tout en parlant à voix basse, il saisit la main libre du chasseur pour la poser au niveau de sa clavicule. Sa peau nue était douce et effectivement brûlante contre la pulpe palpitante des doigts de Dean. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il le sentait jusque dans ses tempes, le rendant presque sourd.

Il n'allait pas craquer, il serait fort, il…

Tout vola en éclat quand l'un des pieds de Castiel vint se faufiler derrière son genou pour le forcer à avancer, jusqu'à ce que ses hanches soient entourées des jambes de son ami. A l'instant même où leurs corps entrèrent en contact, la vision de Dean se troubla sur les côtés pour ne se focaliser que sur Cas.

_Toi aussi tu es tout chaud, souffla le jeune Novak, tout contre son oreille.

Il eut le malheur de lever les yeux et le vert rencontra le bleu.

C'était trop tard…

Chaque parcelle de son corps hurlait, se languissait de Castiel à un tel point que c'en était douloureux. Se redressant légèrement, Dean s'assura bien que c'était ce qu'il désirait lui aussi. Le bleu céruléen de ses pupilles avait presque disparu tant elles étaient dilatées et un petit sourire arquait ses lèvres si tentantes. Refusant de fermer les yeux, souhaitant graver la moindre expression, le moindre changement de son visage dans sa mémoire, Dean s'approcha doucement.

_Cas…murmura-t-il, tout contre sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se nourrirent du souffle de l'autre, le goût de fruit rouge et d'alcool ajoutant une dimension opiacée à leur échange.

Le chasseur, désirant faire durer les choses le plus longtemps possible, dessina le contour de la bouche de Castiel à l'aide du bout de ses lèvres. A l'instant même où leurs chairs entèrent en contact, le jeune Novak poussa un soupir rauque et entoura le cou de Dean de ses bras, l'enlaçant étroitement. Il caressa les hanches du chasseur de ses cuisses ouvertes, nouant ses pieds au niveau de sa chute de rein pour éviter à tout prix qu'il ne s'échappe. Ainsi enveloppé dans le cocon de la chaleur de Cas, Dean porta l'une de ses mains à sa joue alors que l'autre se perdit dans ses cheveux. Il arrêta de titiller le jeune Novak quand celui-ci darda soudain sa langue hors de sa bouche pour venir caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Ce contact envoya une véritable décharge de plaisir brut dans tout le corps de Dean et il poussa un gémissement plaintif.

Il en voulait plus…

Ses lèvres frôlèrent doucement celles de Castiel et il déposa un petit baiser à leur commissure, le faisant sourire.

_Dean, souffla-t-il, sa bouche caressant la sienne à chaque mot, mon cœur va exploser.

_Le mien en est déjà à sa neuvième vie, confia le chasseur, haletant.

Et dire qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas encore _vraiment _embrassés…

Cas allait ajouter quelque chose mais Dean le fit taire et saisissant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes pour la suçoter.

_Délicieux_…pensa-t-il, son esprit à moitié asphyxié par le désir.

Castiel l'imita timidement, refermant sa bouche sur la lèvre supérieure du chasseur.

Eloignant légèrement sa bouche de celle du jeune Novak, Dean sourit quand son ami voulut la suivre pour ne pas briser le contact. Poussant un gémissement mécontent, Castiel allait protester quand soudain, le chasseur ondula légèrement des hanches. Ils en eurent tout deux le souffle coupé.

_Sonofabitch…_

L'anticipation le rendait fou.

_Dean, encore ! Ordonna Cas d'une voix brisée.

Le chasseur obéit en posant un petit baiser en plein milieu des lèvres de Castiel, qui laissa échapper un râle proprement scandaleux lorsque le contact se répéta.

Il tremblait tout contre lui, bouleversé.

Dean allait enfin l'embrasser complètement, liant leurs bouches et leurs langues, quand un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit. Sursautant, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre comme un naufragé à sa bouée, ils échangèrent un regard désespéré.

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Ses réflexes de chasseur en alerte, Dean aurait voulu ne pas avoir entendu, il aurait tout donné pour offrir à Castiel un véritable baiser, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Quelqu'un était en danger.

Ils sortirent des toilettes en quatrième vitesse, Dean étant parfaitement sobre à présent et Castiel semblant aller mieux (il tenait tout seul sur ses jambes, c'était déjà ça), et se précipitèrent dans la salle de réception. Ce qu'ils y découvrirent leur glaça le sang. Tout le décor était détruit, les drapés qui recouvraient les murs étaient en lambeau et pendaient lamentablement sur le sol, les tables étaient renversés, la boule à facette avait explosé sur la piste de danse et les élèves couraient partout en se bousculant dans tous les sens, hurlant. Dean vit immédiatement le Gang des Chasseur qui se tenait au centre de la pièce, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Une ombre blanche et indistincte était en train de déchirer les toiles d'araignée. Accourant vers son groupe, Winchester fut étonné de voir que Gabriel et Balthazar étaient aussi présents. Apparemment, les hurlements les avaient eux aussi interrompus dans leur séance de batifolage. Se tournant vers Sam, il demanda:

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un poltergeist ?

_On dirait oui, répondit son cadet. Il est arrivé d'on ne sait où. On dirait bien que c'est Benny.

Benny était un esprit frappeur qui sévissait souvent à l'académie. Il était le plus souvent inoffensif, s'en prenant le plus souvent au mobilier, comme aujourd'hui, mais avait le don de mettre la pagaille. Le Gang n'était jamais parvenu à se débarrasser de lui, mais savait qu'il avait une peur bleu de l'argent. Ils en avaient déduit qu'il avait dû être assassiné par un objet fait dans ce métal.

_J'ai oublié mon poignard, se plaignit Jo.

Elle était l'unique du groupe a toujours posséder une arme de chaque matériaux existant juste au cas où.

_Personne n'a quelque chose en argent ? S'empressa de demander Chuck qui commençait à paniquer en voyant que Benny descendait à leur rencontre.

Jetant un regard rapide aux alentours, Dean remarqua que Castiel se tenait toujours derrière lui, fixant l'esprit qui planait au-dessus d'eux.

_Cas ! Ton médaillon, vite !

Le jeune Novak agit plutôt rapidement pour une personne saoule et ôta sa chaîne en argent contenant l'amulette protectrice. Tendant le bijou à Winchester, le chasseur fit quelques pas en avant pour se présenter directement devant l'esprit. Il avait la forme d'un homme de haute taille, barbu et vêtu de haillons. Une plaie béante trouait sa poitrine et il portait une sorte de béret.

_Va-t'en Benny, déclara Dean d'une voix autoritaire.

Le poltergeist lui répondit d'un grognement lugubre. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas obéir.

_Tu l'auras voulu, prévint Winchester.

Alors que l'esprit fit mine de se jeter sur lui, il tendit sa main contenant le médaillon devant lui. L'argent trempé dans le sel béni agit comme un bouclier. Benny s'y écrasa pour disparaître ensuite en un nuage de fumée opaque.

Un silence de plomb retomba sur la salle de réception, où la plupart des élèves s'étaient réfugiés dans les coins ou sous les tables, tremblant comme des feuilles. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit soudain et une petite foule se réunit autour du Gang et surtout de Dean pour les féliciter. La fête était terminée, gâchée par l'attaque de Benny, mais ils semblaient tous penser qu'un Halloween sans apparition de fantôme n'aurait pas vraiment été parfait. Ils les remercièrent du "spectacle".

Entre les têtes, Winchester vit que Castiel avait soudain verdit. Se précipitant vers lui quand il le vit disparaître d'un coup, il ne comprit que trop tard que son ami s'était en réalité baissé pour… vomir le contenu de son estomac sur sa voisine, qui se trouvait être Lisa.

Partagé entre l'étonnement et l'hilarité devant la mine dégoûtée de sa petite amie, Dean appela Gabriel à la rescousse. Avant que la jeune fille ne pique une crise, ce qui allait bientôt éclater aux vues de son teint rouge tomate, Winchester et l'aîné des Novak saisirent chacun un bras de Castiel pour l'attirer au loin. Ils prirent d'autorité le chemin des dortoirs.

Cas, à moitié endormi sur l'épaule de son frère, marmonnait des paroles sans queue ni tête. Il était vraiment ivre mort. Profitant qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux, Dean déclara:

_Gabe, je vous ai vu toi et Balth. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Gabriel se stoppa un instant, surpris, puis coula un regard incertain en direction de son meilleur ami. Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre:

_J'en sais rien pour être honnête. Au début, c'était juste pour m'éclater. J'avais jamais essayé avec un mec et Balthy n'arrêtait pas de me faire du rentre dedans. Lors de ma soirée de départ l'an dernier, on était bourré et il m'a avoué des trucs. Je crois qu'il a toujours eu un faible pour moi… et il est fortement possible que je sois en train de craquer pour lui moi aussi.

Dean digéra l'information du mieux qu'il put. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un bourreau des cœurs comme Balthazar puisse craquer sérieusement pour quelqu'un… un mec qui plus est. Oui, il lui arrivait souvent de décrire tel ou tel garçon comme craquant, mais Dean avait toujours pensé qu'il plaisantait. De plus, Gabriel ne lui avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il était intéressé par les garçons, alors de là à tomber amoureux de l'un d'entre eux…

_Sonofabitch!_ Y avait-il une malédiction gay dans cette école ?

D'abord Jo et Charlie, puis Cas et lui et maintenant Gabe et Balthazar.

Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser.

_Donc, vous êtes ensemble ? Tenta de deviner Dean.

_Pas officiellement non, avoua l'aîné des Novak. On veut garder ça secret le plus longtemps possible. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, mais je suis un peu paumé et je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes ptites affaires de cœur.

_Les meilleurs amis sont là pour ça tu sais, fit remarquer Winchester.

En chemin, Castiel changea "d'oreiller", préférant venir se pelotonner contre Dean tout en soufflant son nom d'un ton rêveur. Ils passèrent sous une lampe et Gabriel remarqua soudain que le visage de son frère était recouvert de paillettes. Les mêmes qui parsemaient le sien, celui de Balthazar et de Dean…

Or, il était bien placé pour savoir que ni lui ni le chasseur british ne pouvaient en être la cause.

_Dis, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait des cachotteries à son meilleur pote, nargua-t-il en levant un sourcil.

_Quoi ? Répondit Winchester, jouant les innocents.

_Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien comment toi et Cas, vous vous regardez. On serait dans un cartoon, vous auriez des cœurs qui vous sortiraient des yeux. Alors, depuis quand tu bécotes mon petit frère ? S'enquit Gabriel.

Winchester fut rassuré que son ami le prenne si bien. Rougissant malgré lui, il admit:

_On avait à peine commencé que Benny a tout gâché. Mais je ne pense pas que ça se reproduise de sitôt. Cas est fin bourré. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'en souviendra, vu son état.

Une poigne de fer se renferma sur sa poitrine à cette pensée. Cette soirée avait au moins eu le don de lui faire comprendre quelque chose: ses sentiments pour Castiel étaient profonds et…plutôt irrépressible. Il espérait juste que leur moment d'intimité dans les toilettes (ce lieu semblait beaucoup les inspirer), n'était pas que la cause de l'état d'ébriété du jeune Novak.

_C'est vrai que Cassie a toujours eu un peu de mal à exprimer ses émotions. Il faudra que tu te montres patient, mais vu la manière dont il se vautre à moitié sur toi à ce moment précis, je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de te faire trop de soucis, fit remarquer Gabriel avec un clin d'œil.

Ils avaient atteint la chambre de Castiel. Alors que son ami ouvrait la porte, Dean dut presque porter le jeune Novak jusqu'à son lit. Lorsqu'il toucha les couvertures, il se recroquevilla dans un coin et s'endormit immédiatement.

_Tu crois que ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Winchester en voyant le teint toujours maladif de Cas.

_Il aura la gerbe et un mal de crâne monstre demain matin, mais sinon, il survivra. Il était temps qu'il ait sa première gueule de bois, le rassura Gabriel en posant une main sur son épaule.

Avant de partir, le chasseur repassa délicatement son amulette autour du cou de Castiel, le sentant presque ronronner au contact de ses mains. Il sourit, attendrit.

Suite à cela, Dean et son meilleur amis regagnèrent le Repaire des Chasseurs tout en discutant. Rarement une soirée d'Halloween à l'Académie des "Hommes de Lettres" n'avait été si chargée en émotions.

* * *

><p>Vos avis sont toujours importants et appréciés !<p>

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à tous!

Merci à tous pour vos petites reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir que même après tant de temps, vous me restez fidèle. Encore pardon pour le délai, mais je viens de commencer un nouveau job et donc je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi. Ainsi, je vais continuer à poster cette fanfiction, mais plus lentement, au rythme d'un chapitre par mois.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Quand Castiel se réveilla le lendemain matin, il eut l'impression qu'un camion poubelle lui était passé dessus. Sa tête le lançait douloureusement et sa bouche était pâteuse, un goût extrêmement désagréable tapissant sa langue lourde. Pris d'un vif haut-le-cœur, il ouvrit les yeux pour être ébloui par le soleil qui lui arrivait en plein sur le visage. Il avait oublié de fermer ses volets la veille au soir.

Pourquoi donc avait-il oublié de fermer ses volets ?

Se redressant doucement, Castiel réalisa qu'il portait toujours son uniforme de policier ridiculement moulant. Portant une main à son front qui semblait résonner, il observa les alentours en plissant les yeux, perdu.

Les souvenirs de la veille étaient pour le moins flous. En réalité, il ne savait pas du tout comment il était passé de la salle de réception à sa chambre. Il se remémorait sans aucun mal le début de la soirée d'Halloween en compagnie de Meg, qui lui avait fait boire un étrange punch aux fruits rouge. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que la boisson était alcoolisée, il avait déjà été trop tard. Au bout du cinquième verre, il se souvenait avoir un peu dansé avec Charlie, papoté avec Jo, qu'il avait trouvé plutôt sympathique sur le moment et puis Meg l'avait attiré sur la piste pour un slow et… plus rien.

L'image du visage de Dean, souriant à quelques centimètres du sien, s'imposa devant ses yeux et Castiel sentit soudain une puissante vague de chaleur l'envahir.

Quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose d'important… non, de capital, mais il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer quoi. Le souvenir était là, tapis au fond de sa mémoire et tentait de faire surface en cognant contre son crâne, mais le mur demeurait infranchissable.

C'était on ne peut plus frustrant.

Tout son être vibrait, chantonnait le nom de Dean comme un mantra obsédant, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Que s'était-il passé entre eux ? L'alcool lui avait-il fait faire des choses dont il n'aurait pas été capable sobre ? Avait-il révélé son irrépressible penchant pour l'aîné des Winchester ?

Castiel espérait que non. Tous ces sentiments étaient trop intenses, trop nouveaux pour lui. Il ne savait pas du tout comment les gérer. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour définir la nature du lien qui l'unissait à Dean. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en agissant sur un coup de tête. Et s'il devait être honnête, le jeune Novak avait peur, il était terrorisé par les réactions physiques qui l'envahissaient en présence de Winchester.

Etait-ce juste de l'amitié ? De la fascination ? Du désir ? Ou pire… de l'amour ?

Rien qu'à la pensée de ce dernier mot, Castiel sentit tout son être se glacer d'effroi.

Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux. Jamais.

Ce sentiment était trop fou, trop incontrôlable et surtout, trop destructeur pour qu'il y survive. Il avait vu les dégâts que l'amour avait engendrés chez son père. Tout petit, il s'était fait la promesse de ne JAMAIS aimer quelqu'un au point d'en perdre la raison. Il se l'interdisait.

Cela faisait trop mal et de toute manière, ce n'était pas pour lui.

Castiel se considérait comme quelqu'un de bien trop pragmatique pour de telles bêtises. Ainsi, il espérait que son état d'ébriété n'avait pas fait ressortir cette petite étincelle en lui qui mourrait d'envie d'être proche de Dean, de le serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser…

Il s'était surpris à faire des rêves où Winchester jouait le rôle principal, preuve que son subconscient lui, combattait sa décision de ne jamais éprouver de sentiments trop intenses pour un autre être humain. Seulement Castiel refusait d'y repenser, c'était déjà bien trop bordélique dans sa tête en ce moment pour y ajouter des images fantasmagoriques de l'un de ses amis, dignes d'un film pour adulte.

L'amitié lui allait très bien. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureux.

Se levant de son lit avec précaution, Castiel se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, priant pour que son malaise disparaisse le plus vite possible et surtout qu'il n'ait rien fait de répréhensible en compagnie de Dean Winchester. Il aimait beaucoup la relation qu'ils avaient construite au cours de ces deux derniers mois. Leur complicité avait beaucoup évolué, il le trouvait drôle, gentil et avait totalement changé d'avis concernant son prétendu orgueil. Oui, Dean était un garçon sûr de ses capacités de chasseur et loin d'être bête, mais Castiel avait rapidement apprit qu'il n'agissait comme un imbécile arrogant que pour plaire à sa foule d'admirateur. Dans le privé, bien qu'il conserve un caractère de cochon, il s'était révélé être quelqu'un de très attachant. Le jeune Novak appréciait particulièrement leurs soirées cinéma du mercredi. Il possédait une culture pop plutôt large et s'amusait toujours de ses réactions de novice.

Bon, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Castiel devait bien avoué qu'il y avait eu des "moments" de trouble bouleversant entre eux. Comme celui dans les toilettes lors de sa première semaine à l'Académie. Cela s'était reproduit dans la cuisine du Bunker, lundi dernier. Il y avait aussi cette envie presque instinctive de le toucher, d'être près de lui. Quand Castiel ne comprenait pas ce que Dean voulait dire ou pensait, il le scrutait au plus près. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

En sortant de la douche, se sentant légèrement plus frais, le jeune Novak décida que vu qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la soirée d'Halloween, autant tout simplement ne pas y faire allusion pour éviter tout malentendu. Il était un peu honteux de s'être laissé saouler par Meg et ne désirait pas que tous ses amis le charrient à ce propos. Si on lui posait des questions sur la veille, il se contenterait de répondre vaguement ou de changer de sujet. Satisfait de son moyen d'esquive qu'il pensait imparable, Castiel s'habilla pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Peut-être que de manger absorberait le reste d'alcool qui imbibait encore son estomac gargouillant ?

A ce qu'il paraissait, Castiel avait vomi sur Lisa lors de la soirée d'Halloween. Balthazar lui raconta l'anecdote en pleurant presque de rire alors qu'ils mangeaient. Rougissant de honte, le jeune Novak jeta un rapide regard à la jeune fille en question qui était installée à la table voisine et se disputait avec Dean. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander la raison de leur altercation car Charlie lui apprit presque immédiatement qu'il l'avait abandonné comme une vieille chaussette sur la piste de danse pour s'occuper de… lui. Apparemment, ils avaient tous deux disparu pendant de longues minutes avant qu'un poltergeist nommé Benny ne vienne gâcher la fête. Grâce au récit de ses amis, Castiel parvint à reconstruire sa soirée sans avouer qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Quand Dean vint les rejoindre à leur table habituelle, il paraissait fatigué, de lourdes cernes ombrant ses beaux yeux verts. Il s'installa d'autorité à côté du jeune Novak pour poser son front contre la table en soufflant de dépit.

_Si je peux vous donner un conseil, ne sortez jamais avec une fille. Elles sont trop chiantes, déclara-t-il.

_Hey ! Va te faire foutre, Winchester, répliqua Jo en posant une main sur celle de Charlie pour lier étroitement leurs doigts.

Castiel leva un sourcil étonné. Il savait que les deux jeunes filles étaient proches, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elles l'étaient à _ce_ point. Sortaient-elles ensemble ?

Il n'était vraiment pas très perspicace quand il s'agissait de sentiments…

Il ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur l'épaule de Dean en signe de réconfort. Tournant la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, sa joue écrasée contre la table, Winchester eut un faible sourire. Son teint était pâle.

_Mange quelque chose, ça ira mieux, lui conseilla Castiel.

Semblant reprendre du poil de la bête, Dean se redressa pour se servir un bol de céréales. Alors qu'il mangeait, le jeune Novak sentit soudain un pied venir caresser sa cheville. Ce contact le fit frissonner jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif sous la table en se penchant discrètement en arrière, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Dean. Ce dernier agissait comme si de rien n'était, discutant à présent joyeusement avec Jo. Extrêmement mal alaise, surtout quand ce simple contact provoqua une suite de crépitements fiévreux dans tout son corps, Castiel sursauta quand le bout du pied de Dean vint chatouiller l'intérieur de sa cheville pour remonter le long de son mollet. Se redressant vivement, il cacha son embarras dans un raclement de gorge alors que tous ses amis se tournaient dans sa direction.

_Ça va Cassie ? S'inquiéta Balthazar en fronçant les sourcils.

Refusant de croiser le regard de Dean qui cherchait désespérément le sien, il s'excusa pour partir à toute jambe.

Rouge de confusion, tout son être vibrant d'une énergie primale qu'il avait du mal à contrôler, Castiel eut envie de se taper la tête contre le premier mur venu.

Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi à chaque contact avec Winchester ? Il ne s'agissait que d'un simple frôlement de pied _bon sang de bonsoir_ !

En tout cas, pour que Dean se permette une telle familiarité si soudainement et surtout en publique, c'est qu'il s'était forcément passé quelque chose entre eux lors de la soirée d'Halloween.

Il ne voulait pas… il n'avait pas le courage de faire face à ce genre de situation.

Et surtout, il ne savait pas du tout comment agir !

Bien que cela soit lâche, il préférait la fuite. Encore plus nauséeux qu'à son réveil, Castiel retourna se cloîtrer dans sa chambre pour ne sortir de son lit que quand Gabriel l'y obligea en le tirant par le pied pour le faire tomber de son matelas.

_Saleté_… pensa-t-il en se redressant, encore plus échevelé qu'à l'accoutumée.

_Salut bro ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Les Winchester nous ont invité à passer les fêtes de Noël chez eux, c'est cool non ? Annonça Gabriel sur un ton enjoué tout en sautillant partout comme un cabri.

Pour toute réponse, Castiel retourna se pelotonner dans son lit, sa tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

Toutes les vacances, enfermé dans la même maison que Dean ? Il était maudit !

Durant le mois de novembre, un froid glacial recouvrit l'Académie. Le Gang des Chasseurs fut overbooké, une vague d'agression spectrale s'abattant sur les élèves. Ils passèrent donc le plus claire de leur temps dans le Bunker. Au début, Castiel s'était joint à eux, mais à force de se sentir inutile, il avait préféré passer son temps libre avec Meg, bien que la jeune fille commence sérieusement à l'agacer, le collant sans arrêt et agissant comme s'ils étaient en couple. Elle avait par exemple prit l'habitude de l'attendre devant sa salle à la fin de chacun de ses cours et de lui prendre la main quand qu'ils traversaient le couloir. Il aimait beaucoup son amie et ne voulait pas se montrer grossier, mais si elle continuait comme cela, ils devraient avoir une petite conversation.

Castiel ne revit Dean que quelques fois le week-end, dont à la soirée de Thanksgiving que Balthazar avait organisé dans un sous-sol de l'académie. Mais il ne venait plus aux soirées cinéma du mercredi ni aux petits meetings que Gabriel organisait tous les lundi matin. Il lui parut donc évident que Winchester l'évitait. Il le fuyait du regard, quittait rapidement la pièce quand il entrait et semblait étrangement… triste. Le jeune Novak savait que c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée d'Halloween, seulement il ne fit aucun effort pour renouer le contact.

Dean lui manquait atrocement, mais il préférait cela à l'alternative. Etre proche de lui était trop dangereux pour sa santé mentale.

Ensuite, au mois de décembre, vinrent les examens de milieu d'année. Du coup, Castiel passa presque toutes ses soirées à réviser, devenant un véritable ermite. A fleur de peau, il agressait presque toutes les personnes qui osaient l'interrompre. Ces interrogations concernant Dean Winchester furent dont reléguées au fin fond de ses pensées, même si elles s'imposaient parfois à lui aux moments les moins opportuns, comme en plein milieu d'un cours de latin ou sous la douche…

Ses rêves étaient toujours peuplés de fantasmes inavouables où le chasseur était soit l'auteur, soit la victime d'actes on ne peut plus explicite. Castiel se réveillait le plus souvent avec une énorme « problème » matinale dont il devait s'occuper sous peine de crever un œil à quelqu'un…

D'habitude, lorsque cela lui arrivait (et c'était le cas, il était un garçon, pas une statue de granite), son entrejambe dégonflait sous la douche. Il n'avait presque jamais recourt à la masturbation, qui lui paressait un acte hautement fallacieux. Mais là, ses fantasmes lui paraissaient si réels qu'il ne put pas faire autrement. Il avait l'impression de devenir un vrai pervers. Castiel n'osa même pas imaginer dans quel état il serait lors des vacances d'hiver, qu'il passerait avec les Winchester, dans la maison de Bobby, avec Dean dormant à quelques mètres de lui.

Il espérait qu'il ne souffrirait pas de somnambulisme par crainte de le violer dans son sommeil.

Le jeune Novak eut une étrange surprise lors de sa dernière journée de cours avant les vacances. Alors qu'il sortait de sa classe de latin en papotant avec Crolwey, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Jo. La chasseuse blonde était adossée contre le mur à côté de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent face à elle, étonnés.

_Crowley, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle sut un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique.

_Okay. On se voit à midi, Cassie, répondit-il en jetant un rapide regard alarmé à son ami qui criait "courage, mec".

Castiel acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur Jo.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Déclara le jeune Novak avec une mine sombre.

Depuis la soirée d'Halloween où lui et elle avaient plutôt bien parlé, ils ne s'étaient revu qu'en coup de vent, la jeune fille ne quittant pas Dean d'une semelle.

_En réalité, ça te dérangerais si on sortait une minute ? C'est plutôt personnel et je ne voudrais pas qu'on entende notre conversation, précisa Jo.

Son ton avait changé du tout au tout, passant de cinglant à doux et amical, presque hésitant. Ils n'avaient jamais été de grands amis, Castiel restant persuadé qu'ils ne le seraient jamais, mais son soudain changement d'attitude le surpris. Il se relaxa d'un coup pour lui répondre plus gentiment:

_Pas de soucis. Viens.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs en silence, quelques élèves se retournant sur leur étrange duo avec des yeux ronds. Ils passèrent la porte pour pénétrer dans le parc recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. La froid glacial venant mordre son visage, Castiel referma les pans de son manteau, un trench coat beige, et noua plus fermement son écharpe du même bleu que ses yeux autour de son cou. Alors qu'ils marchaient le long du chemin dégagé qui faisait le tour de l'académie, Jo déclara:

_Pardon pour tout ce mystère, mais je ne voulais absolument pas que Dean apprenne que je suis venue de parler.

_Pourquoi aurait-il eu une objection à ce que l'on converse ensemble ? S'enquit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire.

_J'aime bien ta façon de parler, parfois, on dirait que tu sors tout droit d'un de ses romans que Charlie adore…

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, dissimulant le bas de son visage dans son écharpe et enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

_Je sais que je ne suis pas très conventionnel pour un garçon de mon âge…commença-t-il.

_Oui, mais ne change rien surtout, tu es génial comme tu es, le coupa Jo en lui accordant un sourire sincère.

Castiel était de plus en plus étonné par son attitude. Il pensait pourtant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fan de sa personnalité atypique.

_Je voulais tout d'abord te demander pardon pour ce que j'ai dit le jour de la rentrée. C'était stupide de ma part de te juger sans te connaître, surtout qu'à présent, je réalise que je n'aurais pas pu plus me tromper à ton sujet. Tu es tout sauf barbant. Tu es timide et dans ton monde, certes, mais pas ennuyeux du tout, ajouta Jo.

Ses excuses lui allèrent droit au cœur. Souriant à son tour, Castiel confia:

_Je te remercie, mais je n'ai pas non plus été tendre avec toi. Je suis désolé de ne jamais avoir vraiment tenté de tempérer mes à priori pour te laisser une chance.

Une longue minute de silence suivit leurs aveux. Une fois la gêne passée, ils se promenèrent tranquillement, le mur qui s'était toujours érigé entre eux ayant disparu.

_Pourquoi Dean aurait-il mal réagi en apprenant que tu m'as présenté des excuses ? Demanda Castiel, perplexe.

Jo rougit.

_En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça que je voulais te parler seul à seul.

Elle semblait hésiter à lui avouer la véritable raison de leur petite "promenade". Finalement après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle se lança:

_Dean est malheureux.

Stoppant sa marche comme s'il venait de heurter une paroi invisible, Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer. En temps normal, il aurait tout simplement levé un sourcil dédaigneux et aurait demandé pourquoi cela avait un quelconque rapport avec lui, mais il savait…

Le jeune Novak avait vu que Winchester dépérissait à vue d'œil, seulement il avait été trop lâche pour intervenir. Une part de lui avait refusé de croire que c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé à Halloween et dont il ne gardait toujours aucun souvenir. De toute son âme, Castiel avait espéré que les cernes, le teint pâle et l'agressivité constante de Dean étaient dus au mauvais temps ou encore aux constantes attaques de fantômes, mais il se doutait bien que la véritable raison était toute autre.

_Je sais, admit Castiel en baissant les yeux, honteux.

Jo respira un grand coup, comme si elle avait retenu son souffle en l'attente de sa réponse.

_Même s'il refuse de l'avouer et qu'il me tuerait s'il apprenait que je t'en ai parlé, tu lui manques. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous à Halloween, mais ça l'a beaucoup touché. Il sourit, il fait comme si de rien n'était, mais quelque chose le ronge de l'intérieur depuis cette soirée. Je ne pense pas que tu réalises l'impact bénéfique que tu as eu sur lui depuis qu'il te connaît, confia la jeune fille, plongeant son regard dans celui de Castiel pour y déverser toute sa détresse.

_Je pensais avoir eu des effets plutôt négatifs sur lui, avoua le jeune Novak, véritablement étonné.

Jo émit un petit rire avant d'expliquer:

_Aux premiers abords, oui, seulement tu ne le connaissais pas avant. Dean a toujours eu peur de s'ouvrir aux autres, il conservait une sorte de masque devant tout le monde, sauf nous, ses meilleurs amis. Il cachait beaucoup de choses derrière une sorte de fausse arrogance. Mais depuis que tu es arrivé, tu l'as forcé à sortir de sa coquille. Il n'a plus peur d'éclater de rire ou de hurler en publique. Il se moque de ce que les autres pensent et révèle enfin ouvertement son vrai visage. Tu ne vois pas à quel point il s'illumine quand tu rentres dans la pièce, à quel point ses yeux pétillent. Tu es parvenu à le toucher comme personne, Castiel, mais depuis Halloween, il est redevenu pire qu'avant.

Jamais de toute sa vie il n'aurait imaginé avoir eu autant d'impact sur l'existence d'un autre être humain. Il avait tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais il semblait qu'avec Winchester, toutes ses réserves habituelles étaient parties en fumée. Sans le savoir et surtout, sans le vouloir, son existence avait eu un impact bénéfique sur le chasseur. Et s'il devait être honnête, il devait avouer que Dean avait également donné un grand coup de masse dans sa carapace.

Castiel était las de reculer, de se refuser la compagnie d'un des meilleurs amis qu'il ait jamais eu.

Oui, il avait peur de ses sentiments grandissant pour Winchester, mais il ne pouvait plus éluder la vérité. Il prendrait sur lui et il ne se laisserait PAS tombé amoureux de Dean. Mais lui refuser son amitié les rendait tout deux misérables.

_J'ai compris, Jo. Merci. Je ferais des efforts.

Un sourire éblouissant éclairant son visage, la jeune fille posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Castiel.

_Merci, je savais que venir te parler était la meilleure décision. Je ne te cache pas que Sam, Gabe, Charlie et moi nous faisons pas mal de mouron pour lui, souffla-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

Il avait vraiment mal jugée Jo. C'était en réalité une fille attentionnée et plutôt futée.

Ils avaient terminés leur tour de l'académie et l'heure du déjeuner était déjà bien avancée.

_Tu veux venir manger au Bunker avec nous ? On a commandé au fast-food du coin, demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils rentraient à l'intérieur de l'école.

_Oui, acquiesça Castiel, sentant un poids qu'il portait depuis bien trop longtemps quitter ses épaules.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Bunker, Jo cria un enthousiaste "Salut la compagnie !" avant de prendre place à côté de Charlie. Elles échangèrent un rapide baiser et la petite blonde récupéra son hamburger dans l'assiette de sa petite amie. Ils furent tous surpris de remarquer que Castiel la suivait. Le Gang était au complet, sauf pour ce qui était de Ruby et Crowley qui préféraient manger à la cafétéria. Gabriel était là lui aussi. Il se leva pour saluer son frère et l'invita à s'installer à côté de lui, mais le jeune Novak étonna tout le monde quand il refusa pour prendre la place libre à côté de Dean.

_Bonjour, déclara-t-il, plongeant immédiatement son regard dans celui de Winchester.

Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Son teint d'habitude doré était grisâtre, de grosses cernes violettes soulignant ses yeux fatigués dont le vert avait perdu un peu de son éclat.

Esquissant une grimace incertaine, Dean souffla:

_Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Je croyais que tu me faisais la gueule.

Castiel lui accorda un sourire qu'il voulait chaleureux avant de lui piquer une frite dans son assiette.

_Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, répondit-il simplement.

Winchester le dévisageait comme s'il ne croyait pas ses yeux. Quand le jeune Novak vit une étincelle éclairer soudain les pupilles de Dean, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Alors qu'il semblait avoir abandonné son hamburger au bacon à moitié mangé, il le reprit en main pour croquer dedans avec appétit.

_T'en veux ? Demanda le chasseur, la bouche pleine, en tendant le sandwich à Castiel.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de tout le Gang sur lui, mais il s'en moquait.

C'était entre Dean et lui.

Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour survivre pendant si longtemps sans sa présence à ses côtés. Il se contenta donc d'approcher son visage du hamburger. Comprenant, Winchester eut un petit rire joyeux avant de l'amener jusqu'à la bouche de Castiel afin qu'il en prenne une bouchée.

Ils mangèrent tous deux dans la même assiette en discutant avec le reste du Gang. Le jeune Novak ne put s'empêcher de zoomer sur les doigts de Dean à chaque fois qu'il les portait à sa bouche pour les nettoyer avec des bruits presque obscènes.

Les soupirs extatiques de Winchester le troublèrent terriblement, mais Castiel ne partit pas en courant cette fois-ci.

Il ne fuirait plus. Il combattrait ses propres sentiments, certes, mais plus jamais au détriment de Dean.

* * *

><p>Vos avis ?<p> 


End file.
